


Story- Finally Home - Google Docs

by Author Chan (fandomlife12)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Avengers Pre Age of ultron, Avengers post avengers, Emotional Damage, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, implied/referenced miscarrige/stillborn child(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlife12/pseuds/Author%20Chan





	Story- Finally Home - Google Docs

 

 

 

 

Story- Finally Home - Google Docs

 

_docs_webfonts_fontFaces = null; _docs_webfonts_iframe_fontFaces = null;@keyframes gb__a{0%{opacity:0}50%{opacity:1}}.gb_5a{display:none!important}.gb_6a{visibility:hidden}#gbsfw{min-width:400px;overflow:visible}.gb_Xb,#gbsfw.gb_g{display:block;outline:none}#gbsfw.gb_pa iframe{display:none}.gb_Zb{padding:118px 0;text-align:center}.gb_0b{background:no-repeat center 0;color:#aaa;font-size:13px;line-height:20px;padding-top:76px;background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/f5cdd88b65.png')}.gb_0b a{color:#4285f4;text-decoration:none}.gb_Zc{display:inline-block;padding:0 0 0 15px;vertical-align:middle}.gb_Zc:first-child,#gbsfw:first-child+.gb_Zc{padding-left:0}.gb_Fc{position:relative}.gb_b{display:inline-block;outline:none;vertical-align:middle;border-radius:2px;box-sizing:border-box;height:30px;width:30px;color:#000;cursor:pointer;text-decoration:none}#gb#gb a.gb_b{color:#000;cursor:pointer;text-decoration:none}.gb_lb{border-color:transparent;border-bottom-color:#fff;border-style:dashed dashed solid;border-width:0 8.5px 8.5px;display:none;position:absolute;left:6.5px;top:37px;z-index:1;height:0;width:0;animation:gb__a .2s}.gb_mb{border-color:transparent;border-style:dashed dashed solid;border-width:0 8.5px 8.5px;display:none;position:absolute;left:6.5px;z-index:1;height:0;width:0;animation:gb__a .2s;border-bottom-color:#ccc;border-bottom-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);top:36px}x:-o-prefocus,div.gb_mb{border-bottom-color:#ccc}.gb_fa{background:#fff;border:1px solid #ccc;border-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);color:#000;box-shadow:0 2px 10px rgba(0,0,0,.2);display:none;outline:none;overflow:hidden;position:absolute;right:0;top:44px;animation:gb__a .2s;border-radius:2px}.gb_Zc.gb_g .gb_lb,.gb_Zc.gb_g .gb_mb,.gb_Zc.gb_g .gb_fa,.gb_g.gb_fa{display:block}.gb_Zc.gb_g.gb_kf .gb_lb,.gb_Zc.gb_g.gb_kf .gb_mb{display:none}.gb_lf{position:absolute;right:0;top:44px;z-index:-1}.gb_9a .gb_lb,.gb_9a .gb_mb,.gb_9a .gb_fa{margin-top:-10px}.gb_Ib .gb_mb{border:0;border-left:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,.2);border-top:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,.2);height:14px;width:14px;transform:rotate(45deg)}.gb_Ib .gb_lb{border:0;border-left:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,.2);border-top:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,.2);height:14px;width:14px;transform:rotate(45deg);border-color:#fff;background:#fff}.gb_uf ::-webkit-scrollbar{height:15px;width:15px}.gb_uf ::-webkit-scrollbar-button{height:0;width:0}.gb_uf ::-webkit-scrollbar-thumb{background-clip:padding-box;background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.3);border:5px solid transparent;border-radius:10px;min-height:20px;min-width:20px;height:5px;width:5px}.gb_uf ::-webkit-scrollbar-thumb:hover,.gb_uf ::-webkit-scrollbar-thumb:active{background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.4)}.gb_da .gb_b{background-position:-35px -276px;opacity:.55}.gb_ea .gb_da .gb_b{background-position:-35px -276px}.gb_X .gb_da .gb_b{background-position:-35px -2010px;opacity:1}.gb_fa.gb_ga{min-height:196px;overflow-y:auto;width:320px}.gb_ha{transition:height .2s ease-in-out}.gb_ia{background:#fff;margin:0;min-height:100px;padding:28px;padding-right:27px;text-align:left;white-space:normal;width:265px}.gb_ja{background:#f5f5f5;cursor:pointer;height:40px;overflow:hidden}.gb_ka{position:relative}.gb_ja{display:block;line-height:40px;text-align:center;width:320px}.gb_ka{display:block;line-height:40px;text-align:center}.gb_ka.gb_la{line-height:0}.gb_ja,.gb_ja:visited,.gb_ja:active,.gb_ka,.gb_ka:visited{color:#737373;text-decoration:none}.gb_ka:active{color:#737373}#gb a.gb_ja,#gb a.gb_ja:visited,#gb a.gb_ja:active,#gb a.gb_ka,#gb a.gb_ka:visited{color:#737373;text-decoration:none}#gb a.gb_ka:active{color:#737373}.gb_ka,.gb_ia{display:none}.gb_ba,.gb_ba+.gb_ka,.gb_ma .gb_ka,.gb_ma .gb_ia{display:block}.gb_ka:hover,.gb_ka:active,#gb a.gb_ka:hover,#gb a.gb_ka:active{text-decoration:underline}.gb_ka{border-bottom:1px solid #ebebeb;left:28px;width:264px}.gb_ma .gb_ja{display:none}.gb_ka:last-child{border-bottom-width:0}.gb_na .gb_O{display:initial}.gb_na.gb_oa{height:100px;text-align:center}.gb_na.gb_oa img{padding:34px 0;height:32px;width:32px}.gb_na .gb_2{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_e3444bc5.png');background-size:92px 2731px;background-position:0 -1725px}.gb_na .gb_2+img{border:0;margin:8px;height:48px;width:48px}.gb_na div.gb_pa{background:#ffa;border-radius:5px;padding:5px;text-align:center}.gb_na.gb_qa,.gb_na.gb_ra{padding-bottom:0}.gb_na.gb_sa,.gb_na.gb_ra{padding-top:0}.gb_na.gb_ra a,.gb_na.gb_sa a{top:0}.gb_ta .gb_ja{margin-top:0;position:static}.gb_ua{display:inline-block}.gb_va{margin:-12px 28px 28px;position:relative;width:264px;border-radius:2px;box-shadow:0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,0.1),0 0 1px rgba(0,0,0,0.1)}.gb_4{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_e3444bc5.png');background-size:92px 2731px;display:inline-block;margin:8px;vertical-align:middle;height:64px;width:64px}.gb_wa{color:#262626;display:inline-block;font:13px/18px Arial,sans-serif;margin-right:80px;padding:10px 10px 10px 0;vertical-align:middle;white-space:normal}.gb_xa{font:16px/24px Arial,sans-serif}.gb_ya,#gb#gb .gb_ya{color:#427fed;text-decoration:none}.gb_ya:hover,#gb#gb .gb_ya:hover{text-decoration:underline}.gb_za .gb_ia{position:relative}.gb_za .gb_O{position:absolute;top:28px;left:28px}.gb_ja.gb_Aa{display:none;height:0}.gb_N .gb_da .gb_b::before,.gb_N.gb_ea .gb_da .gb_b::before{left:-35px;top:-276px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_da .gb_b::before{left:-35px;top:-2010px}.gb_Ib .gb_ja{position:relative}.gb_da .gb_b:hover,.gb_da .gb_b:focus{opacity:.85}.gb_X .gb_da .gb_b:hover,.gb_X .gb_da .gb_b:focus{opacity:1}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_na .gb_2{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v2_2bfc14f2.png')}}#gb#gb a.gb_O{color:#404040;text-decoration:none}#gb#gb a.gb_P,#gb#gb span.gb_P{text-decoration:none}#gb#gb a.gb_P,#gb#gb span.gb_P{color:#000}.gb_P{opacity:.75}#gb#gb a.gb_P:hover,#gb#gb a.gb_P:focus{opacity:.85;text-decoration:underline}.gb_Q.gb_R{display:none;padding-left:15px;vertical-align:middle}.gb_Q.gb_R:first-child{padding-left:0}.gb_S.gb_R{display:inline-block}.gb_Q span{opacity:.55}.gb_T .gb_S.gb_R{flex:0 1 auto;flex:0 1 main-size;display:-webkit-flex;display:flex}.gb_U .gb_S.gb_R{display:none}.gb_Q .gb_P{display:inline-block;line-height:24px;outline:none;vertical-align:middle}.gb_S .gb_P{display:none}.gb_V .gb_S .gb_P{min-width:0}.gb_W .gb_S .gb_P{width:0!important}#gb#gb.gb_X a.gb_P,#gb#gb.gb_X span.gb_P,#gb#gb .gb_X a.gb_P,#gb#gb .gb_X span.gb_P{color:#fff}#gb#gb.gb_X span.gb_P,#gb#gb .gb_X span.gb_P{opacity:.7}.gb_M.gb_M{background-size:64px 64px}#gb2 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/3a1e625196.png')}.gb_N #gb2 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/3a1e625196.png')}#gb22 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/3daf4c1f88.png')}.gb_N #gb22 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/3daf4c1f88.png')}#gb45 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/f420d06f66.png')}.gb_N #gb45 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/f420d06f66.png')}#gb72 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/78b3d46de1.png')}.gb_N #gb72 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/78b3d46de1.png')}#gb117 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/142da27578.png')}.gb_N #gb117 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/142da27578.png')}#gb136 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/911e3628e6.png')}.gb_N #gb136 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/911e3628e6.png')}#gb166 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/41679a9ec5.png')}.gb_N #gb166 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/41679a9ec5.png')}#gb171 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/4244245d7e.png')}.gb_N #gb171 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/4244245d7e.png')}#gb177 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/4653513b7d.png')}.gb_N #gb177 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/4653513b7d.png')}#gb206 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ad330d8459.png')}.gb_N #gb206 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ad330d8459.png')}#gb207 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/2c21041e16.png')}.gb_N #gb207 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/2c21041e16.png')}#gb211 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/c03dda0b34.png')}.gb_N #gb211 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/c03dda0b34.png')}#gb217 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/71060be5b3.png')}.gb_N #gb217 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/71060be5b3.png')}#gb228 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/74aa55e0c2.png')}.gb_N #gb228 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/74aa55e0c2.png')}#gb249 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/afa40f6e42.png')}.gb_N #gb249 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/afa40f6e42.png')}#gb260 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ea554714e7.png')}.gb_N #gb260 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ea554714e7.png')}#gb261 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/0b26f6f8e4.png')}.gb_N #gb261 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/0b26f6f8e4.png')}#gb108 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/dfbeb24785.png')}.gb_N #gb108 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/dfbeb24785.png')}#gb60 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/85bb99a341.png')}.gb_N #gb60 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/85bb99a341.png')}#gb175 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/eacd033c28.png')}.gb_N #gb175 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/eacd033c28.png')}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){#gb2 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/438087d3df.png')}.gb_N #gb2 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/438087d3df.png')}#gb22 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/cfa67efcd3.png')}.gb_N #gb22 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/cfa67efcd3.png')}#gb45 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/9c561d4392.png')}.gb_N #gb45 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/9c561d4392.png')}#gb72 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/90f42e515b.png')}.gb_N #gb72 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/90f42e515b.png')}#gb117 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e3cbb9b858.png')}.gb_N #gb117 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e3cbb9b858.png')}#gb136 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/17bdcddea9.png')}.gb_N #gb136 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/17bdcddea9.png')}#gb166 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/be3fe52205.png')}.gb_N #gb166 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/be3fe52205.png')}#gb171 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/1b217ae532.png')}.gb_N #gb171 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/1b217ae532.png')}#gb177 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/188f0d697b.png')}.gb_N #gb177 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/188f0d697b.png')}#gb206 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/20808fb750.png')}.gb_N #gb206 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/20808fb750.png')}#gb207 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/6d9eaee7f9.png')}.gb_N #gb207 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/6d9eaee7f9.png')}#gb211 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/2d7fffa981.png')}.gb_N #gb211 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/2d7fffa981.png')}#gb217 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e2c0b463b4.png')}.gb_N #gb217 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e2c0b463b4.png')}#gb228 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/fe8c881457.png')}.gb_N #gb228 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/fe8c881457.png')}#gb249 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/d54db42004.png')}.gb_N #gb249 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/d54db42004.png')}#gb260 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/99be7c5086.png')}.gb_N #gb260 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/99be7c5086.png')}#gb261 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/9001dae971.png')}.gb_N #gb261 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/9001dae971.png')}#gb108 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ca7b209615.png')}.gb_N #gb108 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/ca7b209615.png')}#gb60 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e000432278.png')}.gb_N #gb60 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/e000432278.png')}#gb175 .gb_M{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/84d52a8885.png')}.gb_N #gb175 .gb_M::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/84d52a8885.png')}}.gb_Z{padding:1px;display:inline-block;vertical-align:top;color:black;z-index:999;height:98px;width:86px}.gb_Z a{text-decoration:none}.gb_Z[aria-grabbed=true]{visibility:hidden}.gb_Z:hover{z-index:1001}.gb_Z:hover a{border:1px solid #e5e5e5;border-radius:2px;margin:7px 1px}.gb_Z.gb_0 a{border:1px solid #e5e5e5;box-shadow:0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,0.1);background:#fff;cursor:-moz-grabbing;cursor:-webkit-grabbing;margin:-1px;visibility:visible;z-index:1001}.gb_1{opacity:.5}.gb_Z.gb_0 a{color:#404040!important;cursor:-moz-grabbing;cursor:-webkit-grabbing;font:13px/27px Arial,sans-serif;text-decoration:none!important}.gb_O{color:#404040;display:inline-block;font-size:13px;margin:8px 2px;text-align:center;outline:none}.gb_O .gb_2,.gb_O .gb_M{display:inline-block;vertical-align:top;height:64px;width:64px}.gb_3{display:block;line-height:20px;overflow:hidden;white-space:nowrap;width:84px;text-overflow:ellipsis}.gb_Z:hover .gb_O{z-index:1}.gb_Z:hover .gb_3{background:rgba(255,255,255,.9);white-space:normal;overflow-wrap:break-word;word-wrap:break-word}.gb_O .gb_2{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_e3444bc5.png');background-size:92px 2731px}.gb_N .gb_O .gb_2,.gb_N .gb_4.gb_2{background-image:none;overflow:hidden;position:relative}.gb_N .gb_O .gb_2::before,.gb_N .gb_4.gb_2::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_e3444bc5.png');position:absolute}.gb_N .gb_M{background-image:none!important;position:relative}.gb_N .gb_M::before{left:0;position:absolute;top:0}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_O .gb_2{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v2_2bfc14f2.png')}.gb_N .gb_O .gb_2::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v2_2bfc14f2.png');transform:scale(.5);transform-origin:0 0}.gb_N .gb_O .gb_M::before{transform:scale(.5);transform-origin:0 0}}.gb_5 .gb_O:focus,#gb#gb .gb_5 a.gb_O:focus{text-decoration:underline}.gb_Z[aria-grabbed=true].gb_6{visibility:visible}.gb_7,.gb_8{position:relative;top:27px;visibility:hidden}.gb_9,.gb_aa{left:37px;visibility:hidden}.gb_7{float:left;width:0;height:0;border-top:5px solid transparent;border-bottom:5px solid transparent;border-right:5px solid #4273db}.gb_8{float:right;width:0;height:0;border-top:5px solid transparent;border-bottom:5px solid transparent;border-left:5px solid #4273db}.gb_9{position:absolute;top:0;width:0;height:0;border-left:5px solid transparent;border-right:5px solid transparent;border-bottom:5px solid #4273db}.gb_aa{position:absolute;top:59px;width:0;height:0;border-left:5px solid transparent;border-right:5px solid transparent;border-top:5px solid #4273db}ul.gb_ba li.gb_6:not(:first-child) .gb_7,ul.gb_ba li.gb_6:not(:nth-child(-n+3)) .gb_9,ul.gb_ba li.gb_6 .gb_8,ul.gb_ba li.gb_6 .gb_aa,ul.gb_ca li.gb_6 .gb_7,ul.gb_ca li.gb_6 .gb_9,ul.gb_ca li.gb_6:not(:last-child) .gb_8,ul.gb_ca li.gb_6:not(:nth-last-child(-n+3)) .gb_aa{visibility:visible}a.gb_Ba{border:none;color:#4285f4;cursor:default;font-weight:bold;outline:none;position:relative;text-align:center;text-decoration:none;text-transform:uppercase;white-space:nowrap}a.gb_Ba:hover:after,a.gb_Ba:focus:after{background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.12);content:'';height:100%;left:0;position:absolute;top:0;width:100%}a.gb_Ba:hover,a.gb_Ba:focus{text-decoration:none}a.gb_Ba:active{background-color:rgba(153,153,153,.4);text-decoration:none}a.gb_Ca{background-color:#4285f4;color:#fff}a.gb_Ca:active{background-color:#0043b2}.gb_Da{box-shadow:0 1px 1px rgba(0,0,0,.16)}.gb_Ba,.gb_Ca,.gb_Ea,.gb_Fa{display:inline-block;line-height:28px;padding:0 12px;border-radius:2px}.gb_Ea{background:#f8f8f8;border:1px solid #c6c6c6}.gb_Fa{background:#f8f8f8}.gb_Ea,#gb a.gb_Ea.gb_Ea,.gb_Fa{color:#666;cursor:default;text-decoration:none}#gb a.gb_Fa.gb_Fa{cursor:default;text-decoration:none}.gb_Fa{border:1px solid #4285f4;font-weight:bold;outline:none;background:#4285f4;background:linear-gradient(top,#4387fd,#4683ea);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#4387fd,endColorstr=#4683ea,GradientType=0)}#gb a.gb_Fa.gb_Fa{color:#fff}.gb_Fa:hover{box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15)}.gb_Fa:active{box-shadow:inset 0 2px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15);background:#3c78dc;background:linear-gradient(top,#3c7ae4,#3f76d3);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#3c7ae4,endColorstr=#3f76d3,GradientType=0)}.gb_mf{display:inline-block;line-height:normal;position:relative;z-index:987}.gb_7a{background-size:32px 32px;border-radius:50%;display:block;margin:-1px;overflow:hidden;position:relative;height:32px;width:32px;z-index:0}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-o-min-device-pixel-ratio:5/4),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_7a::before{display:inline-block;transform:scale(.5);transform-origin:left 0}.gb_ub::before{display:inline-block;transform:scale(.5);transform-origin:left 0}}.gb_7a:hover,.gb_7a:focus{box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15)}.gb_7a:active{box-shadow:inset 0 2px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15)}.gb_7a:active::after{background:rgba(0,0,0,.1);border-radius:50%;content:'';display:block;height:100%}.gb_8a{cursor:pointer;line-height:30px;min-width:30px;opacity:.75;overflow:hidden;vertical-align:middle;text-overflow:ellipsis}.gb_b.gb_8a{width:auto}.gb_8a:hover,.gb_8a:focus{opacity:.85}.gb_9a .gb_8a,.gb_9a .gb_ab{line-height:26px}#gb#gb.gb_9a a.gb_8a,.gb_9a .gb_ab{font-size:11px;height:auto}.gb_bb{border-top:4px solid #000;border-left:4px dashed transparent;border-right:4px dashed transparent;display:inline-block;margin-left:6px;opacity:.75;vertical-align:middle}.gb_cb:hover .gb_bb{opacity:.85}.gb_X .gb_8a,.gb_X .gb_bb{opacity:1}#gb#gb.gb_X.gb_X a.gb_8a,#gb#gb .gb_X.gb_X a.gb_8a{color:#fff}.gb_X.gb_X .gb_bb{border-top-color:#fff;opacity:1}.gb_ea .gb_7a:hover,.gb_X .gb_7a:hover,.gb_ea .gb_7a:focus,.gb_X .gb_7a:focus{box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15),0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,.2)}.gb_db .gb_eb,.gb_fb .gb_eb{position:absolute;right:1px}.gb_eb.gb_R,.gb_gb.gb_R,.gb_cb.gb_R{flex:0 1 auto;flex:0 1 main-size}.gb_hb.gb_W .gb_8a{width:30px!important}.gb_ib.gb_6a{display:none}@keyframes progressmove{0%{margin-left:-100%}to{margin-left:100%}}.gb_jb.gb_5a{display:none}.gb_jb{background-color:#ccc;height:3px;overflow:hidden}.gb_kb{background-color:#f4b400;height:100%;width:50%;animation:progressmove 1s linear 0s infinite}.gb_8a~.gb_lb,.gb_8a~.gb_mb{left:auto;right:6.5px}.gb_nb{outline:none}.gb_ob,#gb a.gb_ob.gb_ob,.gb_pb a,#gb .gb_pb.gb_pb a{color:#36c;text-decoration:none}.gb_ob:active,#gb a.gb_ob:active,.gb_ob:hover,#gb a.gb_ob:hover,.gb_pb a:active,#gb .gb_pb a:active,.gb_pb a:hover,#gb .gb_pb a:hover{text-decoration:underline}.gb_qb{margin:20px}.gb_rb,.gb_sb{display:inline-block;vertical-align:top}.gb_rb{margin-right:20px;position:relative}.gb_tb{border-radius:50%;overflow:hidden}.gb_ub{background-size:96px 96px;border:none;vertical-align:top;height:96px;width:96px}.gb_ib{background:rgba(78,144,254,.7);bottom:0;color:#fff;font-size:9px;font-weight:bold;left:0;line-height:9px;position:absolute;padding:7px 0;text-align:center;width:96px}.gb_tb .gb_ib{background:rgba(0,0,0,.54)}.gb_vb{font-weight:bold;margin:-4px 0 1px 0}.gb_xb{color:#666}.gb_pb{color:#ccc;margin:6px 0}.gb_pb a{margin:0 10px}.gb_pb a:first-child{margin-left:0}.gb_pb a:last-child{margin-right:0}.gb_sb .gb_yb{background:#4d90fe;border-color:#3079ed;font-weight:bold;margin:10px 0 0 0;color:#fff}#gb .gb_sb a.gb_yb.gb_yb{color:#fff}.gb_sb .gb_yb:hover{background:#357ae8;border-color:#2f5bb7}.gb_zb{background:#f5f5f5;border-top:1px solid #ccc;border-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);padding:10px 0;width:100%;display:table}.gb_zb .gb_yb{margin:0 20px}.gb_zb>div{display:table-cell;text-align:right}.gb_zb>div:first-child{text-align:left}.gb_zb .gb_Ab{display:block;text-align:center}.gb_Bb .gb_lb{border-bottom-color:#fef9db}.gb_Cb{background:#fef9db;font-size:11px;padding:10px 20px;white-space:normal}.gb_Cb b,.gb_ob{white-space:nowrap}.gb_Fb{background:#f5f5f5;border-top:1px solid #ccc;border-top-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);max-height:230px;overflow:auto}.gb_Hb{border-top:1px solid #ccc;border-top-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);display:block;padding:10px 20px;position:relative;white-space:nowrap}.gb_Ib .gb_Hb:focus .gb_Jb{outline:1px dotted #fff}.gb_Hb:hover{background:#eee}.gb_Hb[selected="true"]{overflow:hidden}.gb_Hb[selected="true"]>.gb_Kb{background-color:rgba(117,117,117,.9)}.gb_Hb[selected="true"]>.gb_Lb{display:block;position:absolute;z-index:2}.gb_Lb::-moz-focus-inner{border:0}.gb_Lb{background-color:transparent;border:none;color:#fff;display:none;font-family:Roboto,Arial,sans-serif;font-weight:400;font-size:14px;height:36px;min-width:86px;text-align:center;top:16px;width:auto}.gb_Hb[selected="true"]>.gb_Lb:focus{background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.24);border-radius:2px;outline:0}.gb_Hb[selected="true"]>.gb_Lb:hover,.gb_Hb[selected="true"]>.gb_Lb:focus:hover{background-color:#565656;border-radius:2px}.gb_Hb[selected="true"]>.gb_Lb:active{border-radius:2px;background-color:#212121}.gb_Mb{left:0;margin-left:5%}.gb_Nb{margin-right:5%;right:0}.gb_Hb:first-child,.gb_Ob:first-child+.gb_Hb{border-top:0}.gb_Ob{display:none}.gb_Pb{cursor:default}.gb_Pb:hover{background:transparent}.gb_Qb{border:none;vertical-align:top;height:48px;width:48px}.gb_Jb{display:inline-block;margin:6px 0 0 10px}.gb_Pb .gb_Qb,.gb_Pb .gb_Jb{opacity:.4}.gb_Rb{color:#000}.gb_Pb .gb_Rb{color:#666}.gb_Sb{color:#666}.gb_Tb{color:#666;font-style:italic}.gb_Kb{background-color:transparent;height:100%;left:0;position:absolute;text-align:center;top:0;width:100%;z-index:1}.gb_Lb:hover{background-color:rgba(100,100,100,0.4)}.gb_Ub{background:#f5f5f5;border-top:1px solid #ccc;border-top-color:rgba(0,0,0,.2);display:block;padding:10px 20px}.gb_Vb{background-position:-35px -449px;display:inline-block;margin:1px 0;vertical-align:middle;height:25px;width:25px}.gb_N .gb_Vb::before{left:-35px;top:-449px}.gb_Wb{color:#427fed;display:inline-block;padding:0 25px 0 10px;vertical-align:middle;white-space:normal}.gb_Ub:hover .gb_Wb{text-decoration:underline}.gb_zb .gb_yb:hover{box-shadow:0 1px 1px rgba(0,0,0,0.1);border-color:#c6c6c6;color:#222;background-color:#fff;background-image:linear-gradient(top,#fff,#f8f8f8);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorStr='#ffffff',EndColorStr='#f8f8f8')}.gb_og{color:#000;font:13px/27px Arial,sans-serif;left:0;min-width:1117px;position:absolute;top:0;width:100%}.gb_uf{font:13px/27px Arial,sans-serif;position:relative;height:60px;width:100%}.gb_9a .gb_uf{height:28px}#gba{height:60px}#gba.gb_9a{height:28px}#gba.gb_pg{height:90px}#gba.gb_qg{height:132px}#gba.gb_pg.gb_9a{height:58px}.gb_uf>.gb_R{height:60px;line-height:58px;vertical-align:middle}.gb_9a .gb_uf>.gb_R{height:28px;line-height:26px}.gb_uf::before{background:#e5e5e5;bottom:0;content:'';display:none;height:1px;left:0;position:absolute;right:0}.gb_uf{background:#f1f1f1}.gb_rg .gb_uf{background:#fff}.gb_rg .gb_uf::before,.gb_9a .gb_uf::before{display:none}.gb_ea .gb_uf,.gb_X .gb_uf,.gb_9a .gb_uf{background:transparent}.gb_ea .gb_uf::before{background:#e1e1e1;background:rgba(0,0,0,.12)}.gb_X .gb_uf::before{background:#333;background:rgba(255,255,255,.2)}.gb_R{display:inline-block;flex:0 0 auto;flex:0 0 main-size}.gb_R.gb_sg{float:right;order:1}.gb_tg{white-space:nowrap}.gb_T .gb_tg{display:-webkit-flex;display:flex}.gb_tg,.gb_R{margin-left:0!important;margin-right:0!important}.gb_6b{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_e3444bc5.png');background-size:92px 2731px}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_6b{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v2_2bfc14f2.png')}}.gb_hb:not(.gb_N) .gb_7a::before,.gb_hb:not(.gb_N) .gb_ub::before{content:none}.gb_N .gb_4b .gb_6b::before{left:0;top:-1139px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_4b .gb_6b::before{left:0;top:-790px}.gb_N.gb_ea .gb_4b .gb_6b::before{left:0;top:-1454px}.gb_N .gb_Wa{background-image:none!important}.gb_N .gb_7b{visibility:visible}.gb_Ib .gb_8d span{background:transparent}.gb_1b{min-width:152px;overflow:hidden;position:relative;z-index:987}.gb_2b{position:absolute;padding:0 30px 0 30px}.gb_3b .gb_2b{right:100%;margin-right:-152px}.gb_4b{display:inline-block;outline:none;vertical-align:middle}.gb_5b .gb_4b{position:relative;top:2px}.gb_4b .gb_6b,.gb_Wa{display:block}.gb_7b{border:none;display:block;visibility:hidden}.gb_4b .gb_6b{background-position:0 -1139px;height:33px;width:92px}.gb_Wa{background-repeat:no-repeat}.gb_X .gb_4b .gb_6b{background-position:0 -790px}.gb_ea .gb_4b .gb_6b{background-position:0 -1454px;opacity:.54}@keyframes gb__nb{0%{transform:scale(0,0)}20%{transform:scale(1.4,1.4)}50%{transform:scale(.8,.8)}85%{transform:scale(1.1,1.1)}to{transform:scale(1.0,1.0)}}.gb_wc{background-position:0 -1177px;opacity:.55;height:100%;width:100%}.gb_b:hover .gb_wc,.gb_b:focus .gb_wc{opacity:.85}.gb_xc .gb_wc{background-position:-35px -1212px}.gb_yc{background-color:#cb4437;border-radius:8px;font:bold 11px Arial;color:#fff;line-height:16px;min-width:14px;padding:0 1px;position:absolute;right:0;text-align:center;text-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,0.1);top:0;visibility:hidden;z-index:990}.gb_zc .gb_yc,.gb_zc .gb_Ac,.gb_zc .gb_Ac.gb_Bc{visibility:visible}.gb_Ac{padding:0 2px;visibility:hidden}.gb_Cc:not(.gb_Dc) .gb_mb,.gb_Cc:not(.gb_Dc) .gb_lb{left:3px}.gb_yc.gb_Ec{animation:gb__nb .6s 1s both ease-in-out;perspective-origin:top right;transform:scale(1,1);transform-origin:top right}.gb_Ec .gb_Ac{visibility:visible}.gb_ea .gb_b .gb_wc{background-position:0 -276px;opacity:.7}.gb_ea .gb_xc .gb_wc{background-position:0 -1212px}.gb_ea .gb_b:hover .gb_wc,.gb_ea .gb_b:focus .gb_wc{opacity:.85}.gb_X .gb_b .gb_wc{background-position:-35px -966px;opacity:1}.gb_X .gb_xc .gb_wc{background-position:-56px -2321px}.gb_ea .gb_yc,.gb_X .gb_yc{border:none}.gb_Cc .gb_Fc{font-size:14px;font-weight:bold;top:0;right:0}.gb_Cc .gb_b{display:inline-block;vertical-align:middle;box-sizing:border-box;height:30px;width:30px}.gb_Cc .gb_lb{border-bottom-color:#e5e5e5}.gb_Hc{background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.55);color:#fff;font-size:12px;font-weight:bold;line-height:20px;margin:5px;padding:0 2px;text-align:center;box-sizing:border-box;border-radius:50%;height:20px;width:20px}.gb_Hc.gb_Ic{background-position:-70px -2010px}.gb_Hc.gb_Jc{background-position:0 0}.gb_b:hover .gb_Hc,.gb_b:focus .gb_Hc{background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.85)}#gbsfw.gb_Kc{background:#e5e5e5;border-color:#ccc}.gb_ea .gb_Hc{background-color:rgba(0,0,0,.7)}.gb_X .gb_Hc.gb_Hc,.gb_X .gb_zc .gb_Hc.gb_Hc,.gb_X .gb_zc .gb_b:hover .gb_Hc,.gb_X .gb_zc .gb_b:focus .gb_Hc{background-color:#fff;color:#404040}.gb_X .gb_Hc.gb_Ic{background-position:-69px -2460px}.gb_X .gb_Hc.gb_Jc{background-position:0 -583px}.gb_zc .gb_Hc.gb_Hc{background-color:#db4437;color:#fff}.gb_zc .gb_b:hover .gb_Hc,.gb_zc .gb_b:focus .gb_Hc{background-color:#a52714}.gb_N .gb_wc::before{left:0;top:-1177px}.gb_N .gb_xc .gb_wc::before{left:-35px;top:-1212px}.gb_N.gb_ea .gb_b .gb_wc::before{left:0;top:-276px}.gb_N.gb_ea .gb_xc .gb_wc::before{left:0;top:-1212px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_b .gb_wc::before{left:-35px;top:-966px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_xc .gb_wc::before{left:-56px;top:-2321px}.gb_Ib .gb_Hc{border:1px solid #fff;color:#fff}.gb_Ib.gb_ea .gb_Hc{border-color:#000;color:#000}.gb_N .gb_Hc.gb_Ic::before,.gb_Ib.gb_N.gb_X .gb_Hc.gb_Ic::before{left:-70px;top:-2010px}.gb_N .gb_Hc.gb_Jc::before,.gb_Ib.gb_N.gb_X .gb_Hc.gb_Jc::before{left:0;top:0}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_Hc.gb_Ic::before,.gb_Ib.gb_N.gb_ea .gb_Hc.gb_Ic::before{left:-69px;top:-2460px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_Hc.gb_Jc::before,.gb_Ib.gb_N.gb_ea .gb_Hc.gb_Jc::before{left:0;top:-583px}.gb_nd{color:#ffffff;font-size:13px;font-weight:bold;height:25px;line-height:19px;padding-top:5px;padding-left:12px;position:relative;background-color:#4d90fe}.gb_nd .gb_od{color:#ffffff;cursor:default;font-size:22px;font-weight:normal;position:absolute;right:12px;top:5px}.gb_nd .gb_8c,.gb_nd .gb_pd{color:#ffffff;display:inline-block;font-size:11px;margin-left:16px;padding:0 8px;white-space:nowrap}.gb_qd{background:none;background-image:linear-gradient(top,rgba(0,0,0,0.16),rgba(0,0,0,0.2));border-radius:2px;border:1px solid #dcdcdc;border:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,0.1);cursor:default!important;filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#160000ff,endColorstr=#220000ff);text-decoration:none!important}.gb_qd:hover{background:none;background-image:linear-gradient(top,rgba(0,0,0,0.14),rgba(0,0,0,0.2));border:1px solid rgba(0,0,0,0.2);box-shadow:0 1px 1px rgba(0,0,0,0.1);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#14000000,endColorstr=#22000000)}.gb_qd:active{box-shadow:inset 0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,0.3)}.gb_Zc.gb_0c{padding:0}.gb_0c .gb_fa{padding:26px 26px 22px 13px;background:#ffffff}.gb_1c.gb_0c .gb_fa{background:#4d90fe}a.gb_2c{color:#666666!important;font-size:22px;height:9px;opacity:.8;position:absolute;right:14px;top:4px;text-decoration:none!important;width:9px}.gb_1c a.gb_2c{color:#c1d1f4!important}a.gb_2c:hover,a.gb_2c:active{opacity:1}.gb_3c{padding:0;width:258px;white-space:normal;display:table}.gb_4c .gb_fa{top:36px;border:0;padding:16px;box-shadow:4px 4px 12px rgba(0,0,0,0.4)}.gb_4c .gb_3c{width:328px}.gb_4c .gb_Fa,.gb_4c .gb_5c,.gb_4c .gb_Xc,.gb_4c .gb_Ba,.gb_6c{line-height:normal;font-family:Roboto,RobotoDraft,Helvetica,Arial,sans-serif}.gb_4c .gb_Fa,.gb_4c .gb_5c,.gb_4c .gb_Ba{font-weight:500}.gb_4c .gb_Fa,.gb_4c .gb_Ba{border:0;padding:10px 8px}.gb_0c .gb_Fa:active{outline:none;box-shadow:0 4px 5px rgba(0,0,0,.16)}.gb_4c .gb_5c{color:#222;margin-bottom:8px}.gb_4c .gb_Xc{color:#808080;font-size:14px}.gb_7c{text-align:right;font-size:14px;padding-bottom:0;white-space:nowrap}.gb_7c .gb_8c{margin-left:8px}.gb_7c .gb_9c.gb_8c img{background-color:inherit;border-radius:initial;height:1.5em;margin:-0.25em 10px -0.25em 2px;vertical-align:text-top;width:1.5em}.gb_4c .gb_3c .gb_ad .gb_9c{border:2px solid transparent}.gb_4c .gb_3c .gb_ad .gb_9c:focus{border-color:#bbccff}.gb_4c .gb_3c .gb_ad .gb_9c:focus:after,.gb_4c .gb_3c .gb_ad .gb_9c:hover:after{background-color:transparent}.gb_6c{background-color:#404040;color:#fff;padding:16px;position:absolute;top:36px;min-width:328px;max-width:650px;right:0;border-radius:2px;box-shadow:4px 4px 12px rgba(0,0,0,0.4)}.gb_6c a,.gb_6c a:visited{color:#5e97f6;text-decoration:none}.gb_bd{text-transform:uppercase}.gb_cd{padding-left:50px}.gb_1c .gb_3c{width:200px}.gb_5c{color:#333333;font-size:16px;line-height:20px;margin:0;margin-bottom:16px}.gb_1c .gb_5c{color:#ffffff}.gb_Xc{color:#666666;line-height:17px;margin:0;margin-bottom:5px}.gb_1c .gb_Xc{color:#ffffff}.gb_dd{text-decoration:none;color:#5e97f6}.gb_dd:visited{color:#5e97f6}.gb_dd:hover,.gb_dd:active{text-decoration:underline}.gb_ed{position:absolute;background:transparent;top:-999px;z-index:-1;visibility:hidden;margin-top:1px;margin-left:1px}#gb .gb_0c{margin:0}.gb_0c .gb_yb{background:#4d90fe;border-color:#3079ed;margin-top:15px}.gb_4c .gb_Fa{background:#4285f4}#gb .gb_0c a.gb_yb.gb_yb{color:#ffffff}.gb_0c .gb_yb:hover{background:#357ae8;border-color:#2f5bb7}.gb_fd .gb_Fc .gb_lb{border-bottom-color:#ffffff;display:block}.gb_gd .gb_Fc .gb_lb{border-bottom-color:#4d90fe;display:block}.gb_fd .gb_Fc .gb_mb,.gb_gd .gb_Fc .gb_mb{display:block}.gb_hd,.gb_ad{display:table-cell}.gb_hd{vertical-align:middle}.gb_4c .gb_hd{vertical-align:top}.gb_ad{padding-left:13px;width:100%}.gb_4c .gb_ad{padding-left:20px}.gb_id{display:block;display:inline-block;padding:1em 0 0 0;position:relative;width:100%}.gb_jd{color:#ff0000;font-style:italic;margin:0;padding-left:46px}.gb_id .gb_kd{float:right;margin:-20px 0;width:calc(100% - 46px)}.gb_ld svg{fill:grey}.gb_ld.gb_md svg{fill:#4285f4}.gb_id .gb_kd label:after{background-color:#4285f4}.gb_ld{display:inline;float:right;margin-right:22px;position:relative;top:-4px}.gb_nf{margin-bottom:32px;font-size:small}.gb_nf .gb_of{margin-right:5px}.gb_nf .gb_pf{color:red}.gb_Nc{display:none}.gb_Nc.gb_g{display:block}.gb_Oc{background-color:#fff;box-shadow:0 1px 0 rgba(0,0,0,0.08);color:#000;position:relative;z-index:986}.gb_Pc{height:40px;padding:16px 24px;white-space:nowrap}.gb_Qc{position:fixed;bottom:16px;padding:16px;right:16px;white-space:normal;width:328px;transition:width .2s,bottom .2s,right .2s;border-radius:2px;box-shadow:0 5px 5px -3px rgba(0,0,0,0.2),0 8px 10px 1px rgba(0,0,0,0.14),0 3px 14px 2px rgba(0,0,0,0.12)}@media (max-width:400px){.gb_Oc.gb_Qc{max-width:368px;width:auto;bottom:0;right:0}}.gb_Oc .gb_yb{border:0;font-weight:500;font-size:14px;line-height:36px;min-width:32px;padding:0 16px;vertical-align:middle}.gb_Oc .gb_yb:before{content:'';height:6px;left:0;position:absolute;top:-6px;width:100%}.gb_Oc .gb_yb:after{bottom:-6px;content:'';height:6px;left:0;position:absolute;width:100%}.gb_Oc .gb_yb+.gb_yb{margin-left:8px}.gb_Rc{height:48px;padding:4px;margin:-8px 0 0 -8px}.gb_Qc .gb_Rc{float:left;margin:-4px}.gb_Sc{font-family:Roboto,RobotoDraft,Helvetica,Arial,sans-serif;overflow:hidden;vertical-align:top}.gb_Pc .gb_Sc{display:inline-block;padding-left:8px;width:640px}.gb_Qc .gb_Sc{display:block;margin-left:56px;padding-bottom:16px}.gb_Tc{background-color:inherit}.gb_Pc .gb_Tc{display:inline-block;position:absolute;top:18px;right:24px}.gb_Qc .gb_Tc{text-align:right;padding-right:24px;padding-top:6px}.gb_Tc .gb_Uc{height:1.5em;margin:-.25em 10px -.25em 0;vertical-align:text-top;width:1.5em}.gb_Vc{line-height:20px;font-size:16px;font-weight:700;color:rgba(0,0,0,.87)}.gb_Qc .gb_Vc{color:rgba(0,0,0,.87);font-size:16px;line-height:20px;padding-top:8px}.gb_Pc .gb_Vc,.gb_Pc .gb_Wc{width:640px}.gb_Wc .gb_Xc,.gb_Wc{line-height:20px;font-size:13px;font-weight:400;color:rgba(0,0,0,.54)}.gb_Qc .gb_Wc .gb_Xc{font-size:14px}.gb_Qc .gb_Wc{padding-top:12px}.gb_Qc .gb_Wc a{color:rgba(66,133,244,1)}.gb_qf{position:relative;width:650px;z-index:986}#gbq2{padding-top:15px}.gb_T .gb_qf{min-width:200px;flex:0 2 auto;flex:0 2 main-size}.gb_V~.gb_qf{min-width:0}.gb_T #gbqf{margin-right:0;display:-webkit-flex;display:flex}.gb_T .gbqff{min-width:0;flex:1 1 auto;flex:1 1 main-size}.gb_N .gbqfi::before{left:0;top:-2321px}.gb_Ib .gbqfb:focus .gbqfi{outline:1px dotted #fff}#gbq2{display:block}#gbqf{display:block;margin:0;margin-right:60px;white-space:nowrap}.gbqff{border:none;display:inline-block;margin:0;padding:0;vertical-align:top;width:100%}.gbqfqw,#gbqfb,.gbqfwa{vertical-align:top}#gbqfaa,#gbqfab,#gbqfqwb{position:absolute}#gbqfaa{left:0}#gbqfab{right:0}.gbqfqwb,.gbqfqwc{right:0;left:0;height:100%}.gbqfqwb{padding:0 8px}#gbqfbw{display:inline-block;vertical-align:top}#gbqfb{border:1px solid transparent;border-bottom-left-radius:0;border-top-left-radius:0;height:30px;margin:0;outline:none;padding:0 0;width:60px;box-shadow:none;box-sizing:border-box;background:#4285f4;background:linear-gradient(top,#4387fd,#4683ea);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#4387fd,endColorstr=#4683ea,GradientType=1)}#gbqfb:hover{box-shadow:0 1px 1px rgba(0,0,0,0.1)}#gbqfb:focus{box-shadow:inset 0 0 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.5)}#gbqfb:hover:focus{box-shadow:inset 0 0 0 1px #fff,0 1px 1px rgba(0,0,0,0.1)}#gbqfb:active:active{border:1px solid transparent;box-shadow:inset 0 2px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15);background:#3c78dc;background:linear-gradient(top,#3c7ae4,#3f76d3);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#3c7ae4,endColorstr=#3f76d3,GradientType=1)}.gbqfi{background-position:0 -2321px;display:inline-block;margin:-1px;height:30px;width:30px}.gbqfqw{background:#fff;background-clip:padding-box;border:1px solid #cdcdcd;border-color:rgba(0,0,0,.15);border-right-width:0;height:30px;box-sizing:border-box}#gbfwc .gbqfqw{border-right-width:1px}#gbqfqw{position:relative}.gbqfqw.gbqfqw:hover{border-color:#a9a9a9;border-color:rgba(0,0,0,.3)}.gbqfwa{display:inline-block;width:100%}.gbqfwb{width:40%}.gbqfwc{width:60%}.gbqfwb .gbqfqw{margin-left:10px}.gbqfqw.gbqfqw:active,.gbqfqw.gbqfqwf.gbqfqwf{border-color:#4285f4}#gbqfq,#gbqfqb,#gbqfqc{background:transparent;border:none;height:20px;margin-top:4px;padding:0;vertical-align:top;width:100%}#gbqfq:focus,#gbqfqb:focus,#gbqfqc:focus{outline:none}.gbqfif,.gbqfsf{color:#222;font:16px arial,sans-serif}#gbqfbwa{display:none;text-align:center;height:0}#gbqfbwa .gbqfba{margin:16px 8px}#gbqfsa,#gbqfsb{font:bold 11px/27px Arial,sans-serif!important;vertical-align:top}.gb_ea .gbqfqw.gbqfqw,.gb_X .gbqfqw.gbqfqw{border-color:rgba(255,255,255,1);box-shadow:0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,.2)}.gb_ea #gbqfb,.gb_X #gbqfb{box-shadow:0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,.2)}.gb_ea #gbqfb:hover,.gb_X #gbqfb:hover{box-shadow:0 1px 1px rgba(0,0,0,0.1),0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,.2)}.gb_ea #gbqfb:active,.gb_X #gbqfb:active{box-shadow:inset 0 2px 0 rgba(0,0,0,.15),0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,.2)}.gbqfb,.gbqfba,.gbqfbb{cursor:default!important;display:inline-block;font-weight:bold;height:29px;line-height:29px;min-width:54px;padding:0 8px;text-align:center;text-decoration:none!important;border-radius:2px}.gbqfba:focus{border:1px solid #4d90fe;outline:none;box-shadow:inset 0 0 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.5)}.gbqfba:hover{border-color:#c6c6c6;color:#222!important;box-shadow:0 1px 1px rgba(0,0,0,0.1);background:#f8f8f8;background:linear-gradient(top,#f8f8f8,#f1f1f1);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#f8f8f8,endColorstr=#f1f1f1,GradientType=1)}.gbqfba:hover:focus{box-shadow:inset 0 0 0 1px #fff,0 1px 1px rgba(0,0,0,0.1)}.gbqfb::-moz-focus-inner{border:0}.gbqfba::-moz-focus-inner{border:0}.gbqfba{border:1px solid #dcdcdc;border-color:rgba(0,0,0,0.1);color:#444!important;font-size:11px;background:#f5f5f5;background:linear-gradient(top,#f5f5f5,#f1f1f1);filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient(startColorstr=#f5f5f5,endColorstr=#f1f1f1,GradientType=1)}.gbqfba:active{box-shadow:inset 0 1px 2px rgba(0,0,0,0.1)}.gb_rf .gb_b{background-position:0 -1699px;opacity:.55;height:30px;width:30px}.gb_rf .gb_b:hover,.gb_rf .gb_b:focus{opacity:.85}.gb_rf .gb_lb{border-bottom-color:#f5f5f5}#gbsfw.gb_sf{background:#f5f5f5;border-color:#ccc}.gb_X .gb_rf .gb_b{background-position:-35px -1699px;opacity:1}.gb_ea .gb_rf .gb_b{background-position:0 -966px;opacity:.7}.gb_ea .gb_rf .gb_b:hover,.gb_ea .gb_rf .gb_b:focus{opacity:.85}.gb_N .gb_rf .gb_b::before{left:0;top:-1699px}.gb_N.gb_ea .gb_rf .gb_b::before{left:0;top:-966px}.gb_N.gb_X .gb_rf .gb_b::before{left:-35px;top:-1699px}.gb_Sf{width:480px}.gb_Tf{background:#e7e7e7;background:rgba(0,0,0,.04);border-bottom-right-radius:0;line-height:30px;position:relative;text-align:center;width:100%}.gb_Tf:hover{background:#dbdbdb;background:rgba(0,0,0,.08)}.gb_Tf .gb_Uf{margin:0 10px}.gb_Vf{position:relative;z-index:1}.gb_Wf{background:#eee;border-bottom:1px solid #e3e3e3;border-left:1px solid #e3e3e3;display:inline-block;line-height:32px;text-align:center;width:160px}.gb_Vf .gb_Wf:first-child{border-left:none}.gb_Vf .gb_g{background:#fff;border-bottom:none}.gb_Xf{display:none;text-align:center}.gb_Xf.gb_g{display:block}.gb_Zf{color:inherit;display:inline-block;padding:15px;text-decoration:none}.gb_0f{background-clip:content-box;background-origin:content-box;display:inherit;height:64px;width:64px}.gb_1f{display:block;text-align:center}.gb_2f{border-top:none;top:78px;z-index:1;border-radius:0 0 2px 2px}.gb_3f{display:inline-block;vertical-align:middle}.gb_4f{display:inline-block;vertical-align:middle;background-size:100%;height:20px;width:20px}.gb_5f{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/5a1c013d3d.png')}.gb_6f{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/de580e5330.png')}.gb_7f{background-image:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/a/451603daf6.png')}.gb_3f{margin-left:4px}.gb_8f{margin:5px;width:470px}.gb_9f{border:none;display:block;margin:0 5px;outline:none;padding:0 5px;height:30px;width:450px}.gb_ag{border:none;display:block;margin:0 5px;outline:none;padding:0 5px;height:30px;width:450px;border-top:1px solid #e3e3e3}.gb_bg{border-color:#e3e3e3;display:block;font:inherit;margin:0 5px;outline:none;padding:5px;text-align:left;height:320px;width:450px}.gb_cg,.gb_dg{border:1px solid #e3e3e3;border-radius:2px;cursor:pointer;line-height:27px;margin:5px;padding:0 8px;width:54px}.gb_cg{float:left}.gb_dg{float:right}.gb_hb{min-width:255px;padding-left:30px;padding-right:30px;position:relative;text-align:right;z-index:986;align-items:center;justify-content:flex-end}.gb_9a .gb_hb{min-width:0}.gb_hb.gb_R{flex:1 1 auto;flex:1 1 main-size}.gb_uc{line-height:normal;position:relative;text-align:left}.gb_uc.gb_R,.gb_ce.gb_R,.gb_ab.gb_R{flex:0 1 auto;flex:0 1 main-size}.gb_eg,.gb_fg{display:inline-block;padding:0 0 0 15px;position:relative;vertical-align:middle}.gb_ce{line-height:normal;padding-right:15px}.gb_hb .gb_ce.gb_U{padding-right:0}.gb_ab{color:#404040;line-height:30px;min-width:30px;overflow:hidden;vertical-align:middle;text-overflow:ellipsis}#gb.gb_9a.gb_9a .gb_Lf,#gb.gb_9a.gb_9a .gb_uc>.gb_fg .gb_Mf{background:none;border:none;color:#36c;cursor:pointer;filter:none;font-size:11px;line-height:26px;padding:0;box-shadow:none}#gb.gb_9a.gb_X .gb_Lf,#gb.gb_9a.gb_X .gb_uc>.gb_fg .gb_Mf{color:#fff}.gb_9a .gb_Lf{text-transform:uppercase}.gb_hb.gb_V{padding-left:0;padding-right:29px}.gb_hb.gb_gg{max-width:400px}.gb_hg{background-clip:content-box;background-origin:content-box;opacity:.27;padding:22px;height:16px;width:16px}.gb_hg.gb_R{display:none}.gb_hg:hover,.gb_hg:focus{opacity:.55}.gb_ig{background-position:-69px -2252px}.gb_jg{background-position:-35px -2321px;padding-left:30px;padding-right:14px;position:absolute;right:0;top:0;z-index:990}.gb_db:not(.gb_fb) .gb_jg,.gb_V .gb_ig{display:inline-block}.gb_db .gb_ig{padding-left:30px;padding-right:0;width:0}.gb_db:not(.gb_fb) .gb_kg{display:none}.gb_hb.gb_R.gb_V,.gb_V:not(.gb_fb) .gb_uc{flex:0 0 auto;flex:0 0 main-size}.gb_hg,.gb_V .gb_ce,.gb_fb .gb_uc{overflow:hidden}.gb_db .gb_ce{padding-right:0}.gb_V .gb_uc{padding:1px 1px 1px 0}.gb_db .gb_uc{width:75px}.gb_hb.gb_lg,.gb_hb.gb_lg .gb_ig,.gb_hb.gb_lg .gb_ig::before,.gb_hb.gb_lg .gb_ce,.gb_hb.gb_lg .gb_uc{transition:width .5s ease-in-out,min-width .5s ease-in-out,max-width .5s ease-in-out,padding .5s ease-in-out,left .5s ease-in-out}.gb_T .gb_hb{min-width:0}.gb_hb.gb_W,.gb_hb.gb_W .gb_uc,.gb_hb.gb_mg,.gb_hb.gb_mg .gb_uc{min-width:0!important}.gb_hb.gb_W,.gb_hb.gb_W .gb_R{flex:0 0 auto!important}.gb_hb.gb_W .gb_ab{width:30px!important}.gb_ng{margin-right:32px}.gb_6a{display:none}.gb_N .gb_ig::before{clip:rect(2252px 85px 2268px 69px);left:-47px;top:-2230px}.gb_N .gb_6b.gb_jg{position:absolute}.gb_N .gb_jg::before{clip:rect(2321px 51px 2337px 35px);left:-5px;top:-2299px}.gb_N .gb_db .gb_ig::before{left:-39px}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_N .gb_ig::before{clip:rect(4504px 170px 4536px 138px)}.gb_N .gb_jg::before{clip:rect(4642px 102px 4674px 70px)}}.gb_N .gb_6b,.gb_N .gbii,.gb_N .gbip{background-image:none;overflow:hidden;position:relative}.gb_N .gb_6b::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v1_e3444bc5.png');position:absolute}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gb_N .gb_6b::before{content:url('//ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/v2_2bfc14f2.png');transform:scale(.5);transform-origin:0 0}}.gb_Ib a:focus{outline:1px dotted #fff!important}.gb_9a#gb{left:auto;right:0;width:auto}sentinel{}#gbq .gbgt-hvr,#gbq .gbgt:focus{background-color:transparent;background-image:none}.gbqfh#gbq1{display:none}.gbxx{display:none !important}#gbq{line-height:normal;position:relative;top:0px;white-space:nowrap}#gbq{left:0;width:100%}#gbq2{top:0px;z-index:986}#gbq4{display:inline-block;max-height:29px;overflow:hidden;position:relative}.gbqfh#gbq2{z-index:985}.gbqfh#gbq2{margin:0;margin-left:0 !important;padding-top:0;position:relative;top:310px}.gbqfh #gbqf{margin:auto;min-width:534px;padding:0 !important}.gbqfh #gbqfbw{display:none}.gbqfh #gbqfbwa{display:block}.gbqfh #gbqf{max-width:512px;min-width:200px}.gbqfh .gbqfqw{border-right-width:1px}  
.gbii::before{content:url(https://ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_27.png)}.gbip::before{content:url(https://ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_96.png)}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-o-min-device-pixel-ratio:5/4),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gbii::before{content:url(https://ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_27.png)}.gbip::before{content:url(https://ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_96.png)}}  
.gbii{background-image:url(https://ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_27.png)}.gbip{background-image:url(https://ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_96.png)}@media (min-resolution:1.25dppx),(-o-min-device-pixel-ratio:5/4),(-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25),(min-device-pixel-ratio:1.25){.gbii{background-image:url(https://ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_27.png)}.gbip{background-image:url(https://ssl.gstatic.com/gb/images/silhouette_96.png)}}

_docs_flag_initialData={"docs-ails":"docs_warm","docs-fwds":"docs_nf","docs-crs":"docs_crs_tsol","info_params":{"includes_info_params":true},"docs-ecp":false,"uls":"","scotty_upload_url":"/upload/document/resumable","docs-net-usud":true,"docs-net-udmi":500000,"docs-net-udur":"/upload/blob/document","docs-net-udpt":40000,"docs-enable_feedback_svg":false,"enable_feedback":true,"docs-fpid":713722,"docs-fbid":"ExternalUserData","domain_type":"ND","ncablmu":"https://docs.google.com/support/bin/static.py?page\u003dknown_issues.cs","docos-eos":true,"lssv":7,"oswu":"/fe/s/fe.s.ClientModule.nocache.js","docs-offline-nnodi":100,"docs-offline-swcmcd":30000,"docs-offline-swcmcul":10,"sgcn":"APISID","eooodab":false,"docs-localstore-lral":500,"docs-localstore-iort":10000,"docs-localstore-sefr":true,"docs-offline-dbfuac":20000,"docs-extension-id":"ghbmnnjooekpmoecnnnilnnbdlolhkhi","dcau":"https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/ghbmnnjooekpmoecnnnilnnbdlolhkhi","dchau":"https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/apdfllckaahabafndbhieahigkjlhalf","docs-ewtaoe":true,"docs-offline-hsu":"docs.google.com","docs-offline-oebp":"/offline/eventbusworker.js","docs-offline-eltoseb":false,"docs-offline-eoseb":false,"docs-offline-dleb":false,"docs-offline-toomem":false,"docs-offline-mobile-mms":15000000,"dffm":["Calibri","Cambria","Syncopate","Lobster","Corsiva","Coming Soon","Shadows Into Light","Indie Flower","Tahoma","Crafty Girls","Proxima Nova","Roboto Condensed","Average","Lato","Source Code Pro","Old Standard TT","Alfa Slab One","Playfair Display","PT Sans Narrow","Muli","Montserrat","Roboto Slab","Raleway","Open Sans","Oswald","Amatic SC","Source Sans Pro","Roboto","Economica","Reenie Beenie","Stint Ultra Expanded","Alegreya","Merriweather"],"docs-offline-desktop-mms":200000000,"docs-offline-dck":"AIzaSyDrRZPb_oNAJLpNm167axWK5i85cuYG_HQ","kixOfflineUrl":"/document","trixOfflineUrl":"/spreadsheet","trixOfflineUrlSuffix":"/offline/view","trixOnlineUrlSuffix":"/ccc","ritzOfflineUrl":"/spreadsheets","drawingsOfflineUrl":"/drawings","punchOfflineUrl":"/presentation","udurls":true,"olbu":"/offline","oooap":"/optout","icso":false,"docs-obsImUrl":"https://ssl.gstatic.com/docs/common/cleardot.gif","docs_oogt":"OGB_COLDSTART","docs-sw-eposw":false,"docs-offline-ospp":"/offline","docs-sw-ecosw":false,"docs-sw-esosw":false,"docs-offline-edrrwrc":true,"docs-offline-copy":false,"docs-offline-esdp":false,"docs-offline-mrs":1073741824,"docs-offline-uebie":true,"docs-localstore-eplam":false,"docs-localstore-ebsee":false,"docs-offline-ebsr":true,"docs-emasl":false,"docs-offline-eoir":true,"fatra":true,"docs-localstore-ilat":5000,"docs-lsltms":20000,"docs-offline-eiedp":false,"docs-offline-eddm":5000,"docs-localstore-eswlm":false,"docs-localstore-eswlr":false,"docs-offline-eoep":true,"docs-swfe":false,"docs-offline-eeooip":false,"docs-offline-pewhao":true,"docs-offline-eswnp":false,"docs-offline-eorlv":false,"docs-offline-pouwhao":true,"docs-sw-cache-prefix":"document","docs-text-ewf":true,"docs-text-ewfird":false,"docs-text-wfird":10,"docs-wfsl":["ca","da","de","en","es","fi","fr","it","nl","no","pt","sv"],"docs-esfla":true,"docs-efpsf":false,"docs-evnli":false,"docs-emfms":false,"docs-edf":false,"docs-text-eemfe":false,"docs-efsd":false,"docs-eidf":false,"docs-fse":false,"ilcm":{"eui":"ADFN-cs4OTPhUptxuLmFcWtCLWY4tnfvRq96KiNnwgCEXXBuEE38kUtIuT6nXVkJwRrVhOojmDnj","je":1,"sstu":1505678662448000,"si":"CIDnyI6CrdYCFYvuJAodJ84DEQ","ei":[5700505,5700527,5700624,5701955,5700019,5700547,5700658,5700350,5700994,5701844,5700551,5701610,5700684,5701409,5700668,5700900,5700650,5700213,5700162,5701248,5701943,5701975,5701732,5700180,5700962,5700386,5702024,5700982,5700784,5700836,5700933,5701264,5700322,5701630,5700567,5701075,5701602,5700446,5701578,5701769,5701352,5700908,5700146,5701373,5700286,5701244,5700592,5701014,5700016,5700672,5700608,5701167,5700250,5700105,5700085,5701915,5701853,5700634,5700944,5701224,5701143,5700583,5700130,5701204,5700394,5702043,5700788,5700638,5701533,5701889,5701500,5701323,5700100,5701870,5700362,5701588,5700410,5700808,5701192,5701200,5701304,5700937,5701176,5701180,5700266,5701022,5701441,5701062,5700990,5701288,5701973,5700258,5702039,5701369,5701401,5701804,5701284,5700978,5701496,5701991,5701067,5701979,5702079,5701663,5701528,5700058,5700941,5702015,5701356,5700114,5701127,5701054,5700189,5701300,5700600]},"docs-eoi":true,"docs-eopfo":true,"docs-eopfov2":false,"docs-ce":true,"docs-cei":{"i":[5700505,5700527,5700624,5701955,5700019,5700547,5700658,5700350,5700994,5701844,5700551,5701610,5700684,5701409,5700668,5700900,5700650,5700213,5700162,5701248,5701943,5701975,5701732,5700180,5700962,5700386,5702024,5700982,5700784,5700836,5700933,5701264,5700322,5701630,5700567,5701075,5701602,5700446,5701578,5701769,5701352,5700908,5700146,5701373,5700286,5701244,5700592,5701014,5700016,5700672,5700608,5701167,5700250,5700105,5700085,5701915,5701853,5700634,5700944,5701224,5701143,5700583,5700130,5701204,5700394,5702043,5700788,5700638,5701533,5701889,5701500,5701323,5700100,5701870,5700362,5701588,5700410,5700808,5701192,5701200,5701304,5700937,5701176,5701180,5700266,5701022,5701441,5701062,5700990,5701288,5701973,5700258,5702039,5701369,5701401,5701804,5701284,5700978,5701496,5701991,5701067,5701979,5702079,5701663,5701528,5700058,5700941,5702015,5701356,5700114,5701127,5701054,5700189,5701300,5700600],"cf":{"homescreen_cello_client_metrics_uri":[0,0,"",-1],"enable_homescreen_priority_docs":[0,0,"",-1],"enable_homescreen_priority_docs_promo":[0,0,"",-1],"enable_homescreen_action_items_structured_query":[0,0,"",-1]}},"docs-hatsfl":"https://www.google.com/insights/consumersurveys/async_survey?site\u003don5jtaghoumyryh4vgyoqypchi\u0026ctry\u0026uilang\u003den\u0026ui\u003d1\u0026v1\u003dND","docs-hatst":0,"docs-egh":true,"docs-hatsl":"","buildLabel":"kix_2017.36-Tue_RC05","docs-show_debug_info":false,"ondlburl":"//docs.google.com","drive_url":"//drive.google.com?usp\u003ddocs_web","app_url":"https://docs.google.com/document/?usp\u003ddocs_web","docs-mid":2048,"docs-eicd":false,"docs-icdmt":[],"docs-sup":"/document","docs-seu":"https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-AIyc8eqT2ht8NXND2mUAHe3YI6K4qmR4eFg_1Bth8g/edit","docs-uptc":["lsrp","noreplica","ths","tam","ntd","app_install_xsrf_token","sle","dl","usp","urp","utm_source","utm_medium","utm_campaign","utm_term","utm_content"],"docs-uddn":"","docs-udn":"","docs-cwsd":"https://clients5.google.com","docs-vvrh":true,"docs-vcurl":["/static/document/client/css/380236057-projector_viewer_css_ltr.css"],"docs-tafl":true,"promo_url":"","promo_title":"Name your versions","promo_content_html":"Now you can give your versions a name by clicking on its timestamp or its overflow menu.","promo_link_text":"","promo_element_id":"docs-revisions-collapsible-pane","promo_orientation":3,"promo_arrow_alignment":0,"promo_show_on_click":false,"promo_hide_arrow":false,"promo_show_on_load":false,"promo_id_for_preference":"revisionHistoryModeNamedRevisions","promo_mark_dismissed_on_show":true,"promo_use_global_preference":true,"promo_close_button_text":"","promo_action_id":"","promo_impression_id":21,"docs-hpi":"","docs-thtea":false,"docs-euctu":true,"docs-tdc":"[{\"id\":\"0:Basics\",\"name\":\"Basics\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Brochures\",\"name\":\"Brochures \\\u0026 newsletters\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Calendars\",\"name\":\"Calendars \\\u0026 schedules\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Business\",\"name\":\"Contracts, onboarding, and other forms\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Finance\",\"name\":\"Finance \\\u0026 accounting\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Letters\",\"name\":\"Letters\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Reports\",\"name\":\"Reports \\\u0026 proposals\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"0:Planners\",\"name\":\"Trackers\",\"deletedIds\":[]},{\"id\":\"Unparented\",\"name\":\"Uncategorized\",\"deletedIds\":[\"0:NoTemplateCategories\"]}]","docs-ttt":0,"docs-tcdtc":"[]","docs-mtdl":500,"docs-ividtg":false,"docs-tdvc":false,"docs-tdcp":0,"docs-tmbp":false,"docs-hetsdd":false,"docs-etao":true,"docs-etaogu":true,"docs-etaos":true,"docs-tintd":false,"docs-eesaru":"https://enterprisesearch-pa.googleapis.com","docs-ecak":"AIzaSyCEROFk81Mmc8_HbHPPaR9BkC7C4utCkNQ","docs-eeriil":false,"docs-ebgops":true,"docs-explore":true,"docs-eef":false,"docs-emodo":0,"docs-eesac":true,"docs-eees":false,"docs-eerisf":false,"docs-dens":false,"docs-erispe":false,"docs-eeess":[],"docs-eeris":false,"docs-els":true,"enable_anonymous_photo_creation":true,"docs-al":[0,0,0,1,0],"docs-ndt":"Untitled document","docs-rpe":false,"docs-sfcnidt":false,"docs-as":"","docs-etdimo":true,"docs-mdck":"AIzaSyAGzWfHQsxTHRSNkBG0DVRYon-iLYCkzCc","docs-etiff":false,"docs-spfe":true,"docs-mriim":1800000,"docs-eccbs":true,"docos-sosj":false,"docs-rlmp":true,"docs-mmpt":9000,"docs-erd":true,"docs-erfar":true,"docs-ensb":true,"docs-ddts":true,"docs-uootuns":true,"docs-amawso":false,"docs-mdso":false,"docs-ofmpp":true,"docs-anlpfdo":true,"docs-pid":"","ecid":true,"docs-emo":false,"docs-eos":true,"docs-pedd":true,"docs-eir":true,"docs-edll":true,"docs-eivu":true,"docs-dc-ca":true,"server_time_ms":1505678662451,"gaia_session_id":"","app-bc":"#4285f4","enable_iframed_embed_api":true,"docs-fut":"//drive.google.com?usp\u003ddocs_web#folders/{folderId}","esid":true,"esubid":false,"docs-etbs":true,"docs-usp":"docs_web","docs-isb":false,"docs-enct":false,"docs-dc":false,"docs-mtrb1c":"","docs-mtrb2c":"","docs-mtrb3c":"","docs-anddc":true,"docs-mip":25000000,"docs-cp":false,"docs-mib":52428800,"docs-ssi":false,"docs-jern":"edit","docs-dom":false,"docs-ema":false,"docs-fwd":false,"docs-dwc":false,"docs-eflimt":true,"docs-mcssa":true,"docs-tdd":false,"enable_kennedy":true,"docs-gth":"Go to Docs home screen","docs-emi":false,"docs-epiot":true,"docs-eopiiv2":false,"opendv":true,"onePickImportDocumentUrl":"https://docs.google.com/picker?protocol\u003dgadgets\u0026relayUrl\u003dhttps://docs.google.com/relay.html\u0026hostId\u003dkix\u0026title\u003dSelect+document+to+import\u0026hl\u003den\u0026newDriveView\u003dtrue\u0026origin\u003dhttps://docs.google.com\u0026st\u003d000770F203A3DEA2C9D9EB44FF7C3A32E862944786909CABC2::1505678662452\u0026navHidden\u003dtrue\u0026nav\u003d((%22upload%22,null,%7B%22data%22:%7B%22importTo%22:%22kix%22%7D,%22query%22:%22docs%22%7D))","opmbs":52428800,"opmpd":5000,"opbu":"https://docs.google.com/picker","opru":"https://docs.google.com/relay.html","opdu":false,"opccp":false,"ophi":"kix","opst":"000770F203A3DEA2C9D9EB44FF7C3A32E862944786909CABC2::1505678662452","opuci":"document","docs-to":"https://docs.google.com","maestro_domain":"https://script.google.com","maestro_container_token":"ACjPJvEUT5ql0sRZIzeWJPkfgcOhPMy2NZFfNheYvj-84a7KMPS5L66fEadyVl9SiBreqyi7-pvzYPg0rC783UTpVRmKoBZc77P-urjULDAmDzeyTQlBg0aQtw40uZ4K","maestro_script_editor_uri":"https://script.google.com/macros/start?mid\u003dACjPJvEUT5ql0sRZIzeWJPkfgcOhPMy2NZFfNheYvj-84a7KMPS5L66fEadyVl9SiBreqyi7-pvzYPg0rC783UTpVRmKoBZc77P-urjULDAmDzeyTQlBg0aQtw40uZ4K\u0026uiv\u003d2","maestro_new_project_uri":"https://script.google.com/macros/create?mid\u003dACjPJvEUT5ql0sRZIzeWJPkfgcOhPMy2NZFfNheYvj-84a7KMPS5L66fEadyVl9SiBreqyi7-pvzYPg0rC783UTpVRmKoBZc77P-urjULDAmDzeyTQlBg0aQtw40uZ4K\u0026uiv\u003d2","maestro_script_gallery_uri":"https://docs.google.com/macros/scriptGalleryPanel?mid\u003dACjPJvEUT5ql0sRZIzeWJPkfgcOhPMy2NZFfNheYvj-84a7KMPS5L66fEadyVl9SiBreqyi7-pvzYPg0rC783UTpVRmKoBZc77P-urjULDAmDzeyTQlBg0aQtw40uZ4K\u0026uiv\u003d2","maestro_script_manager_uri":"https://script.google.com/macros/scriptManagerPanel?mid\u003dACjPJvEUT5ql0sRZIzeWJPkfgcOhPMy2NZFfNheYvj-84a7KMPS5L66fEadyVl9SiBreqyi7-pvzYPg0rC783UTpVRmKoBZc77P-urjULDAmDzeyTQlBg0aQtw40uZ4K\u0026uiv\u003d2","enable_maestro":true,"docs-emae":true,"mae-cwssw":false,"mae-aoeba":true,"mae-esme":false,"mae-seitd":true,"docs-mhea":true,"docs-pn":336,"docs-idu":false,"docs-rn":1785128027,"docs-ct":"s","docs-hes":true,"docs-hecud":true,"docs-heoi":true,"docs-offline-uiaffd":true,"docs-offline-uoia":true,"docs-hetd":true,"docs-hhso":false,"docs-huogmb":true,"docs-hoec":true,"docs-hosui":true,"docs-huso":false,"docs-hevq":false,"docs-hecom":true,"docs-heftu":false,"docs-cci":"PROD","docs-caru":"https://clients6.google.com","docs-cbau":"https://drive.google.com","docs-cfru":"https://lh3.google.com","docs-ctcu":"https://client-channel.google.com/client-channel/client","docs-ctsu":"https://clients4.google.com/invalidation/lcs/client","docs-cpv":0,"docs-hesd":false,"docs-hasid":"Docs","docs-hdck":"AIzaSyDl-UL2oekTnhhyaKOSEIX2fYcWIapfhR0","docs-cpf":"","docs-hufcm":false,"docs-hunca":true,"docs-hdod":"docs.google.com","docs-hucs":true,"docs-cpkl":[""],"jobset":"prod","docs-eafn":false,"docs-nad":"sites.google.com","docs-epcc":false,"docs-dlpe":true,"docs_abuse_link":"https://docs.google.com/abuse?id\u003d1-AIyc8eqT2ht8NXND2mUAHe3YI6K4qmR4eFg_1Bth8g","docs-erhur":true,"docs-enr":true,"docs-enrhmnrp":true,"docs-ediit":false,"docs-emddi":false,"docs-eemnr":true,"docs-errtv":true,"enable_omnibox_help_menu":true,"enable_omnibox":true,"docs-sticky_view_mode":true,"docs-vc":0.0,"docs-vma":4,"docs-evt":true,"docs-ehsr":false,"docs-esm":true,"docs-eaav":false,"docs-eaaveg":false,"docs-eaavg":false,"docs-eaes":false,"docs-eahs":false,"docs-eau":false,"docs-eavc":false,"docs-se":false,"docs-ebcrsct":true,"docs-iror":false,"docs-text-tsmcs":4000,"mobilenative-ecbc":false,"docs-ar":true,"docs-lvrfio":false,"docs-cslvca":true,"kix-sdnwol":true,"docs-smheo":false,"docs-mwid":false,"docs-text-encgscf":true,"docs-text-elaor":false,"docs-text-enphb":true,"docs-text-esm":false,"docs-text-epldl":true,"docs-text-etsrdpn":false,"docs-text-etsrds":false,"docs-text-ettws":true,"docs-text-enip":false,"docs-text-tems":true,"docs-text-ehfms":false,"docs-text-ess":false,"docs-text-edtui":false,"docs-enih":false,"docs-enoss":true,"docs-enossp":true,"docs-etbe":false,"docs-text-ehlb":false,"docs-text-etcu":true,"kix-uzwsoab":true,"docs-text-epbsh":true,"docs-text-edlbi":true,"kix-dsu":"https://docs.google.com/drawings","kix-baroce":false,"kix-effsui":false,"kix-esc":false,"kix-csro":true,"cvwais":19,"kix-efsi":false,"kix-eisu":true,"kix-esnu":false,"kix-esdp":false,"kix-esd":false,"kix-ezwcs":false,"kix-ob":"","kix-enhfui":false,"kix-ius":false,"kix-epbsu":true,"kix-enwpi":true,"xdbcmUri":"https://docs.google.com/document/xdbcm.html","xdbcfAllowXpc":true,"docs-corsbc":true,"xdbcfAllowHostNamePrefix":true,"docs-spdy":false,"enable_csi":true,"csi_service_name":"kix","docs-csi-reporting-uri-override":"","docs-smv":2,"docs-esdur":true,"docs-eobs":false,"docs-eobsp":false,"kix-eart":60000,"docs-eegbr":false,"kix-fc":false,"enable_docos":true,"docs-edcsp":false,"docs-ececnui":false,"docs-estac":true,"docs-stdack":"AIzaSyBfKYKXN2w_hxv9HNOUNJjp6xZYbY_OUcY","docs-stap":"","docs-scr-sks":"https://keep-pa.clients6.google.com","docs-scr-sav":true,"docs-scr":true,"docs-scr-ceu":["/static/document/client/css/63333389-scratchpad_css_ltr.css"],"docs-dcr":false}; _docs_flag_cek='';var DOCS_timing={}; DOCS_timing['sl']=new Date().getTime();(function(){(function(){function e(a){this.t={};this.tick=function(a,c,b){this.t[a]=[void 0!=b?b:(new Date).getTime(),c];if(void 0==b)try{window.console.timeStamp("CSI/"+a)}catch(h){}};this.tick("start",null,a)}var a;if(window.performance)var d=(a=window.performance.timing)&&a.responseStartvar f=0<d?new e(d):new e;window.jstiming={Timer:e,load:f};if(a){var c=a.navigationStart;0<c&&d>=c&&(window.jstiming.srt=d-c)}if(a){var b=window.jstiming.load;0<c&&d>=c&&(b.tick("_wtsrt",void 0,c),b.tick("wtsrt_","_wtsrt",  
d),b.tick("tbsd_","wtsrt_"))}try{a=null,window.chrome&&window.chrome.csi&&(a=Math.floor(window.chrome.csi().pageT),b&&0<c&&(b.tick("_tbnd",void 0,window.chrome.csi().startE),b.tick("tbnd_","_tbnd",c))),null==a&&window.gtbExternal&&(a=window.gtbExternal.pageT()),null==a&&window.external&&(a=window.external.pageT,b&&0<c&&(b.tick("_tbnd",void 0,window.external.startE),b.tick("tbnd_","_tbnd",c))),a&&(window.jstiming.pt=a)}catch(g){}})();}).call(this);

JavaScript isn't enabled in your browser, so this file can't be opened. Enable and reload.

  


[](https://docs.google.com/document/?usp=docs_web)

[ ](https://docs.google.com/document/?usp=docs_web)  


  
[Sign in](https://accounts.google.com/ServiceLogin?service=wise&passive=1209600&continue=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-AIyc8eqT2ht8NXND2mUAHe3YI6K4qmR4eFg_1Bth8g/edit&followup=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-AIyc8eqT2ht8NXND2mUAHe3YI6K4qmR4eFg_1Bth8g/edit<mpl=docs)

Story- Finally Home

  
Share

  


The version of the browser you are using is no longer supported. Please upgrade to a [supported browser](https://support.google.com/docs/answer/2375082?hl=en).[Dismiss](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-AIyc8eqT2ht8NXND2mUAHe3YI6K4qmR4eFg_1Bth8g/edit#)document.getElementById('docs-unsupported-browser-bar').addEventListener('click', function () {this.parentNode.parentNode.removeChild(this.parentNode);KX_resize();return false;});  


  


File

Edit

View

Tools

Help

Accessibility

Debug

See new changes

Accessibility

View only

 

  
DOCS_timing['chv'] = new Date().getTime(); KX_resize = function() {if (KX_kixApp) {KX_kixApp.resize();}};

[Toggle screen reader support](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-AIyc8eqT2ht8NXND2mUAHe3YI6K4qmR4eFg_1Bth8g/edit#)DOCS_timing['sjl'] = new Date().getTime();(function(){if(window.jstiming){window.jstiming.a={};window.jstiming.b=1;var f=function(b,a,d){var c=b.t[a],e=b.t.start;if(c&&(e||d))return c=b.t[a][0],void 0!=d?e=d:e=e[0],Math.round(c-e)},m=function(b,a,d){var c="";window.jstiming.srt&&(c+="&srt="+window.jstiming.srt,delete window.jstiming.srt);window.jstiming.pt&&(c+="&tbsrt="+window.jstiming.pt,delete window.jstiming.pt);try{window.external&&window.external.tran?c+="&tran="+window.external.tran:window.gtbExternal&&window.gtbExternal.tran?c+="&tran="+window.gtbExternal.tran():  
window.chrome&&window.chrome.csi&&(c+="&tran="+window.chrome.csi().tran)}catch(t){}var e=window.chrome;if(e&&(e=e.loadTimes)){e().wasFetchedViaSpdy&&(c+="&p=s");if(e().wasNpnNegotiated){c+="&npn=1";var g=e().npnNegotiatedProtocol;g&&(c+="&npnv="+(encodeURIComponent||escape)(g))}e().wasAlternateProtocolAvailable&&(c+="&apa=1")}var k=b.t,r=k.start;e=[];g=[];for(var h in k)if("start"!=h&&0!=h.indexOf("_")){var l=k[h][1];l?k[l]&&g.push(h+"."+f(b,h,k[l][0])):r&&e.push(h+"."+f(b,h))}delete k.start;if(a)for(var n in a)c+=  
"&"+n+"="+a[n];(a=d)||(a="https:"==document.location.protocol?"https://csi.gstatic.com/csi":"http://csi.gstatic.com/csi");return[a,"?v=3","&s="+(window.jstiming.sn||"_s")+"&action=",b.name,g.length?"&it="+g.join(","):"",c,"&rt=",e.join(",")].join("")};window.jstiming.getReportUri=m;var p=function(b,a,d){b=m(b,a,d);if(!b)return"";a=new Image;var c=window.jstiming.b++;window.jstiming.a[c]=a;a.onload=a.onerror=function(){window.jstiming&&delete window.jstiming.a[c]};a.src=b;a=null;return b};window.jstiming.report=  
function(b,a,d){if("prerender"==document.webkitVisibilityState){var c=!1,e=function(){if(!c){a?a.prerender="1":a={prerender:"1"};if("prerender"==document.webkitVisibilityState)var g=!1;else p(b,a,d),g=!0;g&&(c=!0,document.removeEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",e,!1))}};document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",e,!1);return""}return p(b,a,d)};window.jstiming.reportDone=function(b){if(window.jstiming.b<=(b||1))return!1;for(var a in window.jstiming.a)return!1;return!0};var q=function(b,  
a,d,c){return 0<d?(c?b.tick(a,c,d):b.tick(a,"",d),!0):!1};window.jstiming.getNavTiming=function(b){if(window.performance&&window.performance.timing){var a=window.performance.timing;q(b,"_dns",a.domainLookupStart)&&q(b,"dns_",a.domainLookupEnd,"_dns");q(b,"_con",a.connectStart)&&q(b,"con_",a.connectEnd,"_con");q(b,"_req",a.requestStart)&&q(b,"req_",a.responseStart,"_req");q(b,"_rcv",a.responseStart)&&q(b,"rcv_",a.responseEnd,"_rcv");if(q(b,"_ns",a.navigationStart)){q(b,"ntsrt_",a.responseStart,"_ns");  
q(b,"nsfs_",a.fetchStart,"_ns");var d=!1;try{d=window.external&&window.external.startE}catch(c){}!d&&window.chrome&&window.chrome.csi&&(d=Math.floor(window.chrome.csi().startE));d&&(q(b,"_se",d),q(b,"sens_",a.navigationStart,"_se"));q(b,"ntplt0_",a.loadEventStart,"_ns");q(b,"ntplt1_",a.loadEventEnd,"_ns")}}}};}).call(this);  
DOCS_timing['ejl'] = new Date().getTime();if (!this['_createKixApplication']) {window.location.href = 'https://support.google.com/accounts/answer/32050';}DOCS_timing['sac'] = new Date().getTime();if (window.jstiming) {window.jstiming.sn = 'kix';};var KX_kixApp; var DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader; function KX_startKix() {DOCS_initializeModules({"kix_core":[],"kix_app":["kix_core"],"kix_a11y":["kix_app"],"kix_jstex":["kix_app"],"kix_tertiary":["kix_app"],"datetimesymbols":["kix_tertiary"],"kix_companion":["kix_tertiary"],"kix_conjure":["kix_tertiary"],"kix_ita":["kix_tertiary"],"kix_scratchpad":["kix_tertiary"],"viewer":["kix_tertiary"]},{"kix_core":["/static/document/client/js/3556193594-kix_main_i18n_integrated_kix_core.js"],"kix_app":["/static/document/client/js/888355029-kix_main_i18n_integrated_kix_app.js"],"kix_a11y":["/static/document/client/js/3209603159-kix_main_i18n_integrated_kix_a11y.js"],"kix_jstex":["/static/document/client/js/2907874531-kix_main_i18n_integrated_kix_jstex.js"],"kix_tertiary":["/static/document/client/js/2151564954-kix_main_i18n_integrated_kix_tertiary.js"],"datetimesymbols":["/static/document/client/js/450953732-kix_main_i18n_integrated_datetimesymbols.js"],"kix_companion":["/static/document/client/js/931122891-kix_main_i18n_integrated_kix_companion.js"],"kix_conjure":["/static/document/client/js/3264819909-kix_main_i18n_integrated_kix_conjure.js"],"kix_ita":["/static/document/client/js/1056239572-kix_main_i18n_integrated_kix_ita.js"],"kix_scratchpad":["/static/document/client/js/324111491-kix_main_i18n_integrated_kix_scratchpad.js"],"viewer":["/static/document/client/js/3997940364-kix_main_i18n_integrated_viewer.js"]}, 'kix_core'); var config = {'bl': 'null', 'csisvi': false , 'docid': '1-AIyc8eqT2ht8NXND2mUAHe3YI6K4qmR4eFg_1Bth8g', 'domain': '', 'downloadable': false , 'durl': 'https:\/\/docs.google.com\/drawings', 'ear': true , 'ebc': false , 'ecb': true , 'ecso': false , 'ecsi': true , 'edpr': false , 'edo': false , 'edos': false , 'edr': true , 'eex': true , 'eimg': true , 'elementId': 'docs-editor', 'els': false , 'email': '', 'eoo': true , 'epff': true , 'epub': true , 'erv': true , 'esvcm': true , 'etr': true , 'ewd': false , 'fpu': 'https:\/\/docs.google.com\/picker?protocol\x3dgadgets\x26relayUrl\x3dhttps:\/\/docs.google.com\/relay.html\x26hostId\x3dkix-fonts\x26title\x3dFonts\x26hl\x3den\x26newDriveView\x3dtrue\x26origin\x3dhttps:\/\/docs.google.com\x26st\x3d000770F20336B740B1194F60840BDD4FC832F9E149FEE945F8::1505678662457\x26navHidden\x3dtrue\x26multiselectEnabled\x3dtrue\x26selectButtonLabel\x3dOK\x26nav\x3d((%22fonts%22))', 'idc': false , 'l': 'en', 'ogi': '', 'oui': 'ANONYMOUS_06287517911256457317', 'psi': 'kix-pp', 'rtl': false , 'ud': '', 'up': '\/document\/d\/1-AIyc8eqT2ht8NXND2mUAHe3YI6K4qmR4eFg_1Bth8g', 'un': '', 'wfff': _docs_webfonts_fontFaces, 'wfiff': _docs_webfonts_iframe_fontFaces,};config['erts'] = true;config['ak'] = '';config['cslvmr'] = 28000.0 ;config['ddi'] = [];KX_kixApp = _createKixApplication('753531ba824ec484', config, 2.0 ,'Story- Finally Home', 'Untitled document', false , {"1KUwN5WHhknQ3UilG4aKNKUuQc_lxkRb1qycEp3A":"https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/PSKVCCKv3ORIDC25ahhkNm6jWvg_DEXra6sOln9VWbjB4Kx57lcE2LBH_cBZP89e7OLKG48imLrcZUO-zEeucB5Wd2RUcEmVdTJUioohzrEtZD1hRW3WtQe7gtaF9vYB9Q"} , false , false , true , {"hs_h3":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_bgc_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_shd":false,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}},"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bgc":null,"ps_bb":null,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_bl":null,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sb":16.0,"ps_br":null,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_sd":null,"ps_bt":null,"ps_hdid":"","ps_sm":0,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_al":0,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_il":0.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_fs":14.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#434343","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}},"hs_t":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_bgc_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_shd":false,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}},"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bgc":null,"ps_bb":null,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_bl":null,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_sa":3.0,"ps_sb":0.0,"ps_br":null,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_sd":null,"ps_bt":null,"ps_hdid":"","ps_sm":0,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_al":0,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_il":0.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_fs":26.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}},"hs_h2":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_bgc_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_shd":false,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}},"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bgc":null,"ps_bb":null,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_bl":null,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_sa":6.0,"ps_sb":18.0,"ps_br":null,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_sd":null,"ps_bt":null,"ps_hdid":"","ps_sm":0,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_al":0,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_il":0.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_fs":16.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}},"hs_h1":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_bgc_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_shd":false,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}},"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bgc":null,"ps_bb":null,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_bl":null,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_sa":6.0,"ps_sb":20.0,"ps_br":null,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_sd":null,"ps_bt":null,"ps_hdid":"","ps_sm":0,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_al":0,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_il":0.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_fs":20.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}},"hs_nt":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_awao_i":false,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ls_i":false,"ps_bgc_i":false,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_bl_i":false,"ps_sd_i":false,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_shd":false,"ps_br_i":false,"ps_klt":false,"ps_bt_i":false,"ps_hd":0,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ifl_i":false,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}},"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bgc":null,"ps_bb":null,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_bl":null,"ps_kwn":false,"ps_sm_i":false,"ps_il_i":false,"ps_sa":0.0,"ps_sb":0.0,"ps_br":null,"ps_ir_i":false,"ps_sd":null,"ps_bt":null,"ps_hdid":"","ps_sm":1,"ps_bbtw_i":false,"ps_al":0,"ps_bb_i":false,"ps_awao":true,"ps_il":0.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":false,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":false,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_bgc_i":false,"ts_ff_i":false,"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_va_i":false,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":false,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":false}},"hs_st":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_bgc_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_shd":false,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}},"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bgc":null,"ps_bb":null,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_bl":null,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_sa":16.0,"ps_sb":0.0,"ps_br":null,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_sd":null,"ps_bt":null,"ps_hdid":"","ps_sm":0,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_al":0,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_il":0.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_fs":15.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":false,"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}},"hs_h6":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_bgc_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_shd":false,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}},"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bgc":null,"ps_bb":null,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_bl":null,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sb":12.0,"ps_br":null,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_sd":null,"ps_bt":null,"ps_hdid":"","ps_sm":0,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_al":0,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_il":0.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":false,"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_it":true,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}},"hs_h5":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_bgc_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_shd":false,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}},"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bgc":null,"ps_bb":null,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_bl":null,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sb":12.0,"ps_br":null,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_sd":null,"ps_bt":null,"ps_hdid":"","ps_sm":0,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_al":0,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_il":0.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}},"hs_h4":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_klt_i":false,"ps_ir":0.0,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_bgc_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_ltr":true,"ps_rd":"","ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_ifl":0.0,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_shd":false,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_klt":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_hd":0,"ps_kwn_i":false,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_ts":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}},"ps_bbtw":null,"ps_bgc":null,"ps_bb":null,"ps_ls":1.15,"ps_bl":null,"ps_kwn":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sb":14.0,"ps_br":null,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_sd":null,"ps_bt":null,"ps_hdid":"","ps_sm":0,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_al":0,"ps_bb_i":true,"ps_awao":false,"ps_il":0.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_fs_i":false,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_fs":12.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}}}, "{}", [null,null,0,null,null,"",[null,0,null,1,1,1],null,["Anonymous",null,"//ssl.gstatic.com/s2/profiles/images/silhouette96.png","ANONYMOUS_105250506097979753968",1,null,1],1,"1-AIyc8eqT2ht8NXND2mUAHe3YI6K4qmR4eFg_1Bth8g",null,1,null,null,null,0,1,1,1,null,null,null,null,1,0,"/comments/c",0,null,1,null,null,1,null,null,null,1,1,1,0,0,null,0,["tf",60000,0,0,0,0,null,null,null,null,null,null,null,null,null,null,null,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,0,1],[[5700016,5700019,5700058,5700085,5700100,5700105,5700114,5700130,5700146,5700162,5700180,5700189,5700213,5700250,5700258,5700266,5700286,5700322,5700350,5700362,5700386,5700394,5700410,5700446,5700505,5700527,5700547,5700551,5700567,5700583,5700592,5700600,5700608,5700624,5700634,5700638,5700650,5700658,5700668,5700672,5700684,5700784,5700788,5700808,5700836,5700900,5700908,5700933,5700937,5700941,5700944,5700962,5700978,5700982,5700990,5700994,5701014,5701022,5701054,5701062,5701067,5701075,5701127,5701143,5701167,5701176,5701180,5701192,5701200,5701204,5701224,5701244,5701248,5701264,5701284,5701288,5701300,5701304,5701323,5701352,5701356,5701369,5701373,5701401,5701409,5701441,5701496,5701500,5701528,5701533,5701578,5701588,5701602,5701610,5701630,5701663,5701732,5701769,5701804,5701844,5701853,5701870,5701889,5701915,5701943,5701955,5701973,5701975,5701979,5701991,5702015,5702024,5702039,5702043,5702079]],125], undefined , [], undefined , undefined ,{"CAN_RENAME":false}, undefined ); DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader = KX_kixApp.getWarmStartDocumentLoader();}KX_startKix(); _getTimingInstance().setTime('al'); _getTimingInstance().setTime('eac');DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader.startLoad( 15245.0 ,'G8fIOx8UwcUj9Q', 0.0 , 0.0 , 1.504457681596E12 ); var DOCS_modelChunkLoadStart; var DOCS_modelChunkParseStart; var DOCS_modelChunk;DOCS_modelChunkParseStart = new Date().getTime();DOCS_modelChunk = [{"ty":"is","ibi":1,"s":"FINALLY HOME\n\n*\nBY : PROUDBULLDAWG\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\nChapter 1: leaving the orphanage behind\nLiam was going to never be adopted. He knew that. So when he was, it was a huge surprise for all, especially since he was getting adopted by none other than bucky Barnes and steve rogers themselves. When he had packed his meager belongings, he was a little offended when bucky, who has a metal arm which was quite intriguing, commented, &ldquodo you have all your stuff, or is a bellhop or something bringing down more?&rdquo But I did have to hand steve some credit (author\u0027s note: at the moment, they have not yet told Liam to call them daddy and papa yet, so Liam will be calling them steve and bucky even in his head, so please be mindful of that) when he had hit bucky in the head when he thought Liam and ms. nightingale wasn\u0027t looking so he guesses they aren\u0027t that bad. But also didn\u0027t let him guard down, for they could just be acting civil so that ms.nightingale will let them take him then put him to work and beat him and starve him and dehydrate him and stuff. He had read stories, watched youtube videos where it wasn\u0027t even like the kid was adopted, or even over the age of 5 when they were abused to death. So he didn\u0027t trust anyone, except the kids in the orphanage and ms.nightingale. When bucky and steve finished filling out the paperwork officially claiming Liam, he was frightened, depressed, delighted, ecstatic, and overwrought all at the same time. When they had left the orphanage, steve and bucky took him clothes shopping because they &ldquoOnly allow the best for their brand new son!&rdquo Liam doesn\u0027t know how he is supposed to keep his emotions from showing. When they had reached the 5th store, Liam had finally had too much(okay I know I should wait until I end the chapter before switching views but I\u0027m switching to first person view right now and it will stay that way the rest of the book. Author Kaylah out)\nWhen Steve had picked up the 10th shirt, I had broke. I sunk to my knees, sobbing because no one had ever given me this much. There usually wasn\u0027t enough food for everyone to fill up on, or that many clothes either for that matter, but we didn\u0027t feel bad about it because we had the love for each other and more than our fill of love from ms.nightingale. So I was both very scared and frightened when bucky knelt down, picked me up, and told steve it was time to leave. Steve understood and we had left instantly. While we were making our way through the mall, with me still in bucky\u0027s arms, some of the boys at my school were sniggering and making snide remarks like gay boy and baby. I did feel a little better when steve walked right up to them and gave them a message they won\u0027t forget anytime soon. I\u0027ll spare you the details, but the conversation consisted of steve basically saying if he heard that they were picking on me again, he was getting their parents and the school involved. They do it again, well let\u0027s say being adopted by an avenger had its perks. I doubt they would bug me or the orphanage kids again after that. We had finally reached an exit and were getting in the car when bucky had said something to me, after i had said &ldquoMr.Bucky, are we going home now?&rdquo i guess i caught him off guard with that, because he said to call him papa from now on. Steve had added &ldquoyeah. Also you can call me daddy, or steve or even person if you want. We only want you to trust us, because we love you. Always remember that, no matter what happens, okay?&rdquo Then I realized they were saying something was happening. Something big. I doubt they would have said that otherwise. So when we had gotten to avengers headquarters, and they had left me to settle in, i knew i would be heartbroken, so i escaped. We were miles away from ms.nightingale\u0027s orphanage, a whole state away even, so i had left as soon they had turned around. I had a window open and i was halfway down the street before they even realized i was gone. When i heard screams of anger and wails of sadness is when i knew they saw me. The avengers had given pursuit, i could tell from years of running from bullies helped that skill. I didn\u0027t know what they would do if they caught me, so i kept running. When i heard daddy and papa behind me yelling, saying we could talk through this, there are other ways, i just broke a little inside. But i kept on running. I guess i thought they were going to hurt me for trying to run. Or the prospect of going back seems so appealing, i just stopped. To late, i realized i was in the middle of traffic. I looked back towards the sidewalk and turned. A car was coming, i had miscalculated the distance to late. The impact hurt so much, and all i could see before i blacked out was a dark colored fabric, i could hear someone screaming for an ambulance.Murmurs from a forming crowded. All of this damage. All because i was to dumb to realize where i was running. To blind, my best friend would say. Well ex best friend now. God, my head aches. I feel the cold metal of papa\u0027s arm seeping through my thin shirt, but the rest of him was so warm, and so comfortable i just couldn\u0027t help but fall asleep in his arms. When we had gotten to the ambulance though,he had tried to wake me. I rolled over mumbled &ldquo5 more minutes,&rdquo and went back to sleep. I guess that\u0027s how i woke up draped across a sleeping papa in a hospital bed. I couldn\u0027t feel one arm, and when i looked down, i was surprised to see a cast. A cast? Oh boy. I was in for it now. Not only did i attempt to run away, but i cost them a boatload of money to get me in a cast. I wondered when the beating would start. Maybe once we got home which was soon. I must have looked nervous/frightened then, because daddy had turned to me, walked over, took a knee(to be level with me still on papa\u0027s lap), and said they weren\u0027t going to hurt me. When i mentioned the cost though, not understanding that there are better people in the world beside the ones at the orphanage, they said and i quote,&rdquo it doesn\u0027t matter, because it\u0027s going on uncle tony\u0027s credit card so if you want we could go get ice cream and popcorn and watch a movie or we could get you a mocha and some new books/comics or a new video game or something as soon as we leave here if you want?&rdquo I didn\u0027t know what half of the stuff he said was so i softly said &ldquowhatever you guys want to do. You are my parents.&rdquo When daddy realized i didn\u0027t understand, he said &ldquookay then. We could do all three. I heard there was a real life beauty and the beast movie in theatres. Wanna go see that or is there something else you\u0027re interested in seeing?&rdquo Such an innocent sounding question. There was still something fishy behind this i thought even though i\u0027ve been dying to see it, so i said with as little pain as i could, &ldquoyeah, beauty and the beast was perfect. I\u0027ve been wanting to see it for a while now anyways.&rdquo That must have been the perfect answer or something, because daddy had woken up papa and filling him in on our conversation we just had while smiling like he won 1 million dollars or something. So did bucky when he heard. They both gave me a huge hug afterwards. &ldquoI love you&rdquo daddy whispered in my ear. When we left the sterile hospital and got into the car, the day\u0027s events finally caught up to me. After about 10 minutes of driving, i gave up my mental war with sleep. I the last thing i saw before i drifted down the currents of sleep, were papa\u0027s eyes on mine in the rearview mirror, and him changing the course for home due to exhaustion. After about half a day\u0027s worth of sleep, i woke up to the smell of pancakes. I didnt know thats what it was then, and i didn\u0027t recognize my surroundings yet, so i had screamed loudly, especially since that morning i had woken up racing away from the clutches of nightmares that have been plaguing my nights for as long as i can remember. I didn\u0027t know where i was, all i remembered was a pair of blue eyes and a pair of bluish/greenish eyes. So i screamed the first to words i could associate with them- &ldquoDADDY!PAPA!ANYONE!&rdquo I was panicking harder when i tried to get up and realized i couldn\u0027t move. I was a sitting duck. Panic and fear raced through me as i listened to the stomping noises grow louder. I couldn\u0027t breathe. No, i mean i could not pull air from my lungs. My inhalers were all in my bag, which was by the door, so i could not stop this asthma attack. When daddy had gotten here finally, i wouldn\u0027t let him near me and i kept pointing to my bag, hoping on all gods that he understood. When he gave me a confused look at why i wasn\u0027t talking, i pointed to my throat, nose, chest, mouth, and the blankets around me. He moved the blankets, and when he did, that\u0027s when i was to weak to stand. I had motioned me puffing my inhaler, and daddy understood and grabbed the first full one he could find. He had it open and was administering it to me like a pro, and that was all in under a minute. When papa had come back after leaving when he saw daddy, i saw him hold up a blue and red thing after pointing at daddy and realized where i recognized the item. It was an inhaler, then it all clicked into place- daddy had asthma, and he had gotten so good at administering them because he used them himself. It suddenly felt like a door that has never been touched before was wide open. Then i also realized how far back my parents relationship really went. God, to think i actually thought these people would harm me. I always knew i was lost. I always dreamed of finding my way back home. I guess all it took was a real family to call my own to realize that. Because, after One long journey, i\u0027m finally on my way back home. I know i\u0027m not there yet, but with the people i love and love me in return surround me, I know i can brave the journey however long, and finally make my way to being finally home.\n"},{"ty":"as","st":"document","si":0,"ei":0,"sm":{"ds_fi":"kix.s5qgyxo351p3"}},{"ty":"ae","et":"named-range","id":"kix.dveuloyqos7f","epm":{"nre_n":"__toc____toc__BY PROUDBULLDAWG"}},{"ty":"ae","et":"named-range","id":"kix.f3sy8cb6wrr6","epm":{"nre_n":"__toc____toc__Chapter leaving the orphanage behind"}},{"ty":"ae","et":"header-footer","id":"kix.s5qgyxo351p3","epm":{"hfe_hft":2}},{"ty":"ae","et":"inline","id":"kix.vzkfl6buke6q","epm":{"ee_eo":{"eo_bo":{"ln_c":"#000000","ln_s":0,"ln_w":0.0},"eo_lco":{"lc_oi":"","lc_cs":"","lc_ct":0,"lc_sci":""},"i_wth":375.0,"eo_rd":null,"eo_mb":9.0,"eo_at":null,"eo_hb":false,"eo_lc":null,"eo_rtd":"","i_crop":{"crop_oxr":0.0,"crop_oyr":0.0,"crop_rot":0.0,"crop_hr":1.0,"crop_wr":1.0},"i_ht":441.125,"i_rot":0.0,"i_clst":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}},"eo_ml":9.0,"i_bri":0.0,"eo_mr":9.0,"i_src":"","eo_ad":null,"i_cid":"1KUwN5WHhknQ3UilG4aKNKUuQc_lxkRb1qycEp3A","i_cont":0.0,"i_opa":1.0,"eo_mt":9.0,"eo_type":0}}},{"ty":"te","id":"kix.vzkfl6buke6q","spi":15},{"ty":"as","st":"headings","si":0,"ei":0,"sm":{"hs_h3":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sb":16.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_fgc":"#434343","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_bd":false}},"hs_t":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sa":3.0,"ps_sb":0.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":26.0,"ts_bd":false,"ts_fs_i":false}},"hs_h2":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sa":6.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_fs":16.0,"ts_bd":false,"ts_fs_i":false}},"hs_h1":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sb":20.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":20.0,"ts_bd":false,"ts_fs_i":false}},"hs_st":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sa":16.0,"ps_sb":0.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_ff_i":false,"ts_it":false,"ts_fs":15.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_it_i":false,"ts_fs_i":false}},"hs_h6":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sb":12.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_it":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_it_i":false,"ts_bd":false,"ts_fs_i":false}},"hs_h5":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sb":12.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_bd":false}},"hs_h4":{"sdef_ps":{"ps_sb_i":false,"ps_sa_i":false,"ps_sa":4.0,"ps_sb":14.0},"sdef_ts":{"ts_fgc":"#666666","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_bd":false}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"language","si":0,"ei":0,"sm":{"lgs_l":"en"}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13,"ei":13,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.pkmwnebbn13","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":100,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":14,"ei":14,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.p8alrtyb80i4","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":16,"ei":16,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.y6rbd6ofbikn","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":35,"ei":35,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.jxfcwqhel887","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":36,"ei":36,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.8aiaohiwzc7e","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":37,"ei":37,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.rx9b993lm4ty","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":38,"ei":38,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.d6066kbb2wx2","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":39,"ei":39,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.4lsvoh7eyhbi","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":40,"ei":40,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.11g84mg4vr11","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":41,"ei":41,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.5cuw1szepp3d","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":42,"ei":42,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.lcmlg2uxvj5m","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":82,"ei":82,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.7x1n55lk750m","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":1910,"ei":1910,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9798,"ei":9798,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"doco_anchor","si":340,"ei":347,"sm":{"das_a":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":["kix.fklw18xeu73b"]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"doco_anchor","si":1685,"ei":1690,"sm":{"das_a":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":["kix.n3emj1ckw0j0"]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"doco_anchor","si":3324,"ei":3328,"sm":{"das_a":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":["kix.s4lc6px2zjh7"]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"doco_anchor","si":8958,"ei":8961,"sm":{"das_a":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":["kix.q9shdon1ayiu"]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"doco_anchor","si":9524,"ei":9796,"sm":{"das_a":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":["kix.ymndf08ksuf9"]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"named_range","si":17,"ei":35,"sm":{"nrs_ei":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":["kix.dveuloyqos7f"]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"named_range","si":43,"ei":82,"sm":{"nrs_ei":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":["kix.f3sy8cb6wrr6"]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":0,"ei":9798,"sm":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_fs_i":true,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":1,"ei":82,"sm":{"ts_ff_i":false,"ts_ff":"Emilys Candy"}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":83,"ei":9169,"sm":{"ts_ff_i":false,"ts_fs":10.5,"ts_ff":"Emilys Candy","ts_fs_i":false}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":9170,"ei":9197,"sm":{"ts_ff_i":false,"ts_it":true,"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_fs":10.5,"ts_ff":"Emilys Candy","ts_it_i":false,"ts_bd":true,"ts_fs_i":false}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":9198,"ei":9798,"sm":{"ts_ff_i":false,"ts_it":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":10.5,"ts_ff":"Emilys Candy","ts_it_i":true,"ts_bd":true,"ts_fs_i":false}}]; DOCS_modelChunkLoadStart = new Date().getTime(); _getTimingInstance().incrementTime('mp', DOCS_modelChunkLoadStart - DOCS_modelChunkParseStart); DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader.loadModelChunk(DOCS_modelChunk); DOCS_modelChunk = undefined;DOCS_modelChunkParseStart = new Date().getTime();DOCS_modelChunk = [{"ty":"is","ibi":9799,"s":"Chapter 2: Growing together once more\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\nChapter 2: Growing together once more\nIt was auntie wanda and uncle petrio&rsquos turn to watch me while uncle tony and uncle bruceie researched a antidote thingy for me. Uncle loki was playing with me one second with magic, then the next i felt&hellip tiny. I couldn\u0027t form a coherent sentence, and auntie wanda was saying how &ldquoi am sooooooooooooo cute! Bucky and cap are lucky to call you their own!&rdquo followed by uncle pietro saying,&rdquo awwww look at him, i can\u0027t believe someone would make a kid this cute work in a sweatshop-&rdquo he was cut off by daddy and papa bursting in the room. They were carrying big big parcels. Something called a bassinet, a highchair, and a lot of my size jars. I try to get one of the my size jars. The one i get is colorful, with little fishes on it. I like it alot. I try to bite it, but daddy takes it away from me then. When i start to pout daddy laughed a little bit and opened the my size jar. I again try to bite it but this time papa takes it from me with a tiny smile and reaches inside the my size jar, but his hand disappears! I start to cry, and papa picks me up. He shows me his hand is still there, it\u0027s just with more tiny fishes like on the my size jar outside. When he pulls his hand out of the bag holding a tiny fishy, he bobs it up and down, making me laugh. When i try to do what papa does, he laughs harder. He puts the tiny fishy in his mouth. Fianley! Something that goes in your mouth! I quickly follow his lead. When he swallows his, i swallow mine. Then, bucky tells cap to listen to this. Bucky then says hey. I say hey, kindve. I stumble over a few parts of it, but you could understand what i meant. When daddy said daddy and pointed at himself, i said dappy and pointed at myself. It was a fun game i liked alot. When uncle tony came saying they had the medicine for me, they just needed to test it then it would be ready, daddy said to wait about a week and see if it wears off naturally. Something about how he doesn\u0027t want his baby boy to be a lab rat. He said he would force loki to do the same spell on three willing human volunteers. I like the way that word sounds. Loki. So i say it. Then i say it again. Lok-e. Sounds like easy. Suddenly, i\u0027m surrounded by a light again. Green this time. When uncle loki did the spell it was blue. I like it. I stand up straight and tall but i\u0027m still small. I go and turn on the television in the next room. Its playing my favorite disney movie, newsies. I start to sing along to the song santa fe. My favorite song is the world will know. I sing along and dad just stares at me for a while. Then he smiles, and turns to papa and says&rdquoAren\u0027t you now glad we bought the one that goes from a crib to a toddler bed then a twin bed?&rdquo Papa just laughed and said,&rdquoYeah, I guess that was the right bed after all, if only we gotten the newsies one!&rdquo He said with a soft smile. I had looked at daddy, and called,&rdquoUp up!&rdquo Daddy just smiled and walked the short distance to come pick me up. He lifted me the length of his forearms and is suddenly pulled away swiftly, while trying to escape accidentally dropped me. I had hit my head pretty hard though. The room was spinning and I felt like sleeping. My head hurt so I cried hard. Daddy looked at himself like he was shocked at what he did while papa was screaming bloody murder. Daddy them just dropped down crying. Loki had come back and had grabbed daddy around the middle. Dad had thought it was the worst or some bad guy trying to kill him, and dropped me accidentally. I tried to calm down but the fall hurt. Alot. I felt numb. Why did it hurt so badly. I wanted daddy and papa. Loki was getting beat up by the avengers, but daddy and papa were too concerned with me to notice. I had finally started crawling to daddy, and had papas metal hand the whole way. I had snuggled up in daddy\u0027s arms and had papas metal hand on my head like an ice pack. I was sleepy from my long day. I yawed a big yawn and curled up in daddy\u0027s arms as he sang me a lullaby, lulling me into a deep state of tranquility.\n"},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9836,"ei":9836,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.rzk27ta84cj6","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_shd":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9837,"ei":9837,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9838,"ei":9838,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.mc5g9fdbdsst","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9839,"ei":9839,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.gx01lt3yh67l","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9840,"ei":9840,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.pcul13tdkna1","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9841,"ei":9841,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.moq353pz8wws","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9842,"ei":9842,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.v6qchfq99m6b","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9843,"ei":9843,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.7ooz3r665lzb","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9844,"ei":9844,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.rdlqdqtx0y6u","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9845,"ei":9845,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.8iuh9hcmrb53","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9846,"ei":9846,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.i40jtpsusgg0","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9847,"ei":9847,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":9885,"ei":9885,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.2tedxoru4jpa","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13882,"ei":13882,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"comment","si":9799,"ei":13882,"sm":{"cs_cids":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"doco_anchor","si":9799,"ei":13882,"sm":{"das_a":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"import_warnings","si":9799,"ei":13882,"sm":{"iws_iwids":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"link","si":9799,"ei":13882,"sm":{"lnks_link":null}},{"ty":"as","st":"named_range","si":9799,"ei":13882,"sm":{"nrs_ei":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"suppress_feature","si":9799,"ei":13882,"sm":{"sfs_sst":false}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":9799,"ei":13882,"sm":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_fs_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":false,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":10.5,"ts_ff":"Emilys Candy","ts_bd":true,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#ffffff","ts_fgc_i":false,"ts_it":true,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":9836,"ei":9836,"sm":{"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_it_i":true,"ts_bd":false,"ts_fs_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":9837,"ei":9837,"sm":{"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_it_i":true,"ts_bd":false,"ts_fs_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":9838,"ei":9845,"sm":{"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":9846,"ei":9847,"sm":{"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_it_i":true,"ts_bd":false,"ts_fs_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":9848,"ei":13388,"sm":{"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_bd":false,"ts_fs_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":13389,"ei":13392,"sm":{"ts_un":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_un_i":false,"ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_bd_i":false,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_bd":true,"ts_fs_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":13393,"ei":13881,"sm":{"ts_un":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_un_i":true,"ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_fs_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":13882,"ei":13882,"sm":{"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_it_i":true,"ts_bd":false,"ts_fs_i":true}}]; DOCS_modelChunkLoadStart = new Date().getTime(); _getTimingInstance().incrementTime('mp', DOCS_modelChunkLoadStart - DOCS_modelChunkParseStart); DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader.loadModelChunk(DOCS_modelChunk); DOCS_modelChunk = undefined;DOCS_modelChunkParseStart = new Date().getTime();DOCS_modelChunk = [{"ty":"is","ibi":13883,"s":"\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\n\nCHAPTER 3: KIDNAPPED IN PLAIN SIGHT\nWhen I woke up, I felt papas metal arm cooling my back. It felt nice, especially since I had been having nightmares for the past week. They consisted of daddy turning evil, hurting papa and me. It was awful. When I woke up I had screamed for daddy. Papa had been woken up by a frazzled daddy when I felt the heat. It was too much almost. Daddy had grabbed me out of papa\u0027s arms and put me in a handmade baby carrier across his chest, and draped papa across his back. He was running very fast. I had started crying when the heat got to much. I felt like my head was about to burst into flames. I could only see orange and black, but I knew i was going to be safe when I looked up and saw daddy\u0027s determined face, so ready to want to take us out of harm\u0027s way. I had just started to lose consciousness when we burst out of the building, surrounded by flames. Daddy had put papa on an ambulance, then found another one for me. I was scared, and wanted to feel papas metal arm. Yes, papas metal arm is what calms me. When I started wailing papa had asked a woman wearing a lot of teddy bears if she could bring papa here for a second. She said yes and left the room. Daddy was looking in my eyes with a state of peacefulness and care in his eyes. The peace was only disturbed when the teddy bear nurse came in, guiding papa. I had started to reach for him then. Daddy had stood up and then kissed papa after putting me down in the bed. It was gross. Daddy then sat papa in a chair he was sitting in, after passing me to him. I had stopped crying when i started feeling his metal arm. The teddy bear nurse had started speaking after a moment\u0027s silence,&rdquo Ok, Liam seems to be fine, as to you Mr.Barnes, so you all may leave now.&rdquo The nurse had said. I was happy so I started saying dadadadada over and over again. Daddy and papa seemed to find this cute so they giggled a little bit. When we had left the hospital, we had gone home. It had not been a terrible fire, the farthest it had gone was my room, and nothing to important was lost, especially bababa. He definitely was not lost in the fire because I was holding him when daddy ran out of the house with us. Daddy and papa then decided to redecorate my room and replace everything because they just didn\u0027t want their precious son sleeping in ashes and living in smoke! As they put it. Daddy had a box in front of my door, and it had a lot of colourful paper in it. When I had gotten through most of the paper I could just see bababa\u0027s ear sticking out. Bababa! I was very happy. And I noticed he had an eyepatch on his eye place, science the eye had fallen out months ago. I had started messing with it. Daddy started to ease my hand off of the patch. &ldquoWe borrowed this from fury&rdquo he said. Fury was daddy and papa\u0027s boss. I remember that because one time daddy had introduced us. Loki was standing in the middle of the room. He cast a spell. There was orange colors swirling around me put me on guard instantly. I didn&rsquot feel like i was growing at all. If anything i felt like i was leaving my room. I finally landed on the ground, wherever i was. It wasn&rsquot colorful at all, and very dark. I started to reach out for daddy and papa, but they were not there! Where were they?\nSTEVE/CAPTAIN AMERICA&rsquoS POV\n&ldquoLoki! Where did you take my son?&rdquo I screamed at the villain standing in front of me. I was furious, and bucky had walked out, but he had good reason seeing as we heard walls breaking as he walked off. He was a walking fire of rage. He didn&rsquot want to ruin the chance of getting Liam back. I was struggling to keep my head on straight \n\n\n\n\n"},{"ty":"is","ibi":17537,"s":"\u0003\n"},{"ty":"te","id":"kix.s5qgyxo351p3","spi":17537},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13883,"ei":13883,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.osbqp91dy40l","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13884,"ei":13884,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13885,"ei":13885,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13886,"ei":13886,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13887,"ei":13887,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13888,"ei":13888,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13889,"ei":13889,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13890,"ei":13890,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13891,"ei":13891,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13892,"ei":13892,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13893,"ei":13893,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13894,"ei":13894,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13895,"ei":13895,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13896,"ei":13896,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13897,"ei":13897,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13898,"ei":13898,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13899,"ei":13899,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13900,"ei":13900,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13901,"ei":13901,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13902,"ei":13902,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13903,"ei":13903,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13904,"ei":13904,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13905,"ei":13905,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13906,"ei":13906,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13907,"ei":13907,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":13943,"ei":13943,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.r85cmbsavwib","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":100,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":17168,"ei":17168,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":17196,"ei":17196,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":false,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"list","si":17531,"ei":17531,"sm":{"ls_ts":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_fs_i":true,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_ff":"Arial","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":17531,"ei":17531,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":17532,"ei":17532,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.kb9w5mymy0aj","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":17533,"ei":17533,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.qldnb26cy3u2","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":17534,"ei":17534,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.ymvwj3hlyymo","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":17535,"ei":17535,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_hdid":"h.7xm9y0d4zpam","ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_hd":1,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":17536,"ei":17536,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_al":1,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"paragraph","si":17538,"ei":17538,"sm":{"ps_klt_i":true,"ps_awao_i":true,"ps_sm_i":true,"ps_ls_i":true,"ps_il_i":true,"ps_ir_i":true,"ps_al_i":true,"ps_bl_i":true,"ps_sd_i":true,"ps_sb_i":true,"ps_sa_i":true,"ps_br_i":true,"ps_bbtw_i":true,"ps_kwn_i":true,"ps_bt_i":true,"ps_ifl_i":true,"ps_bb_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"comment","si":13883,"ei":17538,"sm":{"cs_cids":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"doco_anchor","si":13883,"ei":17538,"sm":{"das_a":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"import_warnings","si":13883,"ei":17538,"sm":{"iws_iwids":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"link","si":13883,"ei":17538,"sm":{"lnks_link":null}},{"ty":"as","st":"named_range","si":13883,"ei":17538,"sm":{"nrs_ei":{"cv":{"op":"set","opValue":[]}}}},{"ty":"as","st":"suppress_feature","si":13883,"ei":17538,"sm":{"sfs_sst":false}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":13883,"ei":17538,"sm":{"ts_un":false,"ts_un_i":true,"ts_sc":false,"ts_st_i":true,"ts_fs_i":true,"ts_bgc":null,"ts_bgc_i":true,"ts_ff_i":false,"ts_va_i":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":11.0,"ts_ff":"Emilys Candy","ts_bd":false,"ts_tw":400,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_fgc":"#000000","ts_fgc_i":true,"ts_it":false,"ts_va":"nor","ts_st":false,"ts_sc_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":13884,"ei":13907,"sm":{"ts_ff_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":17531,"ei":17531,"sm":{"ts_bgc":"#ffffff","ts_bgc_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":17532,"ei":17535,"sm":{"ts_it":true,"ts_bd_i":true,"ts_fs":10.5,"ts_it_i":true,"ts_bd":true,"ts_fs_i":true}},{"ty":"as","st":"text","si":17536,"ei":17538,"sm":{"ts_ff_i":true,"ts_ff":"Arial"}}]; DOCS_modelChunkLoadStart = new Date().getTime(); _getTimingInstance().incrementTime('mp', DOCS_modelChunkLoadStart - DOCS_modelChunkParseStart); DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader.loadModelChunk(DOCS_modelChunk); DOCS_modelChunk = undefined;DOCS_warmStartDocumentLoader.endLoad();KX_getLatencyStats = function() {return KX_kixApp.getPerformanceManager().getInitialLoadStats();};(window['gbar']=window['gbar']||{})._CONFIG=[[[0,"www.gstatic.com","og.og.en_US.xQGgmlvym8w.O","com","en","25",0,[3,2,"","","1300102,3700308,3700476","1505096895","0"],"40400","RtW-WbKFFaKLjwSprJ-oBQ",0,0,"og.og.-1e1ady2zs218g.L.X.O","AA2YrTtfpsYgiJSdgVEr8XjY3Vnx5A-oEQ","AA2YrTtAUtM94orChMR4ValegKAPvM8Tyw","",2,1,200,"USA"],null,0,["m;/_/scs/abc-static/_/js/k=gapi.gapi.en.ZPSwvoEq44A.O/m=__features__/am=AAg/rt=j/d=1/rs=AHpOoo8-JL5R4cxPdwFdZ0Yu3_ek27rKCQ","https://apis.google.com","","","","",null,1,"es_plusone_gc_20170907.3_p0","en"],["1","gci_91f30755d6a6b787dcc2a4062e6e9824.js","googleapis.client:plusone:gapi.iframes","","en"],null,null,null,null,null,[0,0,0,null,"","","",""],[1,0.001000000047497451,1],[1,0.1000000014901161,2,1],null,null,[0,0,["lg"],0,["lat"]],[["ld","gl","is","id","nb","nw","sb","sd","p","vd","awd","st","lod","eld","ip","dp","cpd","","","","","","","","","","mud",""],[""]],null,null,null,[30,152,0,100,60],null,null,null,null,null,[1,0],null,[0,0.001000000047497451,1,40400,25,"USA","en","1505096895.0",4],null,[""]]];(window['gbar']=window['gbar']||{})._LDD=["bt","base","bn","bu","cp","el","lo","sbi","ni","sf","up","dd","aw","iw","if","gi","vi","pi","eq","uc"];/* _GlobalPrefix_ */  
this.gbar_=this.gbar_||{};(function(_){var window=this;  
/* _Module_:_r */  
try{  
var aa,ba,ca,da,ka,ta,ua;for(_.k,aa="function"==typeof Object.defineProperties?Object.defineProperty:function(a,c,d){a!=Array.prototype&&a!=Object.prototype&&(a[c]=d.value)},ba="undefined"!=typeof window&&window===this?this:"undefined"!=typeof window.global&&null!=window.global?window.global:this,ca=["String","prototype","startsWith"],da=0;da<ca.length-1;da++){var ea=ca[da];ea in ba||(ba[ea]={});ba=ba[ea]}  
var fa=ca[ca.length-1],ha=ba[fa],ja=ha?ha:function(a,c){if(null==this)throw new TypeError("The 'this' value for String.prototype.startsWith must not be null or undefined");if(a instanceof RegExp)throw new TypeError("First argument to String.prototype.startsWith must not be a regular expression");var d=this+"";a+="";var e=d.length,f=a.length;c=Math.max(0,Math.min(c|0,d.length));for(var g=0;g<f&&c<e;)if(d[c++]!=a[g++])return!1;return g>=f};ja!=ha&&null!=ja&&aa(ba,fa,{configurable:!0,writable:!0,value:ja});  
ka=ka||{};_.m=this;_.n=function(a){return void 0!==a};_.p=function(a){return"string"==typeof a};_.la=function(a){return"number"==typeof a};_.t=function(a,c){a=a.split(".");c=c||_.m;for(var d=0;d<a.length;d++)if(c=c[a[d]],null==c)return null;return c};_.ma=function(){};_.na=function(a){a.Hd=void 0;a.N=function(){return a.Hd?a.Hd:a.Hd=new a}};  
_.oa=function(a){var c=typeof a;if("object"==c)if(a){if(a instanceof Array)return"array";if(a instanceof Object)return c;var d=Object.prototype.toString.call(a);if("[object Window]"==d)return"object";if("[object Array]"==d||"number"==typeof a.length&&"undefined"!=typeof a.splice&&"undefined"!=typeof a.propertyIsEnumerable&&!a.propertyIsEnumerable("splice"))return"array";if("[object Function]"==d||"undefined"!=typeof a.call&&"undefined"!=typeof a.propertyIsEnumerable&&!a.propertyIsEnumerable("call"))return"function"}else return"null";  
else if("function"==c&&"undefined"==typeof a.call)return"object";return c};_.u=function(a){return"array"==_.oa(a)};_.pa=function(a){var c=_.oa(a);return"array"==c||"object"==c&&"number"==typeof a.length};_.qa=function(a){return"function"==_.oa(a)};_.ra=function(a){var c=typeof a;return"object"==c&&null!=a||"function"==c};_.sa="closure_uid_"+(1E9*Math.random()>>>0);ta=function(a,c,d){return a.call.apply(a.bind,arguments)};  
ua=function(a,c,d){if(!a)throw Error();if(2<arguments.length){var e=Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,2);return function(){var d=Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments);Array.prototype.unshift.apply(d,e);return a.apply(c,d)}}return function(){return a.apply(c,arguments)}};_.v=function(a,c,d){Function.prototype.bind&&-1!=Function.prototype.bind.toString().indexOf("native code")?_.v=ta:_.v=ua;return _.v.apply(null,arguments)};  
_.wa=function(a,c){var d=Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,1);return function(){var c=d.slice();c.push.apply(c,arguments);return a.apply(this,c)}};_.w=Date.now||function(){return+new Date};_.x=function(a,c){a=a.split(".");var d=_.m;a[0]in d||!d.execScript||d.execScript("var "+a[0]);for(var e;a.length&&(e=a.shift());)!a.length&&_.n(c)?d[e]=c:d[e]&&d[e]!==Object.prototype[e]?d=d[e]:d=d[e]={}};  
_.z=function(a,c){function d(){}d.prototype=c.prototype;a.J=c.prototype;a.prototype=new d;a.prototype.constructor=a;a.ej=function(a,d,g){for(var e=Array(arguments.length-2),f=2;f<arguments.length;f++)e[f-2]=arguments[f];return c.prototype[d].apply(a,e)}};  
_.xa=function(a){if(Error.captureStackTrace)Error.captureStackTrace(this,_.xa);else{var c=Error().stack;c&&(this.stack=c)}a&&(this.message=String(a))};_.z(_.xa,Error);_.xa.prototype.name="CustomError";var Ea,Fa,Ha,Ia,Ja,Ka,Da,Ma;_.ya=function(a,c){return 0==a.lastIndexOf(c,0)};_.za=function(a){return/^[\s\xa0]*$/.test(a)};_.Aa=String.prototype.trim?function(a){return a.trim()}:function(a){return a.replace(/^[\s\xa0]+|[\s\xa0]+$/g,"")};_.Ba=function(a){return(0,window.encodeURIComponent)(String(a))};  
_.La=function(a){if(!Da.test(a))return a;-1!=a.indexOf("&")&&(a=a.replace(Ea,"&;"));-1!=a.indexOf("<")&&(a=a.replace(Fa,"<"));-1!=a.indexOf(">")&&(a=a.replace(Ha,">"));-1!=a.indexOf('"')&&(a=a.replace(Ia,"&quot"));-1!=a.indexOf("'")&&(a=a.replace(Ja,"&#39;"));-1!=a.indexOf("\x00")&&(a=a.replace(Ka,"&#0;"));return a};Ea=/&/g;Fa=/</g;Ha=/>/g;Ia=/"/g;Ja=/'/g;Ka=/\x00/g;Da=/[\x00&<>"']/;  
_.Na=function(a,c){var d=0;a=(0,_.Aa)(String(a)).split(".");c=(0,_.Aa)(String(c)).split(".");for(var e=Math.max(a.length,c.length),f=0;0==d&&f<e;f++){var g=a[f]||"",h=c[f]||"";do{g=/(\d*)(\D*)(.*)/.exec(g)||["","","",""];h=/(\d*)(\D*)(.*)/.exec(h)||["","","",""];if(0==g[0].length&&0==h[0].length)break;d=Ma(0==g[1].length?0:(0,window.parseInt)(g[1],10),0==h[1].length?0:(0,window.parseInt)(h[1],10))||Ma(0==g[2].length,0==h[2].length)||Ma(g[2],h[2]);g=g[3];h=h[3]}while(0==d)}return d}; Ma=function(a,c){return a<c?-1:a>c?1:0};  
var Va;_.Oa=Array.prototype.indexOf?function(a,c,d){return Array.prototype.indexOf.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d){d=null==d?0:0>d?Math.max(0,a.length+d):d;if(_.p(a))return _.p(c)&&1==c.length?a.indexOf(c,d):-1;for(;d<a.length;d++)if(d in a&&a[d]===c)return d;return-1};_.Pa=Array.prototype.forEach?function(a,c,d){Array.prototype.forEach.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d){for(var e=a.length,f=_.p(a)?a.split(""):a,g=0;g<e;g++)g in f&&c.call(d,f[g],g,a)};  
_.Qa=Array.prototype.filter?function(a,c,d){return Array.prototype.filter.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d){for(var e=a.length,f=[],g=0,h=_.p(a)?a.split(""):a,l=0;l<e;l++)if(l in h){var q=h[l];c.call(d,q,l,a)&&(f[g++]=q)}return f};_.Ra=Array.prototype.map?function(a,c,d){return Array.prototype.map.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d){for(var e=a.length,f=Array(e),g=_.p(a)?a.split(""):a,h=0;h<e;h++)h in g&&(f[h]=c.call(d,g[h],h,a));return f};  
_.Sa=Array.prototype.reduce?function(a,c,d,e){e&&(c=(0,_.v)(c,e));return Array.prototype.reduce.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d,e){var f=d;(0,_.Pa)(a,function(d,h){f=c.call(e,f,d,h,a)});return f};_.Ta=Array.prototype.some?function(a,c,d){return Array.prototype.some.call(a,c,d)}:function(a,c,d){for(var e=a.length,f=_.p(a)?a.split(""):a,g=0;g<e;g++)if(g in f&&c.call(d,f[g],g,a))return!0;return!1};  
Va=function(a){a:{var c=Ua;for(var d=a.length,e=_.p(a)?a.split(""):a,f=0;f<d;f++)if(f in e&&c.call(void 0,e[f],f,a)){c=f;break a}c=-1}return 0>c?null:_.p(a)?a.charAt(c):a[c]};_.Wa=function(a,c){return 0<=(0,_.Oa)(a,c)};_.Xa=function(a,c){c=(0,_.Oa)(a,c);var d;(d=0<=c)&&Array.prototype.splice.call(a,c,1);return d};_.Ya=function(a){var c=a.length;if(0<c){for(var d=Array(c),e=0;e<c;e++)d[e]=a[e];return d}return[]}; _.Za=function(a,c,d){return 2>=arguments.length?Array.prototype.slice.call(a,c):Array.prototype.slice.call(a,c,d)};  
var ab,cb,db,eb;_.$a=function(a,c,d){for(var e in a)c.call(d,a[e],e,a)};ab=function(a,c){for(var d in a)if(c.call(void 0,a[d],d,a))return!0;return!1};_.bb=function(a){var c=[],d=0,e;for(e in a)c[d++]=a[e];return c};cb=function(a){var c=[],d=0,e;for(e in a)c[d++]=e;return c};db=function(a,c){return null!==a&&c in a};eb="constructor hasOwnProperty isPrototypeOf propertyIsEnumerable toLocaleString toString valueOf".split(" "); _.fb=function(a,c){for(var d,e,f=1;f<arguments.length;f++){e=arguments[f];for(d in e)a[d]=e[d];for(var g=0;g<eb.length;g++)d=eb[g],Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty.call(e,d)&&(a[d]=e[d])}};  
_.hb=function(){this.b="";this.o=_.gb};_.hb.prototype.eb=!0;_.hb.prototype.Ua=function(){return this.b};_.hb.prototype.toString=function(){return"Const{"+this.b+"}"};_.gb={};_.ib=function(a){var c=new _.hb;c.b=a;return c};_.ib("");_.kb=function(){this.Td="";this.Af=_.jb};_.kb.prototype.eb=!0;_.jb={};_.kb.prototype.Ua=function(){return this.Td};_.lb=function(a){var c=new _.kb;c.Td=a;return c};_.lb("");var mb;_.nb=function(){this.b="";this.o=mb};_.nb.prototype.eb=!0;_.nb.prototype.Ua=function(){return this.b};_.nb.prototype.Fd=!0;_.nb.prototype.Pb=function(){return 1};_.ob=function(a){if(a instanceof _.nb&&a.constructor===_.nb&&a.o===mb)return a.b;_.oa(a);return"type_error:TrustedResourceUrl"};mb={};_.pb=function(a){var c=new _.nb;c.b=a;return c};  
var qb;_.rb=function(){this.b="";this.o=qb};_.rb.prototype.eb=!0;_.rb.prototype.Ua=function(){return this.b};_.rb.prototype.Fd=!0;_.rb.prototype.Pb=function(){return 1};_.sb=function(a){if(a instanceof _.rb&&a.constructor===_.rb&&a.o===qb)return a.b;_.oa(a);return"type_error:SafeUrl"};_.tb=/^(?:(?:https?|mailto|ftp):|[^:/?#]*(?:[/?#]|$))/i;_.vb=function(a){if(a instanceof _.rb)return a;a=a.eb?a.Ua():String(a);_.tb.test(a)||(a="about:invalid#zClosurez");return _.ub(a)};qb={}; _.ub=function(a){var c=new _.rb;c.b=a;return c};_.ub("about:blank");  
_.xb=function(){this.b="";this.o=_.wb};_.xb.prototype.eb=!0;_.wb={};_.xb.prototype.Ua=function(){return this.b};_.yb=function(a){var c=new _.xb;c.b=a;return c};_.zb=_.yb("");a:{var Bb=_.m.navigator;if(Bb){var Cb=Bb.userAgent;if(Cb){_.Ab=Cb;break a}}_.Ab=""}var A=function(a){return-1!=_.Ab.indexOf(a)};var Db;_.Eb=function(){return A("Safari")&&!(Db()||A("Coast")||A("Opera")||A("Edge")||A("Silk")||A("Android"))};Db=function(){return(A("Chrome")||A("CriOS"))&&!A("Edge")};_.Gb=function(){this.b="";this.w=_.Fb;this.o=null};_.Gb.prototype.Fd=!0;_.Gb.prototype.Pb=function(){return this.o};_.Gb.prototype.eb=!0;_.Gb.prototype.Ua=function(){return this.b};_.Fb={};_.Hb=function(a,c){var d=new _.Gb;d.b=a;d.o=c;return d};_.Hb("<!DOCTYPE html>",0);_.Ib=_.Hb("",0);_.Jb=_.Hb("<br>",0);  
var Lb=function(a){Kb();return _.pb(a)},Kb=_.ma;_.B=function(){this.ia=this.ia;this.Ma=this.Ma};_.B.prototype.ia=!1;_.B.prototype.ha=function(){this.ia||(this.ia=!0,this.R())};_.Nb=function(a,c){c=_.wa(_.Mb,c);a.ia?_.n(void 0)?c.call(void 0):c():(a.Ma||(a.Ma=[]),a.Ma.push(_.n(void 0)?(0,_.v)(c,void 0):c))};_.B.prototype.R=function(){if(this.Ma)for(;this.Ma.length;)this.Ma.shift()()};_.Mb=function(a){a&&"function"==typeof a.ha&&a.ha()};  
var Ob;Ob=function(){return A("iPhone")&&!A("iPod")&&!A("iPad")};_.Qb=function(){return Ob()||A("iPad")||A("iPod")};var Ub;_.Rb=function(a){_.Rb[" "](a);return a};_.Rb[" "]=_.ma;_.Sb=function(a,c){try{return _.Rb(a[c]),!0}catch(d){}return!1};Ub=function(a,c){var d=Tb;return Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty.call(d,a)?d[a]:d[a]=c(a)};var Zb,ic,jc,Tb,rc;_.Vb=A("Opera");_.C=A("Trident")||A("MSIE");_.Wb=A("Edge");_.Xb=_.Wb||_.C;_.Yb=A("Gecko")&&!(-1!=_.Ab.toLowerCase().indexOf("webkit")&&!A("Edge"))&&!(A("Trident")||A("MSIE"))&&!A("Edge");_.D=-1!=_.Ab.toLowerCase().indexOf("webkit")&&!A("Edge");Zb=_.m.navigator||null;_.$b=Zb&&Zb.platform||"";_.ac=A("Macintosh");_.bc=A("Windows");_.cc=A("Linux")||A("CrOS");_.dc=A("Android");_.ec=Ob();_.fc=A("iPad");_.gc=A("iPod");_.hc=_.Qb();  
ic=function(){var a=_.m.document;return a?a.documentMode:void 0};a:{var kc="",lc=function(){var a=_.Ab;if(_.Yb)return/rv\:([^\\);]+)(\\)|;)/.exec(a);if(_.Wb)return/Edge\/([\d\\.]+)/.exec(a);if(_.C)return/\b(?:MSIE|rv)[: ]([^\\);]+)(\\)|;)/.exec(a);if(_.D)return/WebKit\/(\S+)/.exec(a);if(_.Vb)return/(?:Version)[ \/]?(\S+)/.exec(a)}();lc&&(kc=lc?lc[1]:"");if(_.C){var mc=ic();if(null!=mc&&mc>(0,window.parseFloat)(kc)){jc=String(mc);break a}}jc=kc}_.nc=jc;Tb={}; _.oc=function(a){return Ub(a,function(){return 0<=_.Na(_.nc,a)})};_.qc=function(a){return Number(pc)>=a};var sc=_.m.document;rc=sc&&_.C?ic()||("CSS1Compat"==sc.compatMode?(0,window.parseInt)(_.nc,10):5):void 0;var pc=rc;  
var tc;tc=!_.C||_.qc(9);_.uc=!_.Yb&&!_.C||_.C&&_.qc(9)||_.Yb&&_.oc("1.9.1");_.vc=_.C&&!_.oc("9");_.wc=_.C||_.Vb||_.D;_.xc=function(a,c){a.src=_.ob(c)};var Ac,Fc,Gc;_.yc=function(a,c){return(c||window.document).getElementsByTagName(String(a))};_.zc=function(a,c,d){var e;a=d||a;if(a.querySelectorAll&&a.querySelector&&c)return a.querySelectorAll(""+(c?"."+c:""));if(c&&a.getElementsByClassName){var f=a.getElementsByClassName(c);return f}f=a.getElementsByTagName("*");if(c){var g={};for(d=e=0;a=f[d];d++){var h=a.className;"function"==typeof h.split&&_.Wa(h.split(/\s+/),c)&&(g[e++]=a)}g.length=e;return g}return f};  
_.Bc=function(a,c){_.$a(c,function(c,e){c&&c.eb&&(c=c.Ua());"style"==e?a.style.cssText=c:"class"==e?a.className=c:"for"==e?a.htmlFor=c:Ac.hasOwnProperty(e)?a.setAttribute(Ac[e],c):_.ya(e,"aria-")||_.ya(e,"data-")?a.setAttribute(e,c):a[e]=c})};Ac={cellpadding:"cellPadding",cellspacing:"cellSpacing",colspan:"colSpan",frameborder:"frameBorder",height:"height",maxlength:"maxLength",nonce:"nonce",role:"role",rowspan:"rowSpan",type:"type",usemap:"useMap",valign:"vAlign",width:"width"};  
_.Dc=function(a){return a?_.Cc(a):window};_.Cc=function(a){return a.parentWindow||a.defaultView};_.E=function(a,c,d){return _.Ec(window.document,arguments)};  
_.Ec=function(a,c){var d=String(c[0]),e=c[1];if(!tc&&e&&(e.name||e.type)){d=["<",d];e.name&&d.push(' name="',_.La(e.name),'"');if(e.type){d.push(' type="',_.La(e.type),'"');var f={};_.fb(f,e);delete f.type;e=f}d.push(">");d=d.join("")}d=a.createElement(d);e&&(_.p(e)?d.className=e:_.u(e)?d.className=e.join(" "):_.Bc(d,e));2<c.length&&Fc(a,d,c);return d};  
Fc=function(a,c,d){function e(d){d&&c.appendChild(_.p(d)?a.createTextNode(d):d)}for(var f=2;f<d.length;f++){var g=d[f];!_.pa(g)||_.ra(g)&&0<g.nodeType?e(g):(0,_.Pa)(Gc(g)?_.Ya(g):g,e)}};_.Hc=function(a){return a&&a.parentNode?a.parentNode.removeChild(a):null};Gc=function(a){if(a&&"number"==typeof a.length){if(_.ra(a))return"function"==typeof a.item||"string"==typeof a.item;if(_.qa(a))return"function"==typeof a.item}return!1};  
var Jc,Kc,Lc;_.Ic=function(a){return a};Jc=function(a){var c=c||0;return function(){return a.apply(this,Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0,c))}};Kc=function(a){var c=arguments,d=c.length;return function(){for(var a=0;a<d;a++)if(c[a].apply(this,arguments))return!0;return!1}};Lc=function(a){return function(){return!a.apply(this,arguments)}};  
var Tc;_.Mc=function(){this.b={};this.o={}};_.na(_.Mc);_.Oc=function(a,c){a.N=function(){return _.Nc(_.Mc.N(),c)};a.ii=function(){return _.Mc.N().b[c]||null}};_.Pc=function(a){return _.Nc(_.Mc.N(),a)};_.Rc=function(a,c){var d=_.Mc.N();if(a in d.b){if(d.b[a]!=c)throw new Qc(a);}else{d.b[a]=c;if(c=d.o[a])for(var e=0,f=c.length;e<f;e++)c[e].b(d.b,a);delete d.o[a]}};_.Nc=function(a,c){if(c in a.b)return a.b[c];throw new Sc(c);};Tc=function(a){_.xa.call(this);this.ka=a};_.z(Tc,_.xa); var Qc=function(a){Tc.call(this,a)};_.z(Qc,Tc);var Sc=function(a){Tc.call(this,a)};_.z(Sc,Tc);  
_.F=function(a,c){return null!=a?!!a:!!c};_.G=function(a,c){void 0==c&&(c="");return null!=a?a:c};_.H=function(a,c){void 0==c&&(c=0);return null!=a?a:c};var Uc,Xc,Wc;_.Vc=function(a){var c="https://www.google.com/gen_204?";c+=a.o(2040-c.length);Uc(c)};Uc=function(a){var c=new window.Image,d=Wc;c.onerror=c.onload=c.onabort=function(){d in Xc&&delete Xc[d]};Xc[Wc++]=c;c.src=a};Xc=[];Wc=0;_.Yc=function(a){this.b=a};_.Yc.prototype.log=function(a,c){try{if(this.C(a)){var d=this.w(a,c);this.o(d)}}catch(e){}};_.Yc.prototype.o=function(a){this.b?a.b():_.Vc(a)};var Zc,bd;Zc=A("Firefox");_.$c=Ob()||A("iPod");_.ad=A("iPad");bd=A("Android")&&!(Db()||A("Firefox")||A("Opera")||A("Silk"));_.cd=Db();_.dd=_.Eb()&&!_.Qb();var ed=null;var fd,gd,hd,md,od,pd;_.I=function(){};fd="function"==typeof window.Uint8Array;_.J=function(a,c,d,e,f){a.b=null;c||(c=d?[d]:[]);a.H=d?String(d):void 0;a.C=0===d?-1:0;a.w=c;a:{if(a.w.length&&(c=a.w.length-1,(d=a.w[c])&&"object"==typeof d&&!_.u(d)&&!(fd&&d instanceof window.Uint8Array))){a.B=c-a.C;a.A=d;break a}-1<e?(a.B=e,a.A=null):a.B=Number.MAX_VALUE}a.G={};if(f)for(e=0;e<f.length;e++)c=f[e],c<a.B?(c+=a.C,a.w[c]=a.w[c]||gd):(hd(a),a.A[c]=a.A[c]||gd)};gd=[];  
hd=function(a){var c=a.B+a.C;a.w[c]||(a.A=a.w[c]={})};_.K=function(a,c){if(c<a.B){c+=a.C;var d=a.w[c];return d===gd?a.w[c]=[]:d}if(a.A)return d=a.A[c],d===gd?a.A[c]=[]:d};_.id=function(a,c){if(c<a.B){c+=a.C;var d=a.w[c];return d===gd?a.w[c]=[]:d}d=a.A[c];return d===gd?a.A[c]=[]:d};_.L=function(a,c,d){a=_.K(a,c);return null==a?d:a};_.N=function(a,c,d){c<a.B?a.w[c+a.C]=d:(hd(a),a.A[c]=d)};_.O=function(a,c,d){a.b||(a.b={});if(!a.b[d]){var e=_.K(a,d);e&&(a.b[d]=new c(e))}return a.b[d]};  
_.jd=function(a,c,d){a.b||(a.b={});if(!a.b[d]){for(var e=_.id(a,d),f=[],g=0;g<e.length;g++)f[g]=new c(e[g]);a.b[d]=f}c=a.b[d];c==gd&&(c=a.b[d]=[]);return c};_.kd=function(a,c,d){a.b||(a.b={});var e=d?d.$a():d;a.b[c]=d;_.N(a,c,e)};_.ld=function(a,c,d){a.b||(a.b={});d=d||[];for(var e=[],f=0;f<d.length;f++)e[f]=d[f].$a();a.b[c]=d;_.N(a,c,e)};md=function(a){if(a.b)for(var c in a.b){var d=a.b[c];if(_.u(d))for(var e=0;e<d.length;e++)d[e]&&d[e].$a();else d&&d.$a()}};  
_.I.prototype.$a=function(){md(this);return this.w};  
_.I.prototype.o=fd?function(){var a=window.Uint8Array.prototype.toJSON;window.Uint8Array.prototype.toJSON=function(){if(!ed){ed={};for(var a=0;65>a;a++)ed[a]="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789+/=".charAt(a)}a=ed;for(var c=[],f=0;f<this.length;f+=3){var g=this[f],h=f+1<this.length,l=h?this[f+1]:0,q=f+2<this.length,r=q?this[f+2]:0,y=g>>2;g=(g&3)<<4|l>>4;l=(l&15)<<2|r>>6;r&=63;q||(r=64,h||(l=64));c.push(a[y],a[g],a[l],a[r])}return c.join("")};try{var c=JSON.stringify(this.$a(),  
nd)}finally{window.Uint8Array.prototype.toJSON=a}return c}:function(){return JSON.stringify(this.$a(),nd)};var nd=function(a,c){if(_.la(c)){if((0,window.isNaN)(c))return"NaN";if(window.Infinity===c)return"Infinity";if(-window.Infinity===c)return"-Infinity"}return c};_.I.prototype.toString=function(){md(this);return this.w.toString()};_.I.prototype.clone=function(){return od(this)};od=function(a){return new a.constructor(pd(a.$a()))};  
pd=function(a){var c;if(_.u(a)){for(var d=Array(a.length),e=0;e<a.length;e++)null!=(c=a[e])&&(d[e]="object"==typeof c?pd(c):c);return d}if(fd&&a instanceof window.Uint8Array)return new window.Uint8Array(a);d={};for(e in a)null!=(c=a[e])&&(d[e]="object"==typeof c?pd(c):c);return d};_.rd=function(a,c){_.qd[a]=c;c.hj=a};_.qd={};  
_.sd=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(_.sd,_.I);var td=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(td,_.I);_.ud=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(_.ud,_.I);_.vd=function(){this.data={}};_.vd.prototype.b=function(){window.console&&window.console.log&&window.console.log("Log data: ",this.data)};_.vd.prototype.o=function(a){var c=[],d;for(d in this.data)c.push((0,window.encodeURIComponent)(d)+"="+(0,window.encodeURIComponent)(String(this.data[d])));return("atyp=i&zx="+(new Date).getTime()+"&"+c.join("&")).substr(0,a)};  
_.wd=function(a,c){this.data={};var d=_.O(a,_.ud,8)||new _.ud;this.data.ei=_.G(_.K(a,10));this.data.ogf=_.G(_.K(d,3));var e=window.google&&window.google.sn?/.*hp$/.test(window.google.sn)?!1:!0:_.F(_.K(a,7));this.data.ogrp=e?"1":"";this.data.ogv=_.G(_.K(d,6))+"."+_.G(_.K(d,7));this.data.ogd=_.G(_.K(a,21));this.data.ogc=_.G(_.K(a,20));this.data.ogl=_.G(_.K(a,5));c&&(this.data.oggv=c)};_.z(_.wd,_.vd);  
_.xd=function(a,c,d,e,f){_.wd.call(this,a,c);_.fb(this.data,{jexpid:_.G(_.K(a,9)),srcpg:"prop="+_.G(_.K(a,6)),jsr:Math.round(1/e),emsg:d.name+":"+d.message});if(f){f._sn&&(f._sn="og."+f._sn);for(var g in f)this.data[(0,window.encodeURIComponent)(g)]=f[g]}};_.z(_.xd,_.wd);  
var yd=function(a,c,d,e){this.b=e;this.H=c;this.ia=d;this.B=_.H(+_.L(a,2,.001),.001);this.G=_.F(_.K(a,1))&&Math.random()<this.B;this.D=_.H(_.L(a,3,1),1);this.A=0;this.F=_.F(_.L(a,4,!0),!0)};_.z(yd,_.Yc);yd.prototype.log=function(a,c){yd.J.log.call(this,a,c);if(this.b&&this.F)throw a;};yd.prototype.C=function(){return this.b||this.G&&this.A<this.D};yd.prototype.w=function(a,c){try{return _.Nc(_.Mc.N(),"lm").b(a,c)}catch(d){return new _.xd(this.H,this.ia,a,this.B,c)}}; yd.prototype.o=function(a){yd.J.o.call(this,a);this.A++};  
var zd=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(zd,_.I);var Ad=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(Ad,_.I);_.Bd=function(a,c,d,e,f){_.B.call(this);this.A=c;this.X=e;this.D=f;this.K=!1;this.w={};this.o={};this.V=[];this.B=[];this.H=_.K(a,1)?"http":"https";this.T=[this.H+"://"+_.G(_.K(a,2)),"og/_/js","k="+_.G(_.K(a,3)),"rt=j"];this.G=""==_.G(_.K(a,14))?null:_.K(a,14);this.M=[this.H+"://"+_.G(_.K(a,2)),"og/_/ss","k="+_.G(_.K(a,13))];this.F=""==_.G(_.K(a,15))?null:_.K(a,15);this.P=_.F(_.K(a,1))?"?host=www.gstatic.com&bust="+_.G(_.K(a,16)):"";this.O=_.F(_.K(a,1))?"?host=www.gstatic.com&bust="+1E11*Math.random():  
"";this.b=_.H(_.L(a,17,1),1);a=0;for(c=d[a];a<d.length;a++,c=d[a])this.w[c]=!0,this.o[c]=!0};_.z(_.Bd,_.B);_.Oc(_.Bd,"m");_.Dd=function(a,c,d){c=(0,_.Qa)(c,Lc(Kc(_.za,_.wa(db,a.w))));if(0<c.length){var e=a.T.join("/")+"/"+("m="+c.join(","))+"/exm="+cb(a.w).join(",")+"/d=1/ed=1";a.G&&(e+="/rs="+a.G);e+=a.P;Cd(a,e,(0,_.v)(a.Z,a,d));a.V.push(e);for(d=0;d<c.length;d++)a.w[c[d]]=!0}};_.Bd.prototype.Z=function(a){for(var c=0;c<this.B.length;c++)this.B[c].call(null);a&&a.call(null)};  
var Cd=function(a,c,d,e){var f=window.document.createElement("SCRIPT");f.async=!0;f.type="text/javascript";f.charset="UTF-8";_.xc(f,Lb(c));var g=!0,h=e||1;e=(0,_.v)(function(){g=!1;this.D.log(47,{att:h,max:this.b,url:c});h<this.b?Cd(this,c,d,h+1):this.X.log(Error("k`"+h+"`"+this.b),{url:c})},a);var l=(0,_.v)(function(){g&&(this.D.log(46,{att:h,max:this.b,url:c}),g=!1,d&&d.call(null))},a),q=function(a){"loaded"==a.readyState||"complete"==a.readyState?l():g&&window.setTimeout(function(){q(a)},100)};  
"undefined"!==typeof f.addEventListener?f.onload=function(){l()}:f.onreadystatechange=function(){f.onreadystatechange=null;q(f)};f.onerror=e;a.D.log(45,{att:h,max:a.b,url:c});_.yc("HEAD")[0].appendChild(f)};_.Bd.prototype.Wc=function(a,c){a=(0,_.Qa)(a,Lc(Kc(_.za,_.wa(db,this.o))));if(0<a.length){var d=this.M.join("/")+"/"+("m="+a.join(","))+"/excm="+cb(this.o).join(",")+"/d=1/ed=1";this.F&&(d+="/rs="+this.F);Ed(d+this.O,c);for(c=0;c<a.length;c++)this.o[a[c]]=!0}};  
var Ed=function(a,c){var d=window.document.createElement("LINK");d.setAttribute("rel","stylesheet");d.setAttribute("type","text/css");d.setAttribute("href",a);d.onload=d.onreadystatechange=function(){d.readyState&&"loaded"!=d.readyState&&"complete"!=d.readyState||c&&c.call(null)};_.yc("HEAD")[0].appendChild(d)};  
_.Bd.prototype.C=function(a,c){if(!this.K)if(void 0!=c)window.setTimeout((0,_.v)(this.C,this,a,void 0),c);else{_.Dd(this,_.id(this.A,1),a);a=_.id(this.A,2);if(_.K(this.A,3)){var d=(0,_.v)(this.Wc,this,a);a=function(){d()};"undefined"!==typeof window.addEventListener?window.addEventListener("load",a):window.attachEvent("onload",a)}else this.Wc(a);this.K=!0}};  
_.Fd=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(_.Fd,_.I);_.Hd=function(){var a=_.Gd()||new _.Fd;return _.K(a,9)};_.Id=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(_.Id,_.I);var Jd=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(Jd,_.I);Jd.prototype.D=function(){return _.O(this,_.Id,14)};_.Kd=function(){var a=_.P.N().ea;return _.O(a,_.sd,13)};_.Gd=function(){var a=_.P.N().ea;return _.O(a,_.Fd,4)};var Ld=new Jd(window.gbar&&window.gbar._CONFIG?window.gbar._CONFIG[0]:[[,,,,,,,[]],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[],[]]),Md;Md=_.K(Ld,3);_.Nd=_.F(Md);_.Od=function(){};_.x("gbar_._DumpException",function(a){if(_.Nd)throw a;_.Od(a)});_.P=function(){_.B.call(this);this.ea=Ld};_.z(_.P,_.B);_.Oc(_.P,"cs");_.Pd=function(){var a=_.P.N().ea;return _.O(a,Ad,1)||new Ad};_.Qd=function(){var a=_.P.N().ea;return _.O(a,zd,11)||new zd};_.Rc("cs",new _.P);var Rd;Rd=null;_.Sd=function(){if(!Rd){var a=_.Kd()||new _.sd,c=_.Pd(),d=_.Hd();Rd=new yd(a,c,d,_.Nd)}return Rd};_.Od=function(a,c){_.Sd().log(a,c)};var Td=function(a){if(!a)return"";a=a.split("#")[0].split("?")[0];a=a.toLowerCase();0==a.indexOf("//")&&(a=window.location.protocol+a);/^[\w\\-]*:\/\//.test(a)||(a=window.location.href);var c=a.substring(a.indexOf("://")+3),d=c.indexOf("/");-1!=d&&(c=c.substring(0,d));a=a.substring(0,a.indexOf("://"));if("http"!==a&&"https"!==a&&"chrome-extension"!==a&&"file"!==a&&"android-app"!==a&&"chrome-search"!==a)throw Error("m");d="";var e=c.indexOf(":");if(-1!=e){var f=c.substring(e+1);c=c.substring(0,e);if("http"=== a&&"80"!==f||"https"===a&&"443"!==f)d=":"+f}return a+"://"+c+d};  
var Ud=function(){function a(){f[0]=1732584193;f[1]=4023233417;f[2]=2562383102;f[3]=271733878;f[4]=3285377520;y=r=0}function c(a){for(var c=h,d=0;64>d;d+=4)c[d/4]=a[d]<<24|a[d+1]<<16|a[d+2]<<8|a[d+3];for(d=16;80>d;d++)a=c[d-3]^c[d-8]^c[d-14]^c[d-16],c[d]=(a<<1|a>>>31)&4294967295;a=f[0];var e=f[1],g=f[2],l=f[3],q=f[4];for(d=0;80>d;d++){if(40>d)if(20>d){var r=l^e&(g^l);var y=1518500249}else r=e^g^l,y=1859775393;else 60>d?(r=e&g|l&(e|g),y=2400959708):(r=e^g^l,y=3395469782);r=((a<<5|a>>>27)&4294967295)+  
r+q+y+c[d]&4294967295;q=l;l=g;g=(e<<30|e>>>2)&4294967295;e=a;a=r}f[0]=f[0]+a&4294967295;f[1]=f[1]+e&4294967295;f[2]=f[2]+g&4294967295;f[3]=f[3]+l&4294967295;f[4]=f[4]+q&4294967295}function d(a,d){if("string"===typeof a){a=(0,window.unescape)((0,window.encodeURIComponent)(a));for(var e=[],f=0,h=a.length;f<h;++f)e.push(a.charCodeAt(f));a=e}d||(d=a.length);e=0;if(0==r)for(;e+64<d;)c(a.slice(e,e+64)),e+=64,y+=64;for(;e<d;)if(g[r++]=a[e++],y++,64==r)for(r=0,c(g);e+64<d;)c(a.slice(e,e+64)),e+=64,y+=64}  
function e(){var a=[],e=8*y;56>r?d(l,56-r):d(l,64-(r-56));for(var h=63;56<=h;h--)g[h]=e&255,e>>>=8;c(g);for(h=e=0;5>h;h++)for(var q=24;0<=q;q-=8)a[e++]=f[h]>>q&255;return a}for(var f=[],g=[],h=[],l=[128],q=1;64>q;++q)l[q]=0;var r,y;a();return{reset:a,update:d,digest:e,ag:function(){for(var a=e(),c="",d=0;d<a.length;d++)c+="0123456789ABCDEF".charAt(Math.floor(a[d]/16))+"0123456789ABCDEF".charAt(a[d]%16);return c}}};  
var Wd=function(a,c,d){var e=[],f=[];if(1==(_.u(d)?2:1))return f=[c,a],(0,_.Pa)(e,function(a){f.push(a)}),Vd(f.join(" "));var g=[],h=[];(0,_.Pa)(d,function(a){h.push(a.key);g.push(a.value)});d=Math.floor((new Date).getTime()/1E3);f=0==g.length?[d,c,a]:[g.join(":"),d,c,a];(0,_.Pa)(e,function(a){f.push(a)});a=Vd(f.join(" "));a=[d,a];0==h.length||a.push(h.join(""));return a.join("_")},Vd=function(a){var c=Ud();c.update(a);return c.ag().toLowerCase()};  
var Xd=function(a){this.b=a||{cookie:""}},Yd;_.k=Xd.prototype;_.k.set=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){if(/[;=\s]/.test(a))throw Error("n`"+a);if(/[;\r\n]/.test(c))throw Error("o`"+c);_.n(d)||(d=-1);f=f?";domain="+f:"";e=e?";path="+e:"";g=g?";secure":"";d=0>d?"":0==d?";expires="+(new Date(1970,1,1)).toUTCString():";expires="+(new Date((0,_.w)()+1E3*d)).toUTCString();this.b.cookie=a+"="+c+f+e+d+g};  
_.k.get=function(a,c){for(var d=a+"=",e=(this.b.cookie||"").split(";"),f=0,g;f<e.length;f++){g=(0,_.Aa)(e[f]);if(0==g.lastIndexOf(d,0))return g.substr(d.length);if(g==a)return""}return c};_.k.remove=function(a,c,d){var e=_.n(this.get(a));this.set(a,"",0,c,d);return e};_.k.Ta=function(){return Yd(this).keys};_.k.Na=function(){return Yd(this).values};_.k.lc=function(){return!this.b.cookie};_.k.clear=function(){for(var a=Yd(this).keys,c=a.length-1;0<=c;c--)this.remove(a[c])};  
Yd=function(a){a=(a.b.cookie||"").split(";");for(var c=[],d=[],e,f,g=0;g<a.length;g++)f=(0,_.Aa)(a[g]),e=f.indexOf("="),-1==e?(c.push(""),d.push(f)):(c.push(f.substring(0,e)),d.push(f.substring(e+1)));return{keys:c,values:d}};_.Zd=new Xd("undefined"==typeof window.document?null:window.document);_.Zd.o=3950;  
var $d=function(a){var c=Td(String(_.m.location.href)),d=_.m.__OVERRIDE_SID;null==d&&(d=(new Xd(window.document)).get("SID"));if(d&&(c=(d=0==c.indexOf("https:")||0==c.indexOf("chrome-extension:"))?_.m.__SAPISID:_.m.__APISID,null==c&&(c=(new Xd(window.document)).get(d?"SAPISID":"APISID")),c)){d=d?"SAPISIDHASH":"APISIDHASH";var e=String(_.m.location.href);return e&&c&&d?[d,Wd(Td(e),c,a||null)].join(" "):null}return null};  
_.ae="StopIteration"in _.m?_.m.StopIteration:{message:"StopIteration",stack:""};_.be=function(){};_.be.prototype.next=function(){throw _.ae;};_.be.prototype.Yb=function(){return this};var ce;ce=function(a){return/^\s*$/.test(a)?!1:/^[\\],:{}\s\u2028\u2029]*$/.test(a.replace(/\\\\["\\\\\/bfnrtu]/g,"@").replace(/(?:"[^"\\\\\n\r\u2028\u2029\x00-\x08\x0a-\x1f]*"|true|false|null|-?\d+(?:\\.\d*)?(?:[eE][+\\-]?\d+)?)[\s\u2028\u2029]*(?=:|,|]|}|$)/g,"]").replace(/(?:^|:|,)(?:[\s\u2028\u2029]*\\[)+/g,""))};_.de=function(a){a=String(a);if(ce(a))try{return eval("("+a+")")}catch(c){}throw Error("q`"+a);};_.ee=/\uffff/.test("\uffff")?/[\\\\\"\x00-\x1f\x7f-\uffff]/g:/[\\\\\"\x00-\x1f\x7f-\xff]/g;  
var ge=function(){return!fe()&&(A("iPod")||A("iPhone")||A("Android")||A("IEMobile"))},fe=function(){return A("iPad")||A("Android")&&!A("Mobile")||A("Silk")};_.he=function(a){switch(a){case 200:case 201:case 202:case 204:case 206:case 304:case 1223:return!0;default:return!1}};_.ie=function(){};_.ie.prototype.o=null;var je=function(a){return a.o||(a.o=a.A())};var le;le=function(){};_.z(le,_.ie);le.prototype.b=function(){var a=me(this);return a?new window.ActiveXObject(a):new window.XMLHttpRequest};le.prototype.A=function(){var a={};me(this)&&(a[0]=!0,a[1]=!0);return a};  
var me=function(a){if(!a.w&&"undefined"==typeof window.XMLHttpRequest&&"undefined"!=typeof window.ActiveXObject){for(var c=["MSXML2.XMLHTTP.6.0","MSXML2.XMLHTTP.3.0","MSXML2.XMLHTTP","Microsoft.XMLHTTP"],d=0;d<c.length;d++){var e=c[d];try{return new window.ActiveXObject(e),a.w=e}catch(f){}}throw Error("s");}return a.w};_.ke=new le;  
_.ne=function(a,c){this.o={};this.b=[];this.A=this.w=0;var d=arguments.length;if(1<d){if(d%2)throw Error("b");for(var e=0;e<d;e+=2)this.set(arguments[e],arguments[e+1])}else if(a){a instanceof _.ne?(d=a.Ta(),e=a.Na()):(d=cb(a),e=_.bb(a));for(var f=0;f<d.length;f++)this.set(d[f],e[f])}};_.k=_.ne.prototype;_.k.Na=function(){oe(this);for(var a=[],c=0;c<this.b.length;c++)a.push(this.o[this.b[c]]);return a};_.k.Ta=function(){oe(this);return this.b.concat()};_.k.lc=function(){return 0==this.w};  
_.k.clear=function(){this.o={};this.A=this.w=this.b.length=0};_.k.remove=function(a){return _.pe(this.o,a)?(delete this.o[a],this.w--,this.A++,this.b.length>2*this.w&&oe(this),!0):!1};var oe=function(a){if(a.w!=a.b.length){for(var c=0,d=0;c<a.b.length;){var e=a.b[c];_.pe(a.o,e)&&(a.b[d++]=e);c++}a.b.length=d}if(a.w!=a.b.length){var f={};for(d=c=0;c<a.b.length;)e=a.b[c],_.pe(f,e)||(a.b[d++]=e,f[e]=1),c++;a.b.length=d}};_.k=_.ne.prototype;_.k.get=function(a,c){return _.pe(this.o,a)?this.o[a]:c};  
_.k.set=function(a,c){_.pe(this.o,a)||(this.w++,this.b.push(a),this.A++);this.o[a]=c};_.k.forEach=function(a,c){for(var d=this.Ta(),e=0;e<d.length;e++){var f=d[e],g=this.get(f);a.call(c,g,f,this)}};_.k.clone=function(){return new _.ne(this)};_.k.Yb=function(a){oe(this);var c=0,d=this.A,e=this,f=new _.be;f.next=function(){if(d!=e.A)throw Error("t");if(c>=e.b.length)throw _.ae;var f=e.b[c++];return a?f:e.o[f]};return f};_.pe=function(a,c){return Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty.call(a,c)};  
_.qe=function(a){if(a.Na&&"function"==typeof a.Na)return a.Na();if(_.p(a))return a.split("");if(_.pa(a)){for(var c=[],d=a.length,e=0;e<d;e++)c.push(a[e]);return c}return _.bb(a)};_.re=function(a){if(a.Ta&&"function"==typeof a.Ta)return a.Ta();if(!a.Na||"function"!=typeof a.Na){if(_.pa(a)||_.p(a)){var c=[];a=a.length;for(var d=0;d<a;d++)c.push(d);return c}return cb(a)}}; _.se=function(a,c){if(a.forEach&&"function"==typeof a.forEach)a.forEach(c,void 0);else if(_.pa(a)||_.p(a))(0,_.Pa)(a,c,void 0);else for(var d=_.re(a),e=_.qe(a),f=e.length,g=0;g<f;g++)c.call(void 0,e[g],d&&d[g],a)};  
_.te=function(a){a.prototype.then=a.prototype.then;a.prototype.$goog_Thenable=!0};_.ve=function(a){if(!a)return!1;try{return!!a.$goog_Thenable}catch(c){return!1}};var we=function(a,c,d){this.B=d;this.w=a;this.A=c;this.o=0;this.b=null};we.prototype.get=function(){if(0<this.o){this.o--;var a=this.b;this.b=a.next;a.next=null}else a=this.w();return a};var xe=function(a,c){a.A(c);a.o<a.B&&(a.o++,c.next=a.b,a.b=c)};var ye=function(){this.o=this.b=null},Ae=new we(function(){return new ze},function(a){a.reset()},100);ye.prototype.add=function(a,c){var d=Ae.get();d.set(a,c);this.o?this.o.next=d:this.b=d;this.o=d};ye.prototype.remove=function(){var a=null;this.b&&(a=this.b,this.b=this.b.next,this.b||(this.o=null),a.next=null);return a};var ze=function(){this.next=this.scope=this.b=null};ze.prototype.set=function(a,c){this.b=a;this.scope=c;this.next=null}; ze.prototype.reset=function(){this.next=this.scope=this.b=null};  
var Be=function(a){_.m.setTimeout(function(){throw a;},0)},Ce,De=function(){var a=_.m.MessageChannel;"undefined"===typeof a&&"undefined"!==typeof window&&window.postMessage&&window.addEventListener&&!A("Presto")&&(a=function(){var a=window.document.createElement("IFRAME");a.style.display="none";a.src="";window.document.documentElement.appendChild(a);var c=a.contentWindow;a=c.document;a.open();a.write("");a.close();var d="callImmediate"+Math.random(),e="file:"==c.location.protocol?"*":c.location.protocol+  
"//"+c.location.host;a=(0,_.v)(function(a){if(("*"==e||a.origin==e)&&a.data==d)this.port1.onmessage()},this);c.addEventListener("message",a,!1);this.port1={};this.port2={postMessage:function(){c.postMessage(d,e)}}});if("undefined"!==typeof a&&!A("Trident")&&!A("MSIE")){var c=new a,d={},e=d;c.port1.onmessage=function(){if(_.n(d.next)){d=d.next;var a=d.me;d.me=null;a()}};return function(a){e.next={me:a};e=e.next;c.port2.postMessage(0)}}return"undefined"!==typeof window.document&&"onreadystatechange"in  
window.document.createElement("SCRIPT")?function(a){var c=window.document.createElement("SCRIPT");c.onreadystatechange=function(){c.onreadystatechange=null;c.parentNode.removeChild(c);c=null;a();a=null};window.document.documentElement.appendChild(c)}:function(a){_.m.setTimeout(a,0)}};  
var Ie=function(a,c){Ee||Fe();Ge||(Ee(),Ge=!0);He.add(a,c)},Ee,Fe=function(){if(-1!=String(_.m.Promise).indexOf("[native code]")){var a=_.m.Promise.resolve(void 0);Ee=function(){a.then(Je)}}else Ee=function(){var a=Je;!_.qa(_.m.setImmediate)||_.m.Window&&_.m.Window.prototype&&!A("Edge")&&_.m.Window.prototype.setImmediate==_.m.setImmediate?(Ce||(Ce=De()),Ce(a)):_.m.setImmediate(a)}},Ge=!1,He=new ye,Je=function(){for(var a;a=He.remove();){try{a.b.call(a.scope)}catch(c){Be(c)}xe(Ae,a)}Ge=!1};  
var Me,Re,Ve,Te,Ye,Xe,Ze;_.Le=function(a,c){this.b=0;this.D=void 0;this.A=this.o=this.w=null;this.B=this.C=!1;if(a!=_.ma)try{var d=this;a.call(c,function(a){Ke(d,2,a)},function(a){Ke(d,3,a)})}catch(e){Ke(this,3,e)}};Me=function(){this.next=this.context=this.o=this.w=this.b=null;this.A=!1};Me.prototype.reset=function(){this.context=this.o=this.w=this.b=null;this.A=!1};var Ne=new we(function(){return new Me},function(a){a.reset()},100),Oe=function(a,c,d){var e=Ne.get();e.w=a;e.o=c;e.context=d;return e};  
_.Le.prototype.then=function(a,c,d){return _.Pe(this,_.qa(a)?a:null,_.qa(c)?c:null,d)};_.te(_.Le);_.Le.prototype.cancel=function(a){0==this.b&&Ie(function(){var c=new _.Qe(a);Re(this,c)},this)};Re=function(a,c){if(0==a.b)if(a.w){var d=a.w;if(d.o){for(var e=0,f=null,g=null,h=d.o;h&&(h.A||(e++,h.b==a&&(f=h),!(f&&1<e)));h=h.next)f||(g=h);f&&(0==d.b&&1==e?Re(d,c):(g?(e=g,e.next==d.A&&(d.A=e),e.next=e.next.next):Se(d),Te(d,f,3,c)))}a.w=null}else Ke(a,3,c)};  
Ve=function(a,c){a.o||2!=a.b&&3!=a.b||Ue(a);a.A?a.A.next=c:a.o=c;a.A=c};_.Pe=function(a,c,d,e){var f=Oe(null,null,null);f.b=new _.Le(function(a,h){f.w=c?function(d){try{var f=c.call(e,d);a(f)}catch(r){h(r)}}:a;f.o=d?function(c){try{var f=d.call(e,c);!_.n(f)&&c instanceof _.Qe?h(c):a(f)}catch(r){h(r)}}:h});f.b.w=a;Ve(a,f);return f.b};_.Le.prototype.G=function(a){this.b=0;Ke(this,2,a)};_.Le.prototype.H=function(a){this.b=0;Ke(this,3,a)};  
var Ke=function(a,c,d){if(0==a.b){a===d&&(c=3,d=new TypeError("Promise cannot resolve to itself"));a.b=1;a:{var e=d,f=a.G,g=a.H;if(e instanceof _.Le){Ve(e,Oe(f||_.ma,g||null,a));var h=!0}else if(_.ve(e))e.then(f,g,a),h=!0;else{if(_.ra(e))try{var l=e.then;if(_.qa(l)){We(e,l,f,g,a);h=!0;break a}}catch(q){g.call(a,q);h=!0;break a}h=!1}}h||(a.D=d,a.b=c,a.w=null,Ue(a),3!=c||d instanceof _.Qe||Xe(a,d))}},We=function(a,c,d,e,f){var g=!1,h=function(a){g||(g=!0,d.call(f,a))},l=function(a){g||(g=!0,e.call(f,  
a))};try{c.call(a,h,l)}catch(q){l(q)}},Ue=function(a){a.C||(a.C=!0,Ie(a.F,a))},Se=function(a){var c=null;a.o&&(c=a.o,a.o=c.next,c.next=null);a.o||(a.A=null);return c};_.Le.prototype.F=function(){for(var a;a=Se(this);)Te(this,a,this.b,this.D);this.C=!1};Te=function(a,c,d,e){if(3==d&&c.o&&!c.A)for(;a&&a.Ba=a.w)a.B=!1;if(c.b)c.b.w=null,Ye(c,d,e);else try{c.A?c.w.call(c.context):Ye(c,d,e)}catch(f){Ze.call(null,f)}xe(Ne,c)};Ye=function(a,c,d){2==c?a.w.call(a.context,d):a.o&&a.o.call(a.context,d)}; Xe=function(a,c){a.B=!0;Ie(function(){a.B&&Ze.call(null,c)})};Ze=Be;_.Qe=function(a){_.xa.call(this,a)};_.z(_.Qe,_.xa);_.Qe.prototype.name="cancel";  
var af,bf;_.$e=!_.C||_.qc(9);af=!_.C||_.qc(9);bf=_.C&&!_.oc("9");!_.D||_.oc("528");_.Yb&&_.oc("1.9b")||_.C&&_.oc("8")||_.Vb&&_.oc("9.5")||_.D&&_.oc("528");_.Yb&&!_.oc("8")||_.C&&_.oc("9");var cf=function(){if(!_.m.addEventListener||!Object.defineProperty)return!1;var a=!1,c=Object.defineProperty({},"passive",{get:function(){a=!0}});_.m.addEventListener("test",_.ma,c);_.m.removeEventListener("test",_.ma,c);return a}();  
_.df=function(a,c){this.type=a;this.o=this.target=c;this.w=!1;this.kf=!0};_.df.prototype.stopPropagation=function(){this.w=!0};_.df.prototype.preventDefault=function(){this.kf=!1};_.ef=_.C?"focusin":"DOMFocusIn";_.ff=_.D?"webkitTransitionEnd":_.Vb?"otransitionend":"transitionend";_.gf=function(a,c){_.df.call(this,a?a.type:"");this.relatedTarget=this.o=this.target=null;this.button=this.screenY=this.screenX=this.clientY=this.clientX=0;this.key="";this.b=this.keyCode=0;this.metaKey=this.shiftKey=this.altKey=this.ctrlKey=!1;this.state=null;this.pointerId=0;this.pointerType="";this.Ia=null;a&&this.init(a,c)};_.z(_.gf,_.df);var hf={2:"touch",3:"pen",4:"mouse"};  
_.gf.prototype.init=function(a,c){var d=this.type=a.type,e=a.changedTouches?a.changedTouches[0]:null;this.target=a.target||a.srcElement;this.o=c;(c=a.relatedTarget)?_.Yb&&(_.Sb(c,"nodeName")||(c=null)):"mouseover"==d?c=a.fromElement:"mouseout"==d&&(c=a.toElement);this.relatedTarget=c;null===e?(this.clientX=void 0!==a.clientX?a.clientX:a.pageX,this.clientY=void 0!==a.clientY?a.clientY:a.pageY,this.screenX=a.screenX||0,this.screenY=a.screenY||0):(this.clientX=void 0!==e.clientX?e.clientX:e.pageX,this.clientY=  
void 0!==e.clientY?e.clientY:e.pageY,this.screenX=e.screenX||0,this.screenY=e.screenY||0);this.button=a.button;this.keyCode=a.keyCode||0;this.key=a.key||"";this.b=a.charCode||("keypress"==d?a.keyCode:0);this.ctrlKey=a.ctrlKey;this.altKey=a.altKey;this.shiftKey=a.shiftKey;this.metaKey=a.metaKey;this.pointerId=a.pointerId||0;this.pointerType=_.p(a.pointerType)?a.pointerType:hf[a.pointerType]||"";this.state=a.state;this.Ia=a;a.defaultPrevented&&this.preventDefault()};  
_.gf.prototype.stopPropagation=function(){_.gf.J.stopPropagation.call(this);this.Ia.stopPropagation?this.Ia.stopPropagation():this.Ia.cancelBubble=!0};_.gf.prototype.preventDefault=function(){_.gf.J.preventDefault.call(this);var a=this.Ia;if(a.preventDefault)a.preventDefault();else if(a.returnValue=!1,bf)try{if(a.ctrlKey||112<=a.keyCode&&123>=a.keyCode)a.keyCode=-1}catch(c){}};  
var lf;_.jf="closure_listenable_"+(1E6*Math.random()|0);_.kf=function(a){return!(!a||!a[_.jf])};lf=0;var mf=function(a,c,d,e,f){this.listener=a;this.b=null;this.src=c;this.type=d;this.capture=!!e;this.Rc=f;this.key=++lf;this.Ub=this.Bc=!1},nf=function(a){a.Ub=!0;a.listener=null;a.b=null;a.src=null;a.Rc=null};var of=function(a){this.src=a;this.b={};this.o=0};of.prototype.add=function(a,c,d,e,f){var g=a.toString();a=this.b[g];a||(a=this.b[g]=[],this.o++);var h=pf(a,c,e,f);-1<h?(c=a[h],d||(c.Bc=!1)):(c=new mf(c,this.src,g,!!e,f),c.Bc=d,a.push(c));return c};of.prototype.remove=function(a,c,d,e){a=a.toString();if(!(a in this.b))return!1;var f=this.b[a];c=pf(f,c,d,e);return-1<c?(nf(f[c]),Array.prototype.splice.call(f,c,1),0==f.length&&(delete this.b[a],this.o--),!0):!1};  
var qf=function(a,c){var d=c.type;if(!(d in a.b))return!1;var e=_.Xa(a.b[d],c);e&&(nf(c),0==a.b[d].length&&(delete a.b[d],a.o--));return e};of.prototype.Qb=function(a,c){a=this.b[a.toString()];var d=[];if(a)for(var e=0;e<a.length;++e){var f=a[e];f.capture==c&&d.push(f)}return d};of.prototype.xb=function(a,c,d,e){a=this.b[a.toString()];var f=-1;a&&(f=pf(a,c,d,e));return-1<f?a[f]:null};  
of.prototype.hasListener=function(a,c){var d=_.n(a),e=d?a.toString():"",f=_.n(c);return ab(this.b,function(a){for(var g=0;g<a.length;++g)if(!(d&&a[g].type!=e||f&&a[g].capture!=c))return!0;return!1})};var pf=function(a,c,d,e){for(var f=0;f<a.length;++f){var g=a[f];if(!g.Ub&&g.listener==c&&g.capture==!!d&&g.Rc==e)return f}return-1};  
var rf,sf,tf,wf,yf,zf,Ef,Df,Af,Ff;rf="closure_lm_"+(1E6*Math.random()|0);sf={};tf=0;_.Q=function(a,c,d,e,f){if(e&&e.once)return _.uf(a,c,d,e,f);if(_.u(c)){for(var g=0;g<c.length;g++)_.Q(a,c[g],d,e,f);return null}d=_.vf(d);return _.kf(a)?a.L(c,d,_.ra(e)?!!e.capture:!!e,f):wf(a,c,d,!1,e,f)};  
wf=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){if(!c)throw Error("u");var h=_.ra(f)?!!f.capture:!!f,l=_.xf(a);l||(a[rf]=l=new of(a));d=l.add(c,d,e,h,g);if(d.b)return d;e=yf();d.b=e;e.src=a;e.listener=d;if(a.addEventListener)cf||(f=h),void 0===f&&(f=!1),a.addEventListener(c.toString(),e,f);else if(a.attachEvent)a.attachEvent(zf(c.toString()),e);else throw Error("v");tf++;return d};yf=function(){var a=Af,c=af?function(d){return a.call(c.src,c.listener,d)}:function(d){d=a.call(c.src,c.listener,d);if(!d)return d};return c};  
_.uf=function(a,c,d,e,f){if(_.u(c)){for(var g=0;g<c.length;g++)_.uf(a,c[g],d,e,f);return null}d=_.vf(d);return _.kf(a)?a.La(c,d,_.ra(e)?!!e.capture:!!e,f):wf(a,c,d,!0,e,f)};_.Bf=function(a,c,d,e,f){if(_.u(c))for(var g=0;g<c.length;g++)_.Bf(a,c[g],d,e,f);else e=_.ra(e)?!!e.capture:!!e,d=_.vf(d),_.kf(a)?a.va(c,d,e,f):a&&(a=_.xf(a))&&(c=a.xb(c,d,e,f))&&_.Cf(c)};  
_.Cf=function(a){if(_.la(a)||!a||a.Ub)return!1;var c=a.src;if(_.kf(c))return c.tc(a);var d=a.type,e=a.b;c.removeEventListener?c.removeEventListener(d,e,a.capture):c.detachEvent&&c.detachEvent(zf(d),e);tf--;(d=_.xf(c))?(qf(d,a),0==d.o&&(d.src=null,c[rf]=null)):nf(a);return!0};zf=function(a){return a in sf?sf[a]:sf[a]="on"+a};Ef=function(a,c,d,e){var f=!0;if(a=_.xf(a))if(c=a.b[c.toString()])for(c=c.concat(),a=0;a<c.length;a++){var g=c[a];g&&g.capture==d&&!g.Ub&&(g=Df(g,e),f=f&&!1!==g)}return f};  
Df=function(a,c){var d=a.listener,e=a.Rc||a.src;a.Bc&&_.Cf(a);return d.call(e,c)};  
Af=function(a,c){if(a.Ub)return!0;if(!af){var d=c||_.t("window.event");c=new _.gf(d,this);var e=!0;if(!(0>d.keyCode||void 0!=d.returnValue)){a:{var f=!1;if(0==d.keyCode)try{d.keyCode=-1;break a}catch(h){f=!0}if(f||void 0==d.returnValue)d.returnValue=!0}d=[];for(f=c.o;f;f=f.parentNode)d.push(f);a=a.type;for(f=d.length-1;!c.w&&0<=f;f--){c.o=d[f];var g=Ef(d[f],a,!0,c);e=e&&g}for(f=0;!c.w&&f<d.length;f++)c.o=d[f],g=Ef(d[f],a,!1,c),e=e&&g}return e}return Df(a,new _.gf(c,this))}; _.xf=function(a){a=a[rf];return a instanceof of?a:null};Ff="__closure_events_fn_"+(1E9*Math.random()>>>0);_.vf=function(a){if(_.qa(a))return a;a[Ff]||(a[Ff]=function(c){return a.handleEvent(c)});return a[Ff]};  
_.R=function(){_.B.call(this);this.bb=new of(this);this.Ff=this;this.Rd=null};_.z(_.R,_.B);_.R.prototype[_.jf]=!0;_.k=_.R.prototype;_.k.Mc=function(){return this.Rd};_.k.ae=function(a){this.Rd=a};_.k.addEventListener=function(a,c,d,e){_.Q(this,a,c,d,e)};_.k.removeEventListener=function(a,c,d,e){_.Bf(this,a,c,d,e)};  
_.k.dispatchEvent=function(a){var c,d=this.Mc();if(d)for(c=[];d;d=d.Mc())c.push(d);d=this.Ff;var e=a.type||a;if(_.p(a))a=new _.df(a,d);else if(a instanceof _.df)a.target=a.target||d;else{var f=a;a=new _.df(e,d);_.fb(a,f)}f=!0;if(c)for(var g=c.length-1;!a.w&&0<=g;g--){var h=a.o=c[g];f=h.Mb(e,!0,a)&&f}a.w||(h=a.o=d,f=h.Mb(e,!0,a)&&f,a.w||(f=h.Mb(e,!1,a)&&f));if(c)for(g=0;!a.w&&g<c.length;g++)h=a.o=c[g],f=h.Mb(e,!1,a)&&freturn f};_.k.R=function(){_.R.J.R.call(this);this.Zc();this.Rd=null};  
_.k.L=function(a,c,d,e){return this.bb.add(String(a),c,!1,d,e)};_.k.La=function(a,c,d,e){return this.bb.add(String(a),c,!0,d,e)};_.k.va=function(a,c,d,e){return this.bb.remove(String(a),c,d,e)};_.k.tc=function(a){return qf(this.bb,a)};_.k.Zc=function(a){if(this.bb){var c=this.bb;a=a&&a.toString();var d=0,e;for(e in c.b)if(!a||e==a){for(var f=c.b[e],g=0;g<f.length;g++)++d,nf(f[g]);delete c.b[e];c.o--}c=d}else c=0;return c};  
_.k.Mb=function(a,c,d){a=this.bb.b[String(a)];if(!a)return!0;a=a.concat();for(var e=!0,f=0;f<a.length;++f){var g=a[f];if(g&&!g.Ub&&g.capture==c){var h=g.listener,l=g.Rc||g.src;g.Bc&&this.tc(g);e=!1!==h.call(l,d)&&e}}return e&&0!=d.kf};_.k.Qb=function(a,c){return this.bb.Qb(String(a),c)};_.k.xb=function(a,c,d,e){return this.bb.xb(String(a),c,d,e)};_.k.hasListener=function(a,c){return this.bb.hasListener(_.n(a)?String(a):void 0,c)};  
_.Gf=function(a,c){_.R.call(this);this.w=a||1;this.o=c||_.m;this.A=(0,_.v)(this.C,this);this.B=(0,_.w)()};_.z(_.Gf,_.R);_.Gf.prototype.enabled=!1;_.Gf.prototype.b=null;_.Hf=function(a,c){a.w=c;a.b&&a.enabled?(a.stop(),a.start()):a.b&&a.stop()};  
_.Gf.prototype.C=function(){if(this.enabled){var a=(0,_.w)()-this.B;0<a&&a<.8*this.w?this.b=this.o.setTimeout(this.A,this.w-a):(this.b&&(this.o.clearTimeout(this.b),this.b=null),this.dispatchEvent("tick"),this.enabled&&(this.b=this.o.setTimeout(this.A,this.w),this.B=(0,_.w)()))}};_.Gf.prototype.start=function(){this.enabled=!0;this.b||(this.b=this.o.setTimeout(this.A,this.w),this.B=(0,_.w)())};_.Gf.prototype.stop=function(){this.enabled=!1;this.b&&(this.o.clearTimeout(this.b),this.b=null)};  
_.Gf.prototype.R=function(){_.Gf.J.R.call(this);this.stop();delete this.o};_.If=function(a,c,d){if(_.qa(a))d&&(a=(0,_.v)(a,d));else if(a&&"function"==typeof a.handleEvent)a=(0,_.v)(a.handleEvent,a);else throw Error("w");return 2147483647<Number(c)?-1:_.m.setTimeout(a,c||0)};  
_.Jf=function(a,c,d,e,f,g,h){var l="";a&&(l+=a+":");d&&(l+="//",c&&(l+=c+"@"),l+=d,e&&(l+=":"+e));f&&(l+=f);g&&(l+="?"+g);h&&(l+="#"+h);return l};_.Kf=/^(?:([^:/?#.]+):)?(?:\/\/(?:([^/?#]*)@)?([^/#?]*?)(?::([0-9]+))?(?=[/#?]|$))?([^?#]+)?(?:\?([^#]*))?(?:#([\s\S]*))?$/;_.Lf=function(a){a=a.match(_.Kf)[1]||null;!a&&_.m.self&&_.m.self.location&&(a=_.m.self.location.protocol,a=a.substr(0,a.length-1));return a?a.toLowerCase():""};  
_.Mf=function(a,c){if(!c)return a;var d=a.indexOf("#");0>d&&(d=a.length);var e=a.indexOf("?");if(0>e||e>d){e=d;var f=""}else f=a.substring(e+1,d);a=[a.substr(0,e),f,a.substr(d)];d=a[1];a[1]=c?d?d+"&"+c:c:d;return a[0]+(a[1]?"?"+a[1]:"")+a[2]};_.Nf=function(a,c,d){if(_.u(c))for(var e=0;e<c.length;e++)_.Nf(a,String(c[e]),d);else null!=c&&d.push(a+(""===c?"":"="+_.Ba(c)))};_.Of=function(a){var c=[],d;for(d in a)_.Nf(d,a[d],c);return c.join("&")};  
_.Pf=function(a,c,d){d=null!=d?"="+_.Ba(d):"";return _.Mf(a,c+d)};_.Qf=function(a,c,d,e){for(var f=d.length;0<=(c=a.indexOf(d,c))&&c<e;){var g=a.charCodeAt(c-1);if(38==g||63==g)if(g=a.charCodeAt(c+f),!g||61==g||38==g||35==g)return c;c+=f+1}return-1};_.Rf=/#|$/;  
var Tf,Uf,Vf;_.Sf=function(a){_.R.call(this);this.headers=new _.ne;this.F=a||null;this.o=!1;this.D=this.b=null;this.H="";this.w=this.M=this.B=this.G=!1;this.C=0;this.A=null;this.P="";this.O=this.K=!1};_.z(_.Sf,_.R);Tf=/^https?$/i;Uf=["POST","PUT"];Vf=[];_.Wf=function(a,c,d,e,f,g,h){var l=new _.Sf;Vf.push(l);c&&l.L("complete",c);l.La("ready",l.V);g&&(l.C=Math.max(0,g));h&&(l.K=h);l.send(a,d,e,f)};_.Sf.prototype.V=function(){this.ha();_.Xa(Vf,this)};  
_.Sf.prototype.send=function(a,c,d,e){if(this.b)throw Error("x`"+this.H+"`"+a);c=c?c.toUpperCase():"GET";this.H=a;this.G=!1;this.o=!0;this.b=this.F?this.F.b():_.ke.b();this.D=this.F?je(this.F):je(_.ke);this.b.onreadystatechange=(0,_.v)(this.T,this);try{this.M=!0,this.b.open(c,String(a),!0),this.M=!1}catch(g){Xf(this);return}a=d||"";var f=this.headers.clone();e&&_.se(e,function(a,c){f.set(c,a)});e=Va(f.Ta());d=_.m.FormData&&a instanceof _.m.FormData;!_.Wa(Uf,c)||e||d||f.set("Content-Type","application/x-www-form-urlencoded;charset=utf-8");  
f.forEach(function(a,c){this.b.setRequestHeader(c,a)},this);this.P&&(this.b.responseType=this.P);"withCredentials"in this.b&&this.b.withCredentials!==this.K&&(this.b.withCredentials=this.K);try{Yf(this),0<this.C&&((this.O=Zf(this.b))?(this.b.timeout=this.C,this.b.ontimeout=(0,_.v)(this.Z,this)):this.A=_.If(this.Z,this.C,this)),this.B=!0,this.b.send(a),this.B=!1}catch(g){Xf(this)}};var Zf=function(a){return _.C&&_.oc(9)&&_.la(a.timeout)&&_.n(a.ontimeout)},Ua=function(a){return"content-type"==a.toLowerCase()};  
_.Sf.prototype.Z=function(){"undefined"!=typeof ka&&this.b&&(this.dispatchEvent("timeout"),this.abort(8))};var Xf=function(a){a.o=!1;a.b&&(a.w=!0,a.b.abort(),a.w=!1);$f(a);ag(a)},$f=function(a){a.G||(a.G=!0,a.dispatchEvent("complete"),a.dispatchEvent("error"))};_.Sf.prototype.abort=function(){this.b&&this.o&&(this.o=!1,this.w=!0,this.b.abort(),this.w=!1,this.dispatchEvent("complete"),this.dispatchEvent("abort"),ag(this))};  
_.Sf.prototype.R=function(){this.b&&(this.o&&(this.o=!1,this.w=!0,this.b.abort(),this.w=!1),ag(this,!0));_.Sf.J.R.call(this)};_.Sf.prototype.T=function(){this.ia||(this.M||this.B||this.w?bg(this):this.X())};_.Sf.prototype.X=function(){bg(this)};  
var bg=function(a){if(a.o&&"undefined"!=typeof ka&&(!a.D[1]||4!=(a.b?a.b.readyState:0)||2!=a.gb()))if(a.B&&4==(a.b?a.b.readyState:0))_.If(a.T,0,a);else if(a.dispatchEvent("readystatechange"),4==(a.b?a.b.readyState:0)){a.o=!1;try{a.mc()?(a.dispatchEvent("complete"),a.dispatchEvent("success")):$f(a)}finally{ag(a)}}},ag=function(a,c){if(a.b){Yf(a);var d=a.b,e=a.D[0]?_.ma:null;a.b=null;a.D=null;c||a.dispatchEvent("ready");try{d.onreadystatechange=e}catch(f){}}},Yf=function(a){a.b&&a.O&&(a.b.ontimeout=  
null);_.la(a.A)&&(_.m.clearTimeout(a.A),a.A=null)};_.Sf.prototype.mc=function(){var a=this.gb(),c;if(!(c=_.he(a))){if(a=0===a)a=_.Lf(String(this.H)),a=!Tf.test(a);c=a}return c};_.Sf.prototype.gb=function(){try{return 2<(this.b?this.b.readyState:0)?this.b.status:-1}catch(a){return-1}};_.Sf.prototype.Nc=function(a){if(this.b){var c=this.b.responseText;a&&0==c.indexOf(a)&&(c=c.substring(a.length));a:{a=c;if(_.m.JSON)try{var d=_.m.JSON.parse(a);break a}catch(e){}d=_.de(a)}return d}};  
var cg=!1,dg="",eg=function(a){a=a.match(/[\d]+/g);if(!a)return"";a.length=3;return a.join(".")},fg;  
(function(){if(window.navigator.plugins&&window.navigator.plugins.length){var a=window.navigator.plugins["Shockwave Flash"];if(a&&(cg=!0,a.description)){dg=eg(a.description);return}if(window.navigator.plugins["Shockwave Flash 2.0"]){cg=!0;dg="2.0.0.11";return}}if(window.navigator.mimeTypes&&window.navigator.mimeTypes.length&&(a=window.navigator.mimeTypes["application/x-shockwave-flash"],cg=!(!a||!a.enabledPlugin))){dg=eg(a.enabledPlugin.description);return}try{var c=new window.ActiveXObject("ShockwaveFlash.ShockwaveFlash.7");  
cg=!0;dg=eg(c.GetVariable("$version"));return}catch(d){}try{c=new window.ActiveXObject("ShockwaveFlash.ShockwaveFlash.6");cg=!0;dg="6.0.21";return}catch(d){}try{c=new window.ActiveXObject("ShockwaveFlash.ShockwaveFlash"),cg=!0,dg=eg(c.GetVariable("$version"))}catch(d){}})();fg=cg;_.gg=dg;  
var hg;hg=function(a){return(a=a.exec(_.Ab))?a[1]:""};_.ig=function(){if(Zc)return hg(/Firefox\/([0-9.]+)/);if(_.C||_.Wb||_.Vb)return _.nc;if(_.cd)return _.Qb()?hg(/CriOS\/([0-9.]+)/):hg(/Chrome\/([0-9.]+)/);if(_.dd&&!_.Qb())return hg(/Version\/([0-9.]+)/);if(_.$c||_.ad){var a=/Version\/(\S+).*Mobile\/(\S+)/.exec(_.Ab);if(a)return a[1]+"."+a[2]}else if(bd)return(a=hg(/Android\s+([0-9.]+)/))?a:hg(/Version\/([0-9.]+)/);return""}();  
var jg=_.Vb?"opera":_.Wb?"edge":_.C?"ie":Zc?"firefox":_.$c?"iphone":_.ad?"ipad":bd?"android":_.cd?"chrome":_.dd?"safari":"unknown";var kg,ng;_.lg=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,25,kg)};_.z(_.lg,_.I);kg=[3,20];_.mg=function(a){var c=(0,_.w)().toString();_.N(a,1,c)};ng=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(ng,_.I);var og=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(og,_.I);var pg=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(pg,_.I);var rg=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,16,qg)};_.z(rg,_.I);var qg=[3,5],sg=function(a){var c=(0,_.w)().toString();_.N(a,4,c)};  
var tg=function(a,c,d){_.Wf(a.url,function(a){a=a.target;a.mc()?c():d(a.gb())},a.o,a.body,a.b,0,a.withCredentials)};var ug=function(a,c,d,e,f,g,h,l,q){_.R.call(this);this.K=a;this.H=c||_.ma;this.A=new rg;this.M=l||tg;this.b=[];this.F="";this.G=e||"https://play.google.com/log?format=json";this.D=d||null;this.C=q||null;this.o=!1;this.O=!h;this.B=0;this.T=1;a=new pg;_.N(a,1,1);c=new og;d=new ng;e=ge()||fe()?fe()?2:ge()?1:0:3;_.N(c,6,A("Android")?3:A("CrOS")?5:A("Windows")?2:A("iPad")?6:Ob()?7:A("iPod")?8:A("Linux")?4:A("Macintosh")?1:0);h=_.Ab;l="";A("Windows")?(l=/Windows (?:NT|Phone) ([0-9.]+)/,l=(h=l.exec(h))?  
h[1]:"0.0"):_.Qb()?(l=/(?:iPhone|iPod|iPad|CPU)\s+OS\s+(\S+)/,l=(h=l.exec(h))&&h[1].replace(/_/g,".")):A("Macintosh")?(l=/Mac OS X ([0-9_.]+)/,l=(h=l.exec(h))?h[1].replace(/_/g,"."):"10"):A("Android")?(l=/Android\s+([^\\);]+)(\\)|;)/,l=(h=l.exec(h))&&h[1]):A("CrOS")&&(l=/(?:CrOS\s+(?:i686|x86_64)\s+([0-9.]+))/,l=(h=l.exec(h))&&h[1]);_.N(c,2,l||"");_.N(c,3,e);if(!f){e=_.Dc();h=window.document.documentElement.getAttribute("lang");_.N(c,5,h);h=e.location.href;l=h.search(_.Rf);q=_.Qf(h,0,"hl",l);if(0>q)h=  
null;else{var r=h.indexOf("&",q);if(0>r||r>l)r=l;q+=3;h=(0,window.decodeURIComponent)(h.substr(q,r-q).replace(/\\+/g," "))}_.N(d,1,h||e.navigator.language||e.navigator.browserLanguage)}_.N(d,2,jg);_.N(d,3,_.ig);fg&&_.N(d,4,_.gg);_.kd(a,11,c);_.kd(a,9,d);_.kd(this.A,1,a);_.N(this.A,2,this.K);this.w=new _.Gf(6E4);_.Nb(this,this.w);_.Q(this.w,"tick",Jc(this.Ic),!1,this);g||this.w.start();f||(_.Q(_.Dc(),"beforeunload",this.Ec,!1,this),_.Q(_.Dc(),"unload",this.Ec,!1,this),_.Q(window.document,"pagehide",  
this.Ec,!1,this))};_.z(ug,_.R);_.k=ug.prototype;_.k.R=function(){this.Ec();ug.J.R.call(this)};_.k.Sa=function(a){if(a instanceof _.lg)this.log(a);else{var c=new _.lg;a=a.o();_.N(c,8,a);this.log(c)}};_.k.log=function(a){a=od(a);var c=this.T++;_.N(a,21,c);for(_.K(a,1)||_.mg(a);1E3<=this.b.length;)this.b.shift(),++this.B;this.b.push(a);this.dispatchEvent(new vg)};  
_.k.Ic=function(a,c){if(0==this.b.length)a&&a();else{var d=od(this.A);sg(d);_.ld(d,3,this.b);_.N(d,14,this.B);var e={},f=this.H();f&&(e.Authorization=f);var g=this.G;this.D&&(e["X-Goog-AuthUser"]=this.D,g=_.Pf(g,"authuser",this.D));this.C&&(e["X-Goog-PageId"]=this.C,g=_.Pf(g,"pageId",this.C));if(f&&this.F==f)c&&c();else if(this.b=[],this.B=0,this.o)a&&a();else{var h=d.o();e={url:g,body:h,w:1,b:e,o:"POST",withCredentials:this.O};g=(0,_.v)(function(a){var e=_.jd(d,_.lg,3);401==a&&f&&(this.F=f);if(500<= a&&600>a||401==a||0==a)this.b=e.concat(this.b);c&&c()},this);this.M(e,function(){a&&a()},g)}}};_.k.Ec=function(){this.o||this.Ic()};var vg=function(){this.type="event-logged"};_.z(vg,_.df);  
_.wg=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){ug.call(this,a,$d,c,d,e,f,void 0,void 0,g)};_.z(_.wg,ug);_.xg=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(_.xg,_.I);var yg=function(a,c,d){_.B.call(this);this.D=d;this.w=_.H(+_.L(a,2,1E-4),.001);this.H=_.H(_.K(a,4),0);this.G=_.H(_.K(a,5),-1);this.F=_.G(_.K(a,7),"");this.C=_.G(_.K(a,6),"");this.B=_.G(_.K(a,8),"");this.A=_.K(a,9);if(this.b=_.F(_.K(a,1))&&Math.random()<this.w)a=_.K(a,3)?"https://jmt17.google.com/log":void 0,this.o=new _.wg(373,_.G(_.K(c,5)),a),_.Hf(this.o.w,1E3),_.Nb(this,this.o)};_.z(yg,_.B);  
yg.prototype.log=function(a,c){if(this.b){var d=c||new _.xg;_.N(d,1,a);_.N(d,2,this.H);_.N(d,4,this.w);_.N(d,3,this.G);_.N(d,11,this.C);_.N(d,10,this.F);_.N(d,5,this.B);window.performance&&window.performance.timing&&_.N(d,14,(new Date).getTime()-window.performance.timing.navigationStart);_.N(d,13,this.A);c=new _.lg;d=d.o();_.N(c,8,d);this.o.log(c)}this.D&&window.console.log("Clearcut log called with event = ",a,"("+(this.b?"":"NOT ")+"sent to server)")};  
var zg;zg=null;_.Ag=function(){var a=_.P.N().ea;a=_.O(a,td,29)||new td;var c=_.Qd();return zg?zg:zg=new yg(a,c,_.Nd)};var Bg;Bg=function(){this.o=!1;this.b=[]};_.S=function(a){var c=_.Cg;c.o?a():c.b.push(a)};Bg.prototype.w=function(a){if(!this.o){this.o=!0;_.Ag().log(1);for(var c=0;c<this.b.length;c++)try{this.b[c]()}catch(d){a(d)}this.b=null;try{_.Pc("api").Sa()}catch(d){}}};_.Cg=new Bg;

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:bt */  
try{  
_.x("gbar.ldb",_.v(_.Cg.w,_.Cg,_.Od));  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:syi */  
try{  
/*  
Portions of this code are from MochiKit, received by  
The Closure Authors under the MIT license. All other code is Copyright  
2005-2009 The Closure Authors. All Rights Reserved.  
*/  
_.ah=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(_.ah,_.I);_.bh=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(_.bh,_.I);_.ch=function(){var a=_.P.N().ea;return _.O(a,_.ah,5)};_.dh=function(){var a=_.P.N().ea;return _.O(a,_.bh,6)};_.eh=function(a,c){this.B=[];this.K=a;this.ia=c||null;this.A=this.b=!1;this.w=void 0;this.G=this.M=this.D=!1;this.C=0;this.o=null;this.F=0};  
_.eh.prototype.cancel=function(a){if(this.b)this.w instanceof _.eh&&this.w.cancel();else{if(this.o){var c=this.o;delete this.o;a?c.cancel(a):(c.F--,0>=c.F&&c.cancel())}this.K?this.K.call(this.ia,this):this.G=!0;this.b||(a=new fh,gh(this),hh(this,!1,a))}};_.eh.prototype.H=function(a,c){this.D=!1;hh(this,a,c)};var hh=function(a,c,d){a.b=!0;a.w=d;a.A=!c;ih(a)},gh=function(a){if(a.b){if(!a.G)throw new jh;a.G=!1}};_.eh.prototype.tb=function(a){gh(this);hh(this,!0,a)};  
_.eh.prototype.addCallback=function(a,c){return kh(this,a,null,c)};var kh=function(a,c,d,e){a.B.push([c,d,e]);a.b&&ih(a);return a};_.eh.prototype.then=function(a,c,d){var e,f,g=new _.Le(function(a,c){e=a;f=c});kh(this,e,function(a){a instanceof fh?g.cancel():f(a)});return g.then(a,c,d)};_.te(_.eh);  
var lh=function(a){return(0,_.Ta)(a.B,function(a){return _.qa(a[1])})},ih=function(a){if(a.C&&a.b&&lh(a)){var c=a.C,d=mh[c];d&&(_.m.clearTimeout(d.ka),delete mh[c]);a.C=0}a.o&&(a.o.F--,delete a.o);c=a.w;for(var e=d=!1;a.B.length&&!a.D;){var f=a.B.shift(),g=f[0],h=f[1];f=f[2];if(g=a.A?h:g)try{var l=g.call(f||a.ia,c);_.n(l)&&(a.A=a.A&&(l==c||l instanceof Error),a.w=c=l);if(_.ve(c)||"function"===typeof _.m.Promise&&c instanceof _.m.Promise)e=!0,a.D=!0}catch(q){c=q,a.A=!0,lh(a)||(d=!0)}}a.w=c;e&&(l=(0,_.v)(a.H,  
a,!0),e=(0,_.v)(a.H,a,!1),c instanceof _.eh?(kh(c,l,e),c.M=!0):c.then(l,e));d&&(c=new nh(c),mh[c.ka]=c,a.C=c.ka)},jh=function(){_.xa.call(this)};_.z(jh,_.xa);jh.prototype.message="Deferred has already fired";jh.prototype.name="AlreadyCalledError";var fh=function(){_.xa.call(this)};_.z(fh,_.xa);fh.prototype.message="Deferred was canceled";fh.prototype.name="CanceledError";var nh=function(a){this.ka=_.m.setTimeout((0,_.v)(this.o,this),0);this.b=a}; nh.prototype.o=function(){delete mh[this.ka];throw this.b;};var mh={};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:gi */  
try{  
var oh=function(){_.B.call(this);this.o=[];this.b=[]};_.z(oh,_.B);oh.prototype.w=function(a,c){this.o.push({Dc:a,options:c})};oh.prototype.init=function(a,c,d){window.gapi={};var e=window.___jsl={};e.h=_.G(_.K(a,1));e.ms=_.G(_.K(a,2));e.m=_.G(_.K(a,3));e.l=[];_.K(c,1)&&(a=_.K(c,3))&&this.b.push(a);_.K(d,1)&&(d=_.K(d,2))&&this.b.push(d);_.x("gapi.load",(0,_.v)(this.w,this));return this};_.Rc("gs",(new oh).init(_.Gd()||new _.Fd,_.ch()||new _.ah,_.dh()||new _.bh));

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:syh */  
try{  
var Dg=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)},Kg,Lg,Mg,Ng,Pg;_.z(Dg,_.I);_.Eg=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(_.Eg,_.I);_.Fg=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(_.Fg,_.I);_.Gg=function(){var a=_.P.N().ea;return _.O(a,_.Fg,15)};_.Hg=function(a,c){c=c instanceof _.rb?c:_.vb(c);a.href=_.sb(c)};_.Ig=function(a){return _.p(a)?window.document.getElementById(a):a};  
_.Jg=function(a,c){var d=c||window.document;return d.querySelectorAll&&d.querySelector?d.querySelectorAll("."+a):_.zc(window.document,a,c)};Kg=[1,2,3,4,5,6,9,10,11,13,14,28,29,30,34,35,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,48,49,50,51,52,53,55,56,57,58,59,500];Lg=null;Mg=function(a){if(!Lg){Lg={};for(var c=0;c<Kg.length;c++)Lg[Kg[c]]=!0}return!!Lg[a]};  
Ng=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){_.wd.call(this,a,c);_.fb(this.data,{oge:e,ogex:_.G(_.K(a,9)),ogp:_.G(_.K(a,6)),ogsr:Math.round(1/(Mg(e)?_.H(+_.L(d,3,1)):_.H(+_.L(d,2,1E-4)))),ogus:f});if(g){"ogw"in g&&(this.data.ogw=g.ogw,delete g.ogw);"ved"in g&&(this.data.ved=g.ved,delete g.ved);a=[];for(var h in g)0!=a.length&&a.push(","),a.push((h+"").replace(".","%2E").replace(",","%2C")),a.push("."),a.push((g[h]+"").replace(".","%2E").replace(",","%2C"));g=a.join("");""!=g&&(this.data.ogad=g)}};_.z(Ng,_.wd);  
var Og=function(a,c,d,e,f){this.b=f;this.H=a;this.G=c;this.ia=e;this.F=_.H(+_.L(a,2,1E-4),1E-4);this.B=_.H(+_.L(a,3,1),1);c=Math.random();this.D=_.F(_.K(a,1))&&c<this.F;this.A=_.F(_.K(a,1))&&c<this.B;a=0;_.F(_.K(d,1))&&(a|=1);_.F(_.K(d,2))&&(a|=2);_.F(_.K(d,3))&&(a|=4);this.K=a};_.z(Og,_.Yc);Og.prototype.C=function(a){return this.b||(Mg(a)?this.A:this.D)};Og.prototype.w=function(a,c){return new Ng(this.G,this.ia,this.H,a,this.K,c)};Pg=null; _.Qg=function(){if(!Pg){var a=_.P.N().ea;a=_.O(a,Dg,12)||new Dg;var c=_.Pd(),d=_.Qd(),e=_.Hd();Pg=new Og(a,c,d,e,_.Nd)}return Pg};_.Rg=function(a,c){_.Qg().log(a,c)};_.Rg(8,{m:"BackCompat"==window.document.compatMode?"q":"s"});

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:syj */  
try{  
var qh,rh,sh,th;_.ph=function(a){var c=Number(a);return 0==c&&_.za(a)?window.NaN:c};qh={'"':'\\\"',"\\\":"\\\\\\\","/":"\\\/","\b":"\\\b","\f":"\\\f","\n":"\\\n","\r":"\\\r","\t":"\\\t","\x0B":"\\\u000b"};rh=function(a){this.b=a};rh.prototype.o=function(a){var c=[];sh(this,a,c);return c.join("")};  
sh=function(a,c,d){if(null==c)d.push("null");else{if("object"==typeof c){if(_.u(c)){var e=c;c=e.length;d.push("[");for(var f="",g=0;g<c;g++)d.push(f),f=e[g],sh(a,a.b?a.b.call(e,String(g),f):f,d),f=",";d.push("]");return}if(c instanceof String||c instanceof Number||c instanceof Boolean)c=c.valueOf();else{d.push("{");g="";for(e in c)Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty.call(c,e)&&(f=c[e],"function"!=typeof f&&(d.push(g),th(e,d),d.push(":"),sh(a,a.b?a.b.call(c,e,f):f,d),g=","));d.push("}");return}}switch(typeof c){case "string":th(c,  
d);break;case "number":d.push((0,window.isFinite)(c)&&!(0,window.isNaN)(c)?String(c):"null");break;case "boolean":d.push(String(c));break;case "function":d.push("null");break;default:throw Error("r`"+typeof c);}}};th=function(a,c){c.push('"',a.replace(_.ee,function(a){var c=qh[a];c||(c="\\\u"+(a.charCodeAt(0)|65536).toString(16).substr(1),qh[a]=c);return c}),'"')};_.uh=function(a){return(new rh(void 0)).o(a)};_.vh=function(a){_.B.call(this);this.Z=a;this.T={}};_.z(_.vh,_.B);var wh=[];  
_.vh.prototype.L=function(a,c,d,e){return xh(this,a,c,d,e)};_.vh.prototype.A=function(a,c,d,e,f){return xh(this,a,c,d,e,f)};var xh=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){_.u(d)||(d&&(wh[0]=d.toString()),d=wh);for(var h=0;h<d.length;h++){var l=_.Q(c,d[h],e||a.handleEvent,f||!1,g||a.Z||a);if(!l)break;a.T[l.key]=l}return a};_.vh.prototype.La=function(a,c,d,e){return yh(this,a,c,d,e)};  
var yh=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){if(_.u(d))for(var h=0;h<d.length;h++)yh(a,c,d[h],e,f,g);else{c=_.uf(c,d,e||a.handleEvent,f,g||a.Z||a);if(!c)return a;a.T[c.key]=c}return a};_.vh.prototype.va=function(a,c,d,e,f){if(_.u(c))for(var g=0;g<c.length;g++)this.va(a,c[g],d,e,f);else d=d||this.handleEvent,e=_.ra(e)?!!e.capture:!!e,f=f||this.Z||this,d=_.vf(d),e=!!e,c=_.kf(a)?a.xb(c,d,e,f):a?(a=_.xf(a))?a.xb(c,d,e,f):null:null,c&&(_.Cf(c),delete this.T[c.key]);return this}; _.zh=function(a){_.$a(a.T,function(a,d){this.T.hasOwnProperty(d)&&_.Cf(a)},a);a.T={}};_.vh.prototype.R=function(){_.vh.J.R.call(this);_.zh(this)};_.vh.prototype.handleEvent=function(){throw Error("z");};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:syl */  
try{  
var Ah=function(){_.B.call(this);this.b=new _.vh},Ch;_.z(Ah,_.B);_.Bh=new Ah;Ch=["click",_.Yb?"keypress":"keydown","mousedown","touchstart"];Ah.prototype.L=function(a,c,d,e,f){(f||this.b).A(a,Ch,c,d,e)};Ah.prototype.va=function(a,c,d,e,f){(f||this.b).va(a,Ch,c,d,e)};Ah.prototype.R=function(){this.b.ha();Ah.J.R.call(this)};  
_.Dh=function(){_.B.call(this);this.o=new _.R};_.z(_.Dh,_.B);_.Dh.prototype[_.jf]=!0;_.k=_.Dh.prototype;_.k.L=function(a,c,d,e){return this.o.L(a,c,d,e)};_.k.La=function(a,c,d,e){return this.o.La(a,c,d,e)};_.k.va=function(a,c,d,e){return this.o.va(a,c,d,e)};_.k.tc=function(a){return this.o.tc(a)};_.k.dispatchEvent=function(a){return this.o.dispatchEvent(a)};_.k.Zc=function(a){return this.o.Zc(a)};_.k.Mc=function(){return this.o.Mc()};_.k.Mb=function(a,c,d){return this.o.Mb(a,c,d)}; _.k.Qb=function(a,c){return this.o.Qb(a,c)};_.k.xb=function(a,c,d,e){return this.o.xb(a,c,d,e)};_.k.hasListener=function(a,c){return this.o.hasListener(a,c)};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sym */  
try{  
_.Eh=function(a,c,d){return function(){try{return c.apply(d,arguments)}catch(e){a.log(e)}}};_.Gh=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){e=_.Eh(a,e,g);a=_.Q(c,d,e,f,g);_.Fh(c,d);return a};_.Fh=function(a,c){if(a instanceof window.Element&&(c=_.Pc("eq").A(a,c||[])))if(_.C&&c instanceof window.MouseEvent&&a.dispatchEvent){var d=window.document.createEvent("MouseEvent");d.initMouseEvent(c.type,!0,!0,c.view,c.detail,c.screenX,c.screenY,c.clientX,c.clientY,c.ctrlKey,c.altKey,c.shiftKey,c.metaKey,c.button,c.relatedTarget);a.dispatchEvent(d)}else a.dispatchEvent&&a.dispatchEvent(c)};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:syq */  
try{  
var Hh,Lh;_.Ih=function(a,c){var d=a.length-c.length;return 0<=d&&a.indexOf(c,d)==d};_.Jh=function(a){return String(a).replace(/([-()\\[\\]{}+?*.$\^|,:#<!\\\\])/g,"\\\$1").replace(/\x08/g,"\\\x08")};_.Kh=function(a){return String(a).replace(/\\-([a-z])/g,function(a,d){return d.toUpperCase()})};Lh=function(a){var c=_.p(void 0)?_.Jh(void 0):"\\\s";return a.replace(new RegExp("(^"+(c?"|["+c+"]+":"")+")([a-z])","g"),function(a,c,f){return c+f.toUpperCase()})};  
_.Mh=function(a){return 9==a.nodeType?a:a.ownerDocument||a.document};_.Nh=function(a){for(var c;c=a.firstChild;)a.removeChild(c)};_.Oh=function(a,c){if(!a||!c)return!1;if(a.contains&&1==c.nodeType)return a==c||a.contains(c);if("undefined"!=typeof a.compareDocumentPosition)return a==c||!!(a.compareDocumentPosition(c)&16);for(;c&&a!=c;)c=c.parentNode;return c==a};_.Ph=function(a){this.b=a||_.m.document||window.document};_.k=_.Ph.prototype;_.k.S=function(a){return _.p(a)?this.b.getElementById(a):a};  
_.k.Ja=function(a,c,d){return _.Ec(this.b,arguments)};_.k.createElement=function(a){return this.b.createElement(String(a))};_.k.gc=function(a,c){a.appendChild(c)};_.k.Ae=_.Nh;_.k.yd=_.Hc;_.k.contains=_.Oh;_.Qh=function(a){return a?new _.Ph(_.Mh(a)):Hh||(Hh=new _.Ph)};  
var Th,Rh;_.Sh=function(a,c,d){if(_.p(c))(c=Rh(a,c))&&(a.style[c]=d);else for(var e in c){d=a;var f=c[e],g=Rh(d,e);g&&(d.style[g]=f)}};Th={};Rh=function(a,c){var d=Th[c];if(!d){var e=_.Kh(c);d=e;void 0===a.style[e]&&(e=(_.D?"Webkit":_.Yb?"Moz":_.C?"ms":_.Vb?"O":null)+Lh(e),void 0!==a.style[e]&&(d=e));Th[c]=d}return d};_.Uh=function(a,c){"number"==typeof a&&(a=(c?Math.round(a):a)+"px");return a};_.Vh=_.Yb?"MozUserSelect":_.D||_.Wb?"WebkitUserSelect":null;

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sys */  
try{  
var gi;_.Wh=function(a){if(a instanceof _.Gb&&a.constructor===_.Gb&&a.w===_.Fb)return a.b;_.oa(a);return"type_error:SafeHtml"};_.Xh=function(a,c){a.innerHTML=_.Wh(c)};_.Yh=function(a,c){this.b=_.n(a)?a:0;this.U=_.n(c)?c:0};_.Yh.prototype.clone=function(){return new _.Yh(this.b,this.U)};_.Yh.prototype.ceil=function(){this.b=Math.ceil(this.b);this.U=Math.ceil(this.U);return this};_.Yh.prototype.floor=function(){this.b=Math.floor(this.b);this.U=Math.floor(this.U);return this};  
_.Yh.prototype.round=function(){this.b=Math.round(this.b);this.U=Math.round(this.U);return this};_.Zh=function(a,c){this.width=a;this.height=c};_.k=_.Zh.prototype;_.k.clone=function(){return new _.Zh(this.width,this.height)};_.k.Kf=function(){return this.width*this.height};_.k.aspectRatio=function(){return this.width/this.height};_.k.lc=function(){return!this.Kf()};_.k.ceil=function(){this.width=Math.ceil(this.width);this.height=Math.ceil(this.height);return this};  
_.k.floor=function(){this.width=Math.floor(this.width);this.height=Math.floor(this.height);return this};_.k.round=function(){this.width=Math.round(this.width);this.height=Math.round(this.height);return this};_.$h=function(a){return"CSS1Compat"==a.compatMode};_.ai=function(a){a=(a||window).document;a=_.$h(a)?a.documentElement:a.body;return new _.Zh(a.clientWidth,a.clientHeight)};_.bi=function(a){return a.scrollingElement?a.scrollingElement:!_.D&&_.$h(a)?a.documentElement:a.body||a.documentElement};  
_.ci=function(a){var c=_.bi(a);a=_.Cc(a);return _.C&&_.oc("10")&&a.pageYOffset!=c.scrollTop?new _.Yh(c.scrollLeft,c.scrollTop):new _.Yh(a.pageXOffset||c.scrollLeft,a.pageYOffset||c.scrollTop)};_.di=function(a){try{return a&&a.activeElement}catch(c){}return null};_.ei=function(a,c){var d=_.Mh(a);return d.defaultView&&d.defaultView.getComputedStyle&&(a=d.defaultView.getComputedStyle(a,null))?a[c]||a.getPropertyValue(c)||"":""};  
_.fi=function(a,c){return _.ei(a,c)||(a.currentStyle?a.currentStyle[c]:null)||a.style&&a.style[c]};gi=0;_.hi=function(a){return a[_.sa]||(a[_.sa]=++gi)};_.ii=function(a){for(var c in a)return!1;return!0};_.ji=function(a){return a instanceof _.hb&&a.constructor===_.hb&&a.o===_.gb?a.b:"type_error:Const"};  
_.ki=function(a,c){if("textContent"in a)a.textContent=c;else if(3==a.nodeType)a.data=String(c);else if(a.firstChild&&3==a.firstChild.nodeType){for(;a.lastChild!=a.firstChild;)a.removeChild(a.lastChild);a.firstChild.data=String(c)}else _.Nh(a),a.appendChild(_.Mh(a).createTextNode(String(c)))};  
_.li=function(a){try{var c=a.getBoundingClientRect()}catch(d){return{left:0,top:0,right:0,bottom:0}}_.C&&a.ownerDocument.body&&(a=a.ownerDocument,c.left-=a.documentElement.clientLeft+a.body.clientLeft,c.top-=a.documentElement.clientTop+a.body.clientTop);return c};_.mi=function(a){var c=a.offsetWidth,d=a.offsetHeight,e=_.D&&!c&&!d;return _.n(c)&&!e||!a.getBoundingClientRect?new _.Zh(c,d):(a=_.li(a),new _.Zh(a.right-a.left,a.bottom-a.top))}; _.ni=function(a){if("none"!=_.fi(a,"display"))return _.mi(a);var c=a.style,d=c.display,e=c.visibility,f=c.position;c.visibility="hidden";c.position="absolute";c.display="inline";a=_.mi(a);c.display=d;c.position=f;c.visibility=e;return a};  
_.oi=function(){if(_.bc){var a=/Windows NT ([0-9.]+)/;return(a=a.exec(_.Ab))?a[1]:"0"}return _.ac?(a=/10[_.][0-9_.]+/,(a=a.exec(_.Ab))?a[0].replace(/_/g,"."):"10"):_.dc?(a=/Android\s+([^\\);]+)(\\)|;)/,(a=a.exec(_.Ab))?a[1]:""):_.ec||_.fc||_.gc?(a=/(?:iPhone|CPU)\s+OS\s+(\S+)/,(a=a.exec(_.Ab))?a[1].replace(/_/g,"."):""):""}();

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:syu */  
try{  
var si;_.ri=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){if(!(_.C||_.Wb||_.D&&_.oc("525")))return!0;if(_.ac&&f)return _.pi(a);if(f&&!e)return!1;_.la(c)&&(c=_.qi(c));f=17==c||18==c||_.ac&&91==c;if((!d||_.ac)&&f||_.ac&&16==c&&(e||g))return!1;if((_.D||_.Wb)&&e&&d)switch(a){case 220:case 219:case 221:case 192:case 186:case 189:case 187:case 188:case 190:case 191:case 192:case 222:return!1}if(_.C&&e&&c==a)return!1;switch(a){case 13:return!0;case 27:return!(_.D||_.Wb)}return _.pi(a)};  
_.pi=function(a){if(48<=a&&57>=a||96<=a&&106>=a||65<=a&&90>=a||(_.D||_.Wb)&&0==a)return!0;switch(a){case 32:case 43:case 63:case 64:case 107:case 109:case 110:case 111:case 186:case 59:case 189:case 187:case 61:case 188:case 190:case 191:case 192:case 222:case 219:case 220:case 221:return!0;default:return!1}};_.qi=function(a){if(_.Yb)a=si(a);else if(_.ac&&_.D)switch(a){case 93:a=91}return a}; si=function(a){switch(a){case 61:return 187;case 59:return 186;case 173:return 189;case 224:return 91;case 0:return 224;default:return a}};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:syr */  
try{  
var ti,vi;ti=function(a){var c=arguments.length;if(1==c&&_.u(arguments[0]))return ti.apply(null,arguments[0]);for(var d={},e=0;e<c;e++)d[arguments[e]]=!0;return d};_.ui=function(a){return _.ra(a)&&1==a.nodeType};ti("A AREA BUTTON HEAD INPUT LINK MENU META OPTGROUP OPTION PROGRESS STYLE SELECT SOURCE TEXTAREA TITLE TRACK".split(" "));  
_.wi=function(a,c,d){_.u(d)&&(d=d.join(" "));var e="aria-"+c;""===d||void 0==d?(vi||(vi={atomic:!1,autocomplete:"none",dropeffect:"none",haspopup:!1,live:"off",multiline:!1,multiselectable:!1,orientation:"vertical",readonly:!1,relevant:"additions text",required:!1,sort:"none",busy:!1,disabled:!1,hidden:!1,invalid:"false"}),d=vi,c in d?a.setAttribute(e,d[c]):a.removeAttribute(e)):a.setAttribute(e,d)};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:syw */  
try{  
_.xi=function(){};_.na(_.xi);_.xi.prototype.b=0;_.yi=function(a){return":"+(a.b++).toString(36)};  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:syt */  
try{  
var zi;_.T=function(a,c){var d=c||window.document;if(d.getElementsByClassName)a=d.getElementsByClassName(a)[0];else{d=window.document;var e=c||d;a=e.querySelectorAll&&e.querySelector&&a?e.querySelector(""+(a?"."+a:"")):_.zc(d,a,c)[0]||null}return a||null};zi=function(a){if(a.classList)return a.classList;a=a.className;return _.p(a)&&a.match(/\S+/g)||[]};_.Ai=function(a,c){return a.classList?a.classList.contains(c):_.Wa(zi(a),c)};  
_.U=function(a,c){a.classList?a.classList.add(c):_.Ai(a,c)||(a.className+=0<a.className.length?" "+c:c)};_.Bi=function(a,c){if(a.classList)(0,_.Pa)(c,function(c){_.U(a,c)});else{var d={};(0,_.Pa)(zi(a),function(a){d[a]=!0});(0,_.Pa)(c,function(a){d[a]=!0});a.className="";for(var e in d)a.className+=0<a.className.length?" "+e:e}};_.V=function(a,c){a.classList?a.classList.remove(c):_.Ai(a,c)&&(a.className=(0,_.Qa)(zi(a),function(a){return a!=c}).join(" "))}; _.Ci=function(a,c){a.classList?(0,_.Pa)(c,function(c){_.V(a,c)}):a.className=(0,_.Qa)(zi(a),function(a){return!_.Wa(c,a)}).join(" ")};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:syv */  
try{  
var Di,Fi,Hi;Di=[1,4,2];_.Ei=function(a){return(_.$e?0==a.Ia.button:"click"==a.type?!0:!!(a.Ia.button&Di[0]))&&!(_.D&&_.ac&&a.ctrlKey)};Fi=function(){};_.Gi=new Fi;Hi=["click",_.Yb?"keypress":"keydown","keyup"];  
Fi.prototype.L=function(a,c,d,e,f){var g=function(a){var d=_.vf(c),f=_.ui(a.target)?a.target.getAttribute("role")||null:null;"click"==a.type&&_.Ei(a)?d.call(e,a):13!=a.keyCode&&3!=a.keyCode||"keyup"==a.type?32!=a.keyCode||"keyup"!=a.type||"button"!=f&&"tab"!=f||(d.call(e,a),a.preventDefault()):(a.type="keypress",d.call(e,a))};g.nc=c;g.Vh=e;f?f.L(a,Hi,g,d):_.Q(a,Hi,g,d)};  
Fi.prototype.va=function(a,c,d,e,f){for(var g,h=0;g=Hi[h];h++){var l=a;var q=g;var r=!!d;q=_.kf(l)?l.Qb(q,r):l?(l=_.xf(l))?l.Qb(q,r):[]:[];for(l=0;r=q[l];l++){var y=r.listener;if(y.nc==c&&y.Vh==e){f?f.va(a,g,r.listener,d,e):_.Bf(a,g,r.listener,d,e);break}}}};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy10 */  
try{  
var Ji;_.Ii=function(a,c,d,e){d.L(c,e,void 0,a.Z||a,a)};Ji=function(a){return _.u(a)?(0,_.Ra)(a,Ji):_.p(a)?a:a?a.toString():a};_.Ki=function(a,c){_.vh.call(this,c);this.w=a;this.Ra=c||this};_.z(_.Ki,_.vh);_.Ki.prototype.L=function(a,c,d,e){if(d){if("function"!=typeof d)throw new TypeError("Function expected");d=_.Eh(this.w,d,this.Ra);d=_.Ki.J.L.call(this,a,c,d,e);_.Fh(a,Ji(c));return d}return _.Ki.J.L.call(this,a,c,d,e)};  
_.Ki.prototype.A=function(a,c,d,e,f){if(d){if("function"!=typeof d)throw new TypeError("Function expected");d=_.Eh(this.w,d,f||this.Ra);d=_.Ki.J.A.call(this,a,c,d,e,f);_.Fh(a,Ji(c));return d}return _.Ki.J.A.call(this,a,c,d,e,f)};_.Ki.prototype.La=function(a,c,d,e){if(d){if("function"!=typeof d)throw new TypeError("Function expected");d=_.Eh(this.w,d,this.Ra);d=_.Ki.J.La.call(this,a,c,d,e);_.Fh(a,Ji(c));return d}return _.Ki.J.La.call(this,a,c,d,e)};_.Li=function(a,c){_.Ki.call(this,c);this.b=a}; _.z(_.Li,_.Ki);_.Li.prototype.S=function(){return this.b};_.Li.prototype.R=function(){this.b=null;_.Li.J.R.call(this)};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:syp */  
try{  
var Pi,Qi,Ri;_.Mi=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){d.L(c,e,f,g||a.Z||a,a)};_.Ni=function(a,c){for(;a&&1!=a.nodeType;)a=c?a.nextSibling:a.previousSibling;return a};_.Oi=function(a,c,d,e){if(null!=a)for(a=a.firstChild;a;){if(c(a)&&(d.push(a),e)||_.Oi(a,c,d,e))return!0;a=a.nextSibling}return!1};Pi=function(a,c){var d=[];_.Oi(a,c,d,!1);return d};Qi=function(a){return _.C&&!_.oc("9")?(a=a.getAttributeNode("tabindex"),null!=a&&a.specified):a.hasAttribute("tabindex")};  
Ri=function(a){a=a.tabIndex;return _.la(a)&&0<=a&&32768>a};_.Si=function(a){var c;if((c="A"==a.tagName||"INPUT"==a.tagName||"TEXTAREA"==a.tagName||"SELECT"==a.tagName||"BUTTON"==a.tagName?!a.disabled&&(!Qi(a)||Ri(a)):Qi(a)&&Ri(a))&&_.C){var d;!_.qa(a.getBoundingClientRect)||_.C&&null==a.parentElement?d={height:a.offsetHeight,width:a.offsetWidth}:d=a.getBoundingClientRect();a=null!=d&&0<d.height&&0<d.width}else a=c;return a};  
_.Ti=function(a,c,d){for(var e=0;a&&(null==d||e<=d);){if(c(a))return a;a=a.parentNode;e++}return null};_.Ui=function(a,c){a.style.height=_.Uh(c,!0)};_.Vi=function(a,c,d){if(c instanceof _.Zh)d=c.height,c=c.width;else if(void 0==d)throw Error("C");a.style.width=_.Uh(c,!0);_.Ui(a,d)};_.Wi=function(a,c,d){d?_.U(a,c):_.V(a,c)};  
var Xi,Zi;Xi=_.C?_.pb(_.ji(_.ib('javascript:""'))):_.pb(_.ji(_.ib("about:blank")));_.Yi=_.ob(Xi);Zi=_.C?_.pb(_.ji(_.ib('javascript:""'))):_.pb(_.ji(_.ib("javascript:undefined")));_.ob(Zi);var $i=function(a){return null!=_.Ti(a,function(a){var c;if(c=1==a.nodeType)a=a.getAttribute("aria-hidden"),c="true"==(null==a||void 0==a?"":String(a));return c})},aj=function(a){return a?Pi(a,function(a){return 1==a.nodeType&&_.Si(a)&&!$i(a)}):[]};_.bj=function(a,c,d,e,f,g){_.Li.call(this,a,d);this.ga=g||null;this.G=e;this.V=this.H=null;this.ka=c;(this.B=_.T("gb_b",this.b))&&this.B.setAttribute("aria-expanded","false");this.Ha=!1;this.F=_.Pc("dd");this.F.yh(this);(a=_.T("gb_fa",this.b))&&!this.o&&(this.o=a,this.o.setAttribute("aria-hidden","true"),this.B&&_.Mi(this,this.B,_.Gi,this.Qc,!1,this),this.Gd());f||this.Da()};_.z(_.bj,_.Li);_.k=_.bj.prototype;  
_.k.Da=function(){_.Mi(this,window.document,_.Bh,this.Ie,!0,this);this.A(window.document,_.ri(27)?"keypress":"keyup",this.ob,!1,this);this.A(this.b,"mouseover",this.Oe,!1,this);this.A(this.b,"mouseout",this.Ne,!1,this);this.A(this.b,["keyup","keydown"],this.Vg,!1,this);this.A(window.document.body,_.ef,this.Bg,!1,this)};_.k.Vg=function(a){var c=a.target;c instanceof window.Element&&this.vb(c)&&32==a.keyCode&&(a.preventDefault(),a.stopPropagation())};  
_.k.Bg=function(){_.cj(this)&&(this.vb(window.document.activeElement)||this.Fc())};_.k.Gd=function(){_.Mi(this,this.o,_.Gi,this.xg,!1,this);_.Oh(this.b,this.o)||(this.A(this.o,"mouseover",this.Oe,!1,this),this.A(this.o,"mouseout",this.Ne,!1,this));this.L(this.o,"keydown",this.Eg,!0)};_.k.getId=function(){return this.ka};_.k.Qc=function(a){var c="click"!=a.type;_.cj(this)?this.close():this.open(c);a.preventDefault();a.stopPropagation()};  
_.k.xg=function(a){for(a=a.target;a&&a!=this.o;){if("A"==a.tagName&&!_.Ai(a,"gb_Hf")){this.close(!0);break}a=a.parentNode}};_.k.vb=function(a){if(!a)return!1;var c=_.Oh(this.b,a);a=!!this.o&&_.Oh(this.o,a);return c||a};_.k.Ie=function(a){this.vb(a.target)||27==a.keyCode||this.close()};_.k.Eg=function(a){if(9===a.keyCode&&_.cj(this)){var c=a.target,d=aj(this.o);0<d.length&&(c==d[0]&&a.shiftKey?(d[d.length-1].focus(),a.preventDefault()):c!=d[d.length-1]||a.shiftKey||(d[0].focus(),a.preventDefault()))}};  
_.k.Oe=function(a){dj(this,(0,_.v)(this.hc,this),a)};_.k.Ne=function(a){dj(this,(0,_.v)(this.Bd,this),a)};var dj=function(a,c,d){var e=d.relatedTarget&&(_.Oh(a.b,d.relatedTarget)||_.Oh(a.o,d.relatedTarget)),f=d.relatedTarget&&ej(a,d.relatedTarget);a=ej(a,d.target);e||c(0,d);e&&!f||a||c(1,d);!f&&a&&c(2,d)};_.bj.prototype.ob=function(a){if(27==a.keyCode){a=_.di(window.document);var c=this.vb(a),d=_.cj(this);this.close();d&&c?this.B.focus():a&&a.focus()}};_.bj.prototype.hc=_.ma;_.bj.prototype.Bd=_.ma;  
var ej=function(a,c){return c&&a.o?_.Ai(c,"gb_lb")||_.Ai(c,"gb_mb")||!!a.o&&_.Oh(a.o,c):!1};_.bj.prototype.R=function(){_.bj.J.R.call(this);this.o=null};_.fj=function(a){if(a.B&&(a=a.B.getAttribute("data-ved")))return{ved:a}};  
_.bj.prototype.open=function(a){if(!_.cj(this)){this.F.pd(0,this);this.F.mf(this);_.U(this.b,"gb_g");_.U(this.o,"gb_g");this.o.setAttribute("aria-hidden","false");this.B&&this.B.setAttribute("aria-expanded","true");if(_.C&&this.o){var c=_.T("gb_lf");if(!c){c=_.E("IFRAME",{"class":"gb_lf",src:'javascript:""',frameBorder:0});var d=_.T("gb_uc");d&&d.appendChild(c)}_.V(c,"gb_5a");this.ib()}this.H&&this.G.log(this.H,_.fj(this));this.ga&&this.qa&&this.ga.log(this.qa);this.F.pd(1,this);a&&this.Fc()}};  
_.bj.prototype.Fc=function(){var a=aj(this.o);a[0]?a[0].focus():this.o.focus()};_.bj.prototype.ib=function(){if(_.C&&this.o){var a=_.T("gb_lf");a&&_.Vi(a,_.ni(this.o))}};  
_.bj.prototype.close=function(a){if(_.cj(this)&&this.F.Lf(this)){this.F.Xe(this)&&this.F.mf(null);_.V(this.b,"gb_g");_.V(this.o,"gb_g");this.o.setAttribute("aria-hidden","true");this.B&&(this.B.setAttribute("aria-expanded","false"),this.vb(window.document.activeElement)&&(0,window.setTimeout)((0,_.v)(this.B.focus,this.B),0));if(_.C){var c=_.T("gb_lf");c&&_.U(c,"gb_5a")}!a&&this.V&&this.G.log(this.V,_.fj(this));!a&&this.ga&&this.Ea&&this.ga.log(this.Ea);this.F.pd(2,this);return!0}return!1}; _.cj=function(a){return _.Ai(a.b,"gb_g")};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy13 */  
try{  
var gj=function(a){_.B.call(this);this.C=a;this.w=this.b=null;this.D=0;this.B={};this.o=!1;a=window.navigator.userAgent;0<=a.indexOf("MSIE")&&0<=a.indexOf("Trident")&&(a=/\b(?:MSIE|rv)[: ]([^\\);]+)(\\)|;)/.exec(a))&&a[1]&&9>(0,window.parseFloat)(a[1])&&(this.o=!0)};_.z(gj,_.B);  
gj.prototype.Wd=function(a,c){if(!this.o)if(c instanceof Array)for(var d in c)this.Wd(a,c[d]);else{d=(0,_.v)(this.F,this,a);var e=this.D+c;this.D++;a.setAttribute("data-eqid",e);this.B[e]=d;a&&a.addEventListener?a.addEventListener(c,d,!1):a&&a.attachEvent?a.attachEvent("on"+c,d):this.C.log(Error("A`"+a))}};  
gj.prototype.A=function(a,c){if(this.o)return null;if(c instanceof Array){var d=null,e;for(e in c){var f=this.A(a,c[e]);f&&(d=f)}return d}d=null;this.b&&this.b.type==c&&this.w==a&&(d=this.b,this.b=null);if(e=a.getAttribute("data-eqid"))a.removeAttribute("data-eqid"),(e=this.B[e])?a.removeEventListener?a.removeEventListener(c,e,!1):a.detachEvent&&a.detachEvent("on"+c,e):this.C.log(Error("B`"+a));return d}; gj.prototype.F=function(a,c){this.b=c;this.w=a;c.preventDefault?c.preventDefault():c.returnValue=!1};_.Rc("eq",new gj(_.Sd()));

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:base */  
try{  
var hj=function(){_.Cg.w(_.Od)},ij=function(a,c){var d=_.Sd();d=_.Eh(d,hj);a.addEventListener?a.addEventListener(c,d):a.attachEvent&&a.attachEvent("on"+c,d)},jj=[1,2],kj=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,jj)};_.z(kj,_.I);var lj=function(){var a=_.P.N().ea;return _.O(a,kj,17)},mj=function(a,c){a.__PVT=c};  
(function(){var a;window.gbar&&window.gbar._LDD?a=window.gbar._LDD:a=[];var c=_.Qd();mj(window,_.G(_.K(c,8)));c=_.Pd();var d=_.Sd();a=new _.Bd(c,lj()||new kj,a,d,_.Qg());_.Rc("m",a);var e=function(){_.x("gbar.qm",(0,_.v)(function(a){try{a()}catch(g){d.log(g)}},this));_.Pc("api").Sa()};_.F(_.K(c,18),!0)?a.C(e):(c=_.H(_.K(c,19),200),c=(0,_.v)(a.C,a,e,c),_.S(c))})();ij(window.document,"DOMContentLoaded");ij(window,"load");  
_.x("gbar.mls",function(){});var nj=new function(){this.b=_.O(_.Pd(),_.ud,8)||new _.ud};_.x("gbar.bv",{n:_.H(_.K(nj.b,2)),r:_.G(_.K(nj.b,4)),f:_.G(_.K(nj.b,3)),e:_.G(_.K(nj.b,5)),m:_.H(_.L(nj.b,1,1),1)});_.x("gbar.kn",function(){return!0});_.x("gbar.sb",function(){return!1});  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:bn */  
try{  
var Sg=function(a,c){a.B.push(c)},Tg=function(a,c,d){this.A=a;this.o=!1;this.b=c;this.w=d};Tg.prototype.Sa=function(a){if(this.o)throw Error("y`"+this.b);try{a.apply(this.A,this.w),this.o=!0}catch(c){}};var Ug=function(a){_.B.call(this);this.w=a;this.b=[];this.o={}};_.z(Ug,_.B);Ug.prototype.A=function(a){var c=(0,_.v)(function(){this.b.push(new Tg(this.w,a,Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments)))},this);return this.o[a]=c};  
Ug.prototype.Sa=function(){for(var a=this.b.length,c=this.b,d=[],e=0;e<a;++e){var f=c[e].b;a:{var g=this.w;for(var h=f.split("."),l=h.length,q=0;q<l;++q)if(g[h[q]])g=g[h[q]];else{g=null;break a}g=g instanceof Function?g:null}if(g&&g!=this.o[f])try{c[e].Sa(g)}catch(r){}else d.push(c[e])}this.b=d.concat(c.slice(a))};  
var Vg="bbh bbr bbs has prm sngw so".split(" "),Wg=new Ug(_.m);_.Rc("api",Wg);  
for(var Xg="addExtraLink addLink aomc asmc close cp.c cp.l cp.me cp.ml cp.rc cp.rel ela elc elh gpca gpcr lGC lPWF ldb mls noam paa pc pca pcm pw.clk pw.hvr qfaae qfaas qfaau qfae qfas qfau qfhi qm qs qsi rtl sa setContinueCb snaw sncw som sp spd spn spp sps tsl tst up.aeh up.aop up.dpc up.iic up.nap up.r up.sl up.spd up.tp upel upes upet".split(" ").concat(Vg),Yg=(0,_.v)(Wg.A,Wg),Zg=0;Zg<Xg.length;Zg++){var $g="gbar."+Xg[Zg];null==_.t($g,window)&&_.x($g,Yg($g))}_.x("gbar.up.gpd",function(){return""});  
(function(){for(var a=function(a){return function(){_.Rg(44,{n:a})}},c=0;c<Vg.length;c++){var d="gbar."+Vg[c];_.x(d,a(d))}var e=_.Mc.N();_.Nc(e,"api").Sa();Sg(_.Nc(e,"m"),function(){_.Nc(e,"api").Sa()})})();  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy1a */  
try{  
var pj,wj,yj,Ij,zj,Bj,Aj,Ej,Cj,xj,Jj;_.oj=function(a){return Array.prototype.concat.apply([],arguments)};pj=function(a,c){if(a){a=a.split("&");for(var d=0;d<a.length;d++){var e=a[d].indexOf("="),f=null;if(0<=e){var g=a[d].substring(0,e);f=a[d].substring(e+1)}else g=a[d];c(g,f?(0,window.decodeURIComponent)(f.replace(/\\+/g," ")):"")}}};  
_.qj=function(a,c){this.o=this.D=this.A="";this.F=null;this.B=this.w="";this.C=!1;var d;a instanceof _.qj?(this.C=_.n(c)?c:a.C,_.rj(this,a.A),this.D=a.D,_.sj(this,a.o),_.tj(this,a.F),_.uj(this,a.w),_.vj(this,a.b.clone()),this.B=a.B):a&&(d=String(a).match(_.Kf))?(this.C=!!c,_.rj(this,d[1]||"",!0),this.D=wj(d[2]||""),_.sj(this,d[3]||"",!0),_.tj(this,d[4]),_.uj(this,d[5]||"",!0),_.vj(this,d[6]||"",!0),this.B=wj(d[7]||"")):(this.C=!!c,this.b=new xj(null,0,this.C))};  
_.qj.prototype.toString=function(){var a=[],c=this.A;c&&a.push(yj(c,zj,!0),":");var d=this.o;if(d||"file"==c)a.push("//"),(c=this.D)&&a.push(yj(c,zj,!0),"@"),a.push(_.Ba(d).replace(/%25([0-9a-fA-F]{2})/g,"%$1")),d=this.F,null!=d&&a.push(":",String(d));if(d=this.w)this.o&&"/"!=d.charAt(0)&&a.push("/"),a.push(yj(d,"/"==d.charAt(0)?Aj:Bj,!0));(d=this.b.toString())&&a.push("?",d);(d=this.B)&&a.push("#",yj(d,Cj));return a.join("")};_.qj.prototype.clone=function(){return new _.qj(this)};  
_.rj=function(a,c,d){a.A=d?wj(c,!0):c;a.A&&(a.A=a.A.replace(/:$/,""));return a};_.sj=function(a,c,d){a.o=d?wj(c,!0):c;return a};_.tj=function(a,c){if(c){c=Number(c);if((0,window.isNaN)(c)||0>c)throw Error("E`"+c);a.F=c}else a.F=null;return a};_.uj=function(a,c,d){a.w=d?wj(c,!0):c;return a};_.vj=function(a,c,d){c instanceof xj?(a.b=c,Dj(a.b,a.C)):(d||(c=yj(c,Ej)),a.b=new xj(c,0,a.C));return a};_.Fj=function(a,c,d){a.b.set(c,d);return a};  
_.Gj=function(a){return a instanceof _.qj?a.clone():new _.qj(a,void 0)};_.Hj=function(a){if(".."==a||"."==a)return"";if(-1!=a.indexOf("./")||-1!=a.indexOf("/.")){var c=_.ya(a,"/");a=a.split("/");for(var d=[],e=0;e<a.length;){var f=a[e++];"."==f?c&&e==a.length&&d.push(""):".."==f?((1<d.length||1==d.length&&""!=d[0])&&d.pop(),c&&e==a.length&&d.push("")):(d.push(f),c=!0)}return d.join("/")}return a};  
wj=function(a,c){return a?c?(0,window.decodeURI)(a.replace(/%25/g,"%2525")):(0,window.decodeURIComponent)(a):""};yj=function(a,c,d){return _.p(a)?(a=(0,window.encodeURI)(a).replace(c,Ij),d&&(a=a.replace(/%25([0-9a-fA-F]{2})/g,"%$1")),a):null};Ij=function(a){a=a.charCodeAt(0);return"%"+(a>>4&15).toString(16)+(a&15).toString(16)};zj=/[#\/\?@]/g;Bj=/[\\#\?:]/g;Aj=/[\\#\?]/g;Ej=/[\\#\?@]/g;Cj=/#/g;xj=function(a,c,d){this.o=this.b=null;this.w=a||null;this.A=!!d};  
Jj=function(a){a.b||(a.b=new _.ne,a.o=0,a.w&&pj(a.w,function(c,d){a.add((0,window.decodeURIComponent)(c.replace(/\\+/g," ")),d)}))};xj.prototype.add=function(a,c){Jj(this);this.w=null;a=Kj(this,a);var d=this.b.get(a);d||this.b.set(a,d=[]);d.push(c);this.o+=1;return this};xj.prototype.remove=function(a){Jj(this);a=Kj(this,a);return _.pe(this.b.o,a)?(this.w=null,this.o-=this.b.get(a).length,this.b.remove(a)):!1};xj.prototype.clear=function(){this.b=this.w=null;this.o=0};  
xj.prototype.lc=function(){Jj(this);return 0==this.o};var Lj=function(a,c){Jj(a);c=Kj(a,c);return _.pe(a.b.o,c)};_.k=xj.prototype;_.k.forEach=function(a,c){Jj(this);this.b.forEach(function(d,e){(0,_.Pa)(d,function(d){a.call(c,d,e,this)},this)},this)};_.k.Ta=function(){Jj(this);for(var a=this.b.Na(),c=this.b.Ta(),d=[],e=0;e<c.length;e++)for(var f=a[e],g=0;g<f.length;g++)d.push(c[e]);return d};  
_.k.Na=function(a){Jj(this);var c=[];if(_.p(a))Lj(this,a)&&(c=_.oj(c,this.b.get(Kj(this,a))));else{a=this.b.Na();for(var d=0;d<a.length;d++)c=_.oj(c,a[d])}return c};_.k.set=function(a,c){Jj(this);this.w=null;a=Kj(this,a);Lj(this,a)&&(this.o-=this.b.get(a).length);this.b.set(a,[c]);this.o+=1;return this};_.k.get=function(a,c){a=a?this.Na(a):[];return 0<a.length?String(a[0]):c};  
_.k.toString=function(){if(this.w)return this.w;if(!this.b)return"";for(var a=[],c=this.b.Ta(),d=0;d<c.length;d++){var e=c[d],f=_.Ba(e);e=this.Na(e);for(var g=0;g<e.length;g++){var h=f;""!==e[g]&&(h+="="+_.Ba(e[g]));a.push(h)}}return this.w=a.join("&")};_.k.clone=function(){var a=new xj;a.w=this.w;this.b&&(a.b=this.b.clone(),a.o=this.o);return a};  
var Kj=function(a,c){c=String(c);a.A&&(c=c.toLowerCase());return c},Dj=function(a,c){c&&!a.A&&(Jj(a),a.w=null,a.b.forEach(function(a,c){var d=c.toLowerCase();c!=d&&(this.remove(c),this.remove(d),0<a.length&&(this.w=null,this.b.set(Kj(this,d),_.Ya(a)),this.o+=a.length))},a));a.A=c};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy1b */  
try{  
var Nj,Oj,Vj,Wj;_.Mj=function(a){if(a instanceof _.Gb)return a;var c=null;a.Fd&&(c=a.Pb());a=_.La(a.eb?a.Ua():String(a));return _.Hb(a,c)};Nj=function(a,c,d,e){Array.prototype.splice.apply(a,_.Za(arguments,1))};Oj=function(a,c){return null!==a&&c in a?a[c]:void 0};_.Pj=function(a){if(a instanceof _.rb)return a;a=a.eb?a.Ua():String(a);_.tb.test(a)||(a="about:invalid#zClosurez");return _.ub(a)};_.Qj=function(a,c){c=c instanceof _.rb?c:_.vb(c);a.href=_.sb(c)};  
_.Rj=function(a,c,d){if("undefined"!=typeof _.Yh&&c instanceof _.Yh){var e=c.b;c=c.U}else e=c,c=d;a.style.left=_.Uh(e,!1);a.style.top=_.Uh(c,!1)};_.Sj=function(a,c){a.style.display=c?"":"none"};_.W=function(a){_.R.call(this);this.w=a||_.Qh();this.ca=Tj;this.ka=null;this.pa=!1;this.b=null;this.K=void 0;this.G=this.B=this.o=this.C=null;this.Ra=!1};_.z(_.W,_.R);_.W.prototype.Ea=_.xi.N();var Tj=null;_.W.prototype.getId=function(){return this.ka||(this.ka=_.yi(this.Ea))};_.W.prototype.S=function(){return this.b};  
_.Uj=function(a){a.K||(a.K=new _.vh(a));return a.K};Vj=function(a,c){if(a==c)throw Error("G");var d;if(d=c&&a.o&&a.ka){d=a.o;var e=a.ka;d=d.G&&e?Oj(d.G,e)||null:null}if(d&&a.o!=c)throw Error("G");a.o=c;_.W.J.ae.call(a,c)};_.W.prototype.ae=function(a){if(this.o&&this.o!=a)throw Error("H");_.W.J.ae.call(this,a)};_.W.prototype.zb=function(){this.b=this.w.createElement("DIV")};_.W.prototype.Fb=function(a){Wj(this,a)};  
Wj=function(a,c,d){if(a.pa)throw Error("I");a.b||a.zb();c?c.insertBefore(a.b,d||null):a.w.b.body.appendChild(a.b);a.o&&!a.o.pa||a.ra()};_.Xj=function(a,c){if(a.pa)throw Error("I");if(c){a.Ra=!0;var d=_.Mh(c);a.w&&a.w.b==d||(a.w=_.Qh(c));a.Jb(c);a.ra()}else throw Error("J");};_.k=_.W.prototype;_.k.Jb=function(a){this.b=a};_.k.ra=function(){this.pa=!0;_.Yj(this,function(a){!a.pa&&a.S()&&a.ra()})};_.k.Ba=function(){_.Yj(this,function(a){a.pa&&a.Ba()});this.K&&_.zh(this.K);this.pa=!1};  
_.k.R=function(){this.pa&&this.Ba();this.K&&(this.K.ha(),delete this.K);_.Yj(this,function(a){a.ha()});!this.Ra&&this.b&&_.Hc(this.b);this.o=this.C=this.b=this.G=this.B=null;_.W.J.R.call(this)};  
_.k.rb=function(a,c,d){if(a.pa&&(d||!this.pa))throw Error("I");if(0>c||c>_.Zj(this))throw Error("K");this.G&&this.B||(this.G={},this.B=[]);if(a.o==this){var e=a.getId();this.G[e]=a;_.Xa(this.B,a)}else{e=this.G;var f=a.getId();if(null!==e&&f in e)throw Error("a`"+f);e[f]=a}Vj(a,this);Nj(this.B,c,0,a);a.pa&&this.pa&&a.o==this?(d=this.b,c=d.childNodes[c]||null,c!=a.S()&&d.insertBefore(a.S(),c)):d?(this.b||this.zb(),c=_.ak(this,c+1),Wj(a,this.b,c?c.b:null)):this.pa&&!a.pa&&a.b&&a.b.parentNode&&1==a.b.parentNode.nodeType&&  
a.ra()};_.Zj=function(a){return a.B?a.B.length:0};_.ak=function(a,c){return a.B?a.B[c]||null:null};_.Yj=function(a,c,d){a.B&&(0,_.Pa)(a.B,c,d)};_.W.prototype.removeChild=function(a,c){if(a){var d=_.p(a)?a:a.getId();a=this.G&&d?Oj(this.G,d)||null:null;if(d&&a){var e=this.G;d in e&&delete e[d];_.Xa(this.B,a);c&&(a.Ba(),a.b&&_.Hc(a.b));Vj(a,null)}}if(!a)throw Error("L");return a};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy1j */  
try{  
var hk,kk,lk;hk=/[?&]($|#)/;_.ik=function(a){return _.uc&&void 0!=a.children?a.children:(0,_.Qa)(a.childNodes,function(a){return 1==a.nodeType})};_.jk=function(a,c,d){_.B.call(this);this.nc=a;this.w=c||0;this.o=d;this.b=(0,_.v)(this.gg,this)};_.z(_.jk,_.B);_.k=_.jk.prototype;_.k.ka=0;_.k.R=function(){_.jk.J.R.call(this);this.stop();delete this.nc;delete this.o};_.k.start=function(a){this.stop();this.ka=_.If(this.b,_.n(a)?a:this.w)};  
_.k.stop=function(){0!=this.ka&&_.m.clearTimeout(this.ka);this.ka=0};_.k.gg=function(){this.ka=0;this.nc&&this.nc.call(this.o)};kk={SCRIPT:1,STYLE:1,HEAD:1,IFRAME:1,OBJECT:1};lk={IMG:" ",BR:"\n"};_.mk=function(a,c,d){if(!(a.nodeName in kk))if(3==a.nodeType)d?c.push(String(a.nodeValue).replace(/(\r\n|\r|\n)/g,"")):c.push(a.nodeValue);else if(a.nodeName in lk)c.push(lk[a.nodeName]);else for(a=a.firstChild;a;)_.mk(a,c,d),a=a.nextSibling}; _.nk=function(a,c,d){for(var e=a.search(_.Rf),f=0,g,h=[];0<=(g=_.Qf(a,f,c,e));)h.push(a.substring(f,g)),f=Math.min(a.indexOf("&",g)+1||e,e);h.push(a.substr(f));a=h.join("").replace(hk,"$1");return _.Pf(a,c,d)};  
_.ok=_.m.document&&_.m.document.documentElement&&!!_.m.document.documentElement.setCapture&&!!_.m.document.releaseCapture;  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy1i */  
try{  
var wk;_.pk=function(a){return"rtl"==_.fi(a,"direction")};_.qk=function(a,c){return a==c?!0:a&&c?a.width==c.width&&a.height==c.height:!1};_.rk=function(a,c,d,e){this.top=a;this.right=c;this.bottom=d;this.left=e};_.k=_.rk.prototype;_.k.getHeight=function(){return this.bottom-this.top};_.k.clone=function(){return new _.rk(this.top,this.right,this.bottom,this.left)};  
_.k.contains=function(a){return this&&a?a instanceof _.rk?a.left>=this.left&&a.right<=this.right&&a.top>=this.top&&a.bottom<=this.bottom:a.b>=this.left&&a.b<=this.right&&a.U>=this.top&&a.U<=this.bottom:!1};_.k.expand=function(a,c,d,e){_.ra(a)?(this.top-=a.top,this.right+=a.right,this.bottom+=a.bottom,this.left-=a.left):(this.top-=a,this.right+=Number(c),this.bottom+=Number(d),this.left-=Number(e));return this};  
_.k.ceil=function(){this.top=Math.ceil(this.top);this.right=Math.ceil(this.right);this.bottom=Math.ceil(this.bottom);this.left=Math.ceil(this.left);return this};_.k.floor=function(){this.top=Math.floor(this.top);this.right=Math.floor(this.right);this.bottom=Math.floor(this.bottom);this.left=Math.floor(this.left);return this};_.k.round=function(){this.top=Math.round(this.top);this.right=Math.round(this.right);this.bottom=Math.round(this.bottom);this.left=Math.round(this.left);return this};  
_.sk=function(a,c,d,e){this.left=a;this.top=c;this.width=d;this.height=e};_.k=_.sk.prototype;_.k.clone=function(){return new _.sk(this.left,this.top,this.width,this.height)};_.k.contains=function(a){return a instanceof _.Yh?a.b>=this.left&&a.b<=this.left+this.width&&a.U>=this.top&&a.U<=this.top+this.height:this.left<=a.left&&this.left+this.width>=a.left+a.width&&this.top<=a.top&&this.top+this.height>=a.top+a.height};  
_.k.ceil=function(){this.left=Math.ceil(this.left);this.top=Math.ceil(this.top);this.width=Math.ceil(this.width);this.height=Math.ceil(this.height);return this};_.k.floor=function(){this.left=Math.floor(this.left);this.top=Math.floor(this.top);this.width=Math.floor(this.width);this.height=Math.floor(this.height);return this};_.k.round=function(){this.left=Math.round(this.left);this.top=Math.round(this.top);this.width=Math.round(this.width);this.height=Math.round(this.height);return this};  
_.tk=function(a){var c=_.Mh(a),d=new _.Yh(0,0);var e=c?_.Mh(c):window.document;e=!_.C||_.qc(9)||_.$h(_.Qh(e).b)?e.documentElement:e.body;if(a==e)return d;a=_.li(a);c=_.ci(_.Qh(c).b);d.b=a.left+c.b;d.U=a.top+c.U;return d};_.uk=function(a){a=_.li(a);return new _.Yh(a.left,a.top)};  
_.vk=function(a,c){if(/^\d+px?$/.test(c))return(0,window.parseInt)(c,10);var d=a.style.left,e=a.runtimeStyle.left;a.runtimeStyle.left=a.currentStyle.left;a.style.left=c;c=a.style.pixelLeft;a.style.left=d;a.runtimeStyle.left=e;return+c};wk=function(a,c){return(c=a.currentStyle?a.currentStyle[c]:null)?_.vk(a,c):0};  
_.xk=function(a,c){if(_.C){var d=wk(a,c+"Left"),e=wk(a,c+"Right"),f=wk(a,c+"Top");a=wk(a,c+"Bottom");return new _.rk(f,e,a,d)}d=_.ei(a,c+"Left");e=_.ei(a,c+"Right");f=_.ei(a,c+"Top");a=_.ei(a,c+"Bottom");return new _.rk((0,window.parseFloat)(f),(0,window.parseFloat)(e),(0,window.parseFloat)(a),(0,window.parseFloat)(d))};_.yk=function(a){_.R.call(this);this.b=a;a=_.C?"focusout":"blur";this.o=_.Q(this.b,_.C?"focusin":"focus",this,!_.C);this.w=_.Q(this.b,a,this,!_.C)};_.z(_.yk,_.R); _.yk.prototype.handleEvent=function(a){var c=new _.gf(a.Ia);c.type="focusin"==a.type||"focus"==a.type?"focusin":"focusout";this.dispatchEvent(c)};_.yk.prototype.R=function(){_.yk.J.R.call(this);_.Cf(this.o);_.Cf(this.w);delete this.b};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy1h */  
try{  
var Ak,Ek,Gk;_.zk=function(a){var c;if(_.wc&&!(_.C&&_.oc("9")&&!_.oc("10")&&_.m.SVGElement&&a instanceof _.m.SVGElement)&&(c=a.parentElement))return c;c=a.parentNode;return _.ui(c)?c:null};Ak=function(a,c){var d=[];return _.Oi(a,c,d,!0)?d[0]:void 0};_.Ck=function(a,c){_.R.call(this);this.b=a;this.w=Bk(this.b);this.D=c||100;this.A=_.Q(a,"resize",this.B,!1,this)};_.z(_.Ck,_.R);_.Ck.prototype.R=function(){_.Cf(this.A);_.Ck.J.R.call(this)};  
_.Ck.prototype.B=function(){this.o||(this.o=new _.jk(this.C,this.D,this),_.Nb(this,this.o));this.o.start()};_.Ck.prototype.C=function(){if(!this.b.ia){var a=this.w,c=Bk(this.b);this.w=c;if(a){var d=!1;a.width!=c.width&&(this.dispatchEvent("b"),d=!0);a.height!=c.height&&(this.dispatchEvent("a"),d=!0);d&&this.dispatchEvent("resize")}else this.dispatchEvent("a"),this.dispatchEvent("b"),this.dispatchEvent("resize")}};  
var Dk=function(a){_.R.call(this);this.o=a||window;this.w=_.Q(this.o,"resize",this.A,!1,this);this.b=_.ai(this.o)};_.z(Dk,_.R);var Bk=function(a){return a.b?a.b.clone():null};Dk.prototype.R=function(){Dk.J.R.call(this);this.w&&(_.Cf(this.w),this.w=null);this.b=this.o=null};Dk.prototype.A=function(){var a=_.ai(this.o);_.qk(a,this.b)||(this.b=a,this.dispatchEvent("resize"))};Ek={};_.Fk=function(){var a=window,c=_.hi(a);return Ek[c]=Ek[c]||new Dk(a)};  
Gk=function(a){_.B.call(this);this.b=a||_.Qh();this.o={}};_.z(Gk,_.B);Gk.prototype.R=function(){_.$a(this.o,this.b.yd,this.b);this.b=this.o=null;Gk.J.R.call(this)};  
var Ik=function(a,c){var d=Hk(a);_.ki(d,"");_.If(function(){_.ki(d,c)},1)},Hk=function(a){var c=a.o.polite;if(c)return c.removeAttribute("aria-hidden"),c;c=a.b.createElement("DIV");c.style.position="absolute";c.style.top="-1000px";c.style.height="1px";c.style.overflow="hidden";_.wi(c,"live","polite");_.wi(c,"atomic","true");a.b.b.body.appendChild(c);return a.o.polite=c};  
_.Jk=function(){_.R.call(this);this.B=[];this.qa=[];this.O=[];this.Z=this.W=this.X=!1};_.z(_.Jk,_.R);_.k=_.Jk.prototype;_.k.nd=function(a){this.qa.push(a);this.X=a.W=!0};_.k.init=function(){if(!this.Z){for(var a,c=0;a=this.B[c];c++)this.Tc(a);this.Z=!0}};_.k.Tc=function(a){this.X&&(_.Q(a.b,"mousedown",a.Ye,!1,a),this.ga&&_.U(a.b,this.ga));this.W&&this.ca&&_.U(a.b,this.ca)};_.k.sd=function(a){this.X&&(_.Bf(a.b,"mousedown",a.Ye,!1,a),this.ga&&_.V(a.b,this.ga));this.W&&this.ca&&_.V(a.b,this.ca);a.ha()};  
_.k.Be=function(a){var c=a.b?null:this.F;if(c&&c.w){var d=a.clientX;a=a.clientY;var e=_.ci(_.Qh(this.K).b),f=d+e.b;e=a+e.U;var g;this.D&&(g=this.D(c.o,c.b,f,e));this.dispatchEvent(new _.Kk("drag",0,this.b,0,c.o,0,d,a));c.w.dispatchEvent(new _.Kk("drop",0,this.b,0,c.o,0,d,a,0,0,g))}this.dispatchEvent(new _.Kk("dragend",0,this.b,0,c?c.o:void 0));_.Bf(this.A,"drag",this.$e,!1,this);_.Bf(this.A,"end",this.Be,!1,this);_.Bf(_.Mh(this.b.o).body,"selectstart",this.pf);for(c=0;d=this.O[c];c++)_.Bf(d.b,"scroll",  
this.ne,!1,this),d.o=[];this.A.ha();_.Hc(this.K);delete this.b;delete this.K;delete this.A;delete this.T;delete this.F};  
_.k.$e=function(a){var c=_.ci(_.Qh(this.K).b);var d=new _.Yh(a.clientX+c.b,a.clientY+c.U);c=d.b;var e=d.U,f=this.F;this.dispatchEvent(new _.Kk("drag",0,this.b,0,f?f.o:void 0,0,a.clientX,a.clientY));var g;if(f){this.D&&f.w&&(g=this.D(f.o,f.b,c,e));if(f.b.contains(d)&&g==this.ba)return;f.w&&(this.dispatchEvent(new _.Kk("dragout",0,this.b,0,f.o)),f.w.dispatchEvent(new _.Kk("dragout",0,this.b,0,f.o,0,void 0,void 0,0,0,this.ba)));this.ba=g;this.F=null}if(this.C.contains(d)){a:{for(var h=0;f=this.T[h];h++)if(f.b.contains(d))if(f.A){if(f.A.w.contains(d)){d=  
f;break a}}else{d=f;break a}d=null}if((f=this.F=d)&&f.w)this.D&&(g=this.D(f.o,f.b,c,e)),c=new _.Kk("dragover",0,this.b,0,f.o),c.b=g,this.dispatchEvent(c),f.w.dispatchEvent(new _.Kk("dragover",0,this.b,0,f.o,0,a.clientX,a.clientY,0,0,g));else if(!f){this.o||(this.o=new _.Lk(this.C.clone()));a=this.o.b;a.top=this.C.top;a.right=this.C.right;a.bottom=this.C.bottom;a.left=this.C.left;for(g=0;f=this.T[g];g++)d=f.b,f.A&&(f=f.A.w,d=new _.rk(Math.max(d.top,f.top),Math.min(d.right,f.right),Math.min(d.bottom,  
f.bottom),Math.max(d.left,f.left))),f=null,c>=d.right?f=d.right>a.left?d.right:a.left:c<d.left&&(f=d.left<a.right?d.left:a.right),h=null,e>=d.bottom?h=d.bottom>a.top?d.bottom:a.top:e<d.top&&(h=d.top<a.bottom?d.top:a.bottom),null===f||null===h||(Math.abs(f-c)>Math.abs(h-e)?h=null:f=null),null!==f?f<=c?a.left=f:a.right=f:null!==h&&(h<=e?a.top=h:a.bottom=h);this.F=10<=(a.right-a.left)*(a.bottom-a.top)?this.o:null}}};_.k.pf=function(){return!1};  
_.k.ne=function(a){for(var c=0,d;d=this.O[c];c++)if(a.target==d.b){var e=d.B-d.b.scrollTop,f=d.A-d.b.scrollLeft;d.B=d.b.scrollTop;d.A=d.b.scrollLeft;this.o&&this.F==this.o&&(0<e?this.o.b.top+=e:this.o.b.bottom+=e,0<f?this.o.b.left+=f:this.o.b.right+=f);for(var g=0,h;h=d.o[g];g++)h=h.b,h.top+=e,h.left+=f,h.bottom+=e,h.right+=f,_.Mk(this,h)}this.A.De(a)};  
_.Mk=function(a,c){1==a.T.length?a.C=new _.rk(c.top,c.right,c.bottom,c.left):(a=a.C,a.left=Math.min(c.left,a.left),a.right=Math.max(c.right,a.right),a.top=Math.min(c.top,a.top),a.bottom=Math.max(c.bottom,a.bottom))};_.Jk.prototype.R=function(){_.Jk.J.R.call(this);for(var a,c=0;a=this.B[c];c++)this.sd(a);this.B.length=0};_.Kk=function(a,c,d,e,f,g,h,l,q,r,y){_.df.call(this,a);this.A=d;this.B=f;this.clientX=h;this.clientY=l;this.b=y};_.z(_.Kk,_.df); _.Lk=function(a,c,d,e){this.b=a;this.w=c;this.o=d;this.B=e||null;this.A=null};  
var Nk=function(){_.Jk.call(this)};_.z(Nk,_.Jk);var Ok=function(a){return Ak(a,function(a){return _.ui(a)&&_.Si(a)})},Pk=function(a){(a=Ok(a))&&a.focus()};_.Qk=function(a,c){_.Jk.call(this);this.V=!1;this.w=[];this.Y=_.L(c,1,!1);this.fa=_.K(c,2)||"";this.Ra=_.K(c,3)||"";this.la=this.Y&&this.fa?new Gk:null;this.H=null;this.G=a;this.M={};this.aa=null};_.z(_.Qk,Nk);_.k=_.Qk.prototype;_.k.xh=_.xi.N();_.k.nd=function(a){_.Qk.J.nd.call(this,a);this.w.push(a);this.V=!0};_.k.init=function(){_.Qk.J.init.call(this);this.Y&&this.V&&_.Q(this.G,"keydown",this.af,!1,this)};_.k.R=function(){this.Y&&this.V&&_.Bf(this.G,"keydown",this.af,!1,this);_.Qk.J.R.call(this)};  
_.k.Tc=function(a){_.Qk.J.Tc.call(this,a);var c=a.b;c=c.id||(c.id="ogbkddg"+_.yi(this.xh));this.M[c]=a};_.k.sd=function(a){delete this.M[a.b.id];_.Qk.J.sd.call(this,a)};  
_.k.af=function(a){a:{var c=a.target;if(this.M)for(var d=this.G;c&&c!==d;){var e=c.id;if(e in this.M){c=this.M[e];break a}c=c.parentNode}c=null}c&&(32==a.keyCode?(this.H?this.P(0,c):(this.H=c,_.U(this.G,"gb_Pf"),_.U(c.b,"gb_6"),this.aa=_.Q(window.document,"mousedown",(0,_.v)(this.P,this,a,c,!1)),_.Q(this.G,_.ef,this.Ke,!1,this),this.dispatchEvent(new Rk(c)),Pk(c.b)),a.preventDefault(),a.stopPropagation()):this.H&&Sk(this,a,c))};_.k.Ke=function(a){var c=Ok(this.H.b);a.target!=c&&this.P(0,this.H)};  
var Sk=function(a,c,d){var e=null,f=_.zk(d.b);_.ik(f);switch(c.keyCode){case 37:e=Tk(a,d,-1);break;case 38:e=Tk(a,d,-3);break;case 39:e=Tk(a,d,1);break;case 40:e=Tk(a,d,3);break;case 9:a.P(0,d);break;case 27:a.P(0,d,!0)}if(e){a.dispatchEvent(new _.Kk("dragout",0,d));f=e.target.B[0];var g=new _.Kk("dragover",0,null);g.B=f;g.b=e.b;a.dispatchEvent(g);Pk(d.b);if(a.la){d=1==a.w.indexOf(e.target)?a.Ra:a.fa;var h=[e.b+1,f?f.b.children.length:0];d=d.replace(/%([0-9]+)\$s/g,function(a,c){c=(0,window.parseInt)(c,  
10)-1;return c<h.length?h[c]:""});Ik(a.la,d)}c.preventDefault()}};_.Qk.prototype.P=function(a,c,d){_.V(this.G,"gb_Pf");d?this.dispatchEvent(new _.Kk("dragout",0,c)):(a=_.zk(c.b),a=Uk(this,a),(a=-1!=a?this.w[a]:null)&&a.dispatchEvent(new _.Kk("drop",0,null)));this.dispatchEvent(new _.Kk("dragend",0,c));_.Cf(this.aa);delete this.aa;_.Bf(this.G,_.ef,this.Ke,!1,this);this.H=null;_.V(c.b,"gb_6")};  
var Tk=function(a,c,d){var e=c.b;c=_.zk(c.b);var f=Uk(a,c);_.ik(_.zk(c));for(var g=_.ik(c),h=(0,_.Oa)(g,e),l=0<d?1:-1;e&&0!=d;){do e=0<l?_.n(e.nextElementSibling)?e.nextElementSibling:_.Ni(e.nextSibling,!0):_.n(e.previousElementSibling)?e.previousElementSibling:_.Ni(e.previousSibling,!1);while(e&&!(e.id in a.M));d-=l;h+=l;if(!e&&f<a.w.length&&(f+=l,a.w[f]))if(c=a.w[f].B[0].b,g=_.ik(c),0<l)e=(3-h%3)%3,d=d<e?0:d-e,h=0,e=c.children[0];else{h=g.length;e=3-h%3-1;if(d=e>-d?0:d+e)h--,d++;e=c.children[h]}}return 0== d&&a.w[f]?new Vk(a.w[f],h):null},Uk=function(a,c){for(var d=-1,e=0;e<a.w.length;e++)if(a.w[e].B[0].b==c){d=e;break}return d},Vk=function(a,c){this.target=a;this.b=c},Rk=function(a){_.Kk.call(this,"dragstart",0,a)};_.z(Rk,_.Kk);  
_.Wk=new _.Zh(88,100);  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy1w */  
try{  
var ar,cr,or,pr;ar=function(a,c){a=a.style;"opacity"in a?a.opacity=c:"MozOpacity"in a?a.MozOpacity=c:"filter"in a&&(a.filter=""===c?"":"alpha(opacity="+100*Number(c)+")")};_.br=function(a){(0,window.isFinite)(a)&&(a=String(a));return _.p(a)?/^\s*-?0x/i.test(a)?(0,window.parseInt)(a,16):(0,window.parseInt)(a,10):window.NaN};cr=function(a,c){this.b=a||new _.Ph;this.w=(0,_.v)(this.A,this);this.o=(0,_.v)(this.C,this);this.B=!!c};_.z(cr,_.B);_.k=cr.prototype;_.k.fd=!1;_.k.ya=null;_.k.xa=null;_.k.Za=null;  
_.k.ed=null;var dr=function(a){a.Fb();return a.ed},er=function(a,c,d){a.addEventListener?a.addEventListener(c,d,!1):a.attachEvent("on"+c,d)},fr=function(a,c,d){a.removeEventListener?a.removeEventListener(c,d,!1):a.detachEvent("on"+c,d)},hr=function(a){a.xa&&(fr(a.xa,"scroll",a.o),fr(a.xa,gr(a),a.o))},gr=function(a){return"undefined"!=typeof _.Cc(a.b.b).o?"DOMMouseScroll":"mousewheel"};  
cr.prototype.Fb=function(){if(!this.ya){var a=this.b;this.Za=a.Ja("IFRAME",{frameborder:0,style:"border:0;left:0;position:absolute;top:0;vertical-align:bottom;z-index:1101",src:_.Yi});_.Sj(this.Za,!1);ar(this.Za,0);this.xa=a.Ja("DIV",{style:"background:#fff;display:none;left:0;position:absolute;top:0;z-index:1101"});_.Sj(this.xa,!1);ar(this.xa,.5);a=this.b;var c=this.ya=a.Ja("DIV",{style:"background:#fff;border:1px solid #bebebe;box-shadow:rgba(0,0,0,.2) 0 4px 16px;height:auto;overflow:hidden;position:absolute;width:auto;z-index:1101;-moz-box-shadow:rgba(0,0,0,.2) 0 4px 16px;-webkit-box-shadow:rgba(0,0,0,.2) 0 4px 16px",  
name:"dialog"},this.ed=a.Ja("DIV"));c.setAttribute("role","dialog");c.o="dialog";this.ya.style.visibility="hidden";_.Rj(this.ya,-1E4,-1E4);a=a.b.body;a.appendChild(this.Za);a.appendChild(this.xa);a.appendChild(this.ya)}};  
cr.prototype.$c=function(a){a!=this.fd&&(this.ya||this.Fb(),a?(ir(this),er(_.Cc(this.b.b),"resize",this.w),this.xa&&(er(this.xa,"scroll",this.o),er(this.xa,gr(this),this.o))):(fr(_.Cc(this.b.b),"resize",this.w),hr(this)),_.Sj(this.Za,a),_.Sj(this.xa,a),a?jr(this):(this.ya.style.visibility="hidden",_.Rj(this.ya,-1E4,-1E4)),(this.fd=a)&&"hidden"==this.ya.style.visibility&&(this.ya.style.visibility="visible"),a?this.focus():this.B&&this.ha())};cr.prototype.Tb=function(){return this.fd};  
cr.prototype.focus=function(){try{this.ya.focus()}catch(a){}};var ir=function(a){_.Sj(a.Za,!1);_.Sj(a.xa,!1);var c=a.b.b,d=_.ai(_.Dc(c)||window),e=Math.max(c.body.scrollWidth,d.width);c=Math.max(c.body.scrollHeight,d.height);_.Sj(a.Za,!0);_.Vi(a.Za,e,c);_.Sj(a.xa,!0);_.Vi(a.xa,e,c)};cr.prototype.A=function(){ir(this);jr(this)};cr.prototype.C=function(a){a.preventDefault?a.preventDefault():a.returnValue=!1;a.stopPropagation?a.stopPropagation():a.cancelBubble=!0};  
var jr=function(a){var c=a.ya,d=_.ni(c),e=a.b;a=_.ci(e.b);e=_.ai(_.Cc(e.b));_.Rj(c,Math.max(a.b+(e.width-d.width)/2,0),Math.max(a.U+(e.height-d.height)/2,0))};cr.prototype.R=function(){this.fd&&(fr(_.Cc(this.b.b),"resize",this.w),hr(this));this.ya&&(_.Hc(this.ya),this.ya=null);this.xa&&(_.Hc(this.xa),this.xa=null);this.Za&&(_.Hc(this.Za),this.Za=null)};_.kr=function(a){a=a.getOpenParams().onepick_dialog;if(!a)throw Error("D");return a};_.lr=function(a){this.b=a};  
_.nr=function(){var a=new _.lr(_.Qh(window)),c=_.Cc(a.b.b),d=c.iframes||c.parent.iframes;if(d&&d.setHandler){var e={};_.mr(a,e);d.setHandler("onepick",e)}(c=(c.gapi||c.parent.gapi||{}).iframes)&&c.registerStyle("onepick",(0,_.v)(a.o,a))};_.mr=function(a,c){c.onOpen=(0,_.v)(a.A,a);c.onClose=(0,_.v)(a.w,a)};  
or=function(a,c){var d=new cr(a.b,c.disposeOnHide);c.onepick_dialog=d;d.Fb();a=_.Cc(a.b.b);var e=c.width;if(e){e=Math.max(320,Math.min(1051,e));c=c.height;c||(c=_.ai(a),c=.85*c.height);var f=Math.max(320,Math.min(650,c))}else c=_.ai(a),e=.618*c.width,f=e<c.height?Math.round(Math.max(320,Math.min(650,.85*e))):Math.round(Math.max(320,Math.min(650,.85*c.height))),e=Math.round(f/.618);c=_.ai(a);e=Math.min(e,Math.max(c.width,320));f=Math.min(f,Math.max(c.height,320));a=new _.Zh(e,f);e=a.width;c=a.height;  
_.p(e)&&_.p(c)?(a=_.ai(_.Cc(d.b.b)),e=(0,window.parseFloat)(e)/100,c=(0,window.parseFloat)(c)/100,_.Sh(d.ya,"padding","1px"),_.Vi(d.ya,a.width*e,a.height*c),_.Vi(d.ed,"100%","100%")):_.Vi(d.ed,e,c);jr(d);d.$c(!0);return d};pr=function(){return{style:"border:0;height:100%;overflow:hidden",allowtransparency:"true"}};_.lr.prototype.A=function(a){var c=a.getOpenParams();c=or(this,c);a.openInto(dr(c),pr())};  
_.lr.prototype.o=function(a){var c=or(this,a);a.where=dr(c);a.attributes=pr();a.onClose=(0,_.v)(function(a){a.$c(!1)},this,c)};_.lr.prototype.w=function(a){_.kr(a).$c(!1)};_.qr=function(a,c,d,e){this.C=a;this.url=c;this.B=d;this.F=e||0;this.w=0;this.A=[]};_.qr.prototype.gb=function(){return this.w};_.rr=function(a,c){a.w=c;if(3==c||5==c){for(c=0;c<a.A.length;c++)try{a.A[c]()}catch(d){a.B.log(d)}a.A=[]}};_.k=_.qr.prototype;_.k.ud=function(){return{}};_.k.md=function(){};_.k.wd=function(){return{}};  
_.k.xd=function(){return{}};_.k.ic=function(){};_.k.de=function(){return!1};_.k.Nb=function(){return null};_.k.vd=function(){return{}};_.k.Ed=function(){};_.sr=function(a,c){_.df.call(this,a);this.b=c};_.z(_.sr,_.df);var tr=function(){_.xa.call(this)};_.z(tr,_.xa);_.ur=function(a,c,d){_.Dh.call(this);this.b=a;this.B=d;this.A=!1;this.H=_.H(_.L(c,12,3E4));this.w=[];this.b.md(this);0<this.b.F&&window.setTimeout((0,_.v)(this.F,this),1E3*this.b.F)};_.z(_.ur,_.Dh);  
_.ur.prototype.F=function(){this.A?vr(this):0==this.b.gb()&&_.rr(this.b,1)};_.ur.prototype.C=function(a,c){window.clearTimeout(this.G);var d=_.Za(arguments,1);this.dispatchEvent("ifs.onready");a&&a.apply(null,d)};  
var vr=function(a){try{if(!a.b.b){_.rr(a.b,2);if(a.b.de())a.D();else{var c=a.b.wd();c.open=(0,_.v)(a.C,a,c.open);c.onready=(0,_.v)(a.C,a,c.onready);window.iframes.setHandler(a.b.C,c);var d=window.iframes.open(a.b.url,{style:a.b.C},a.b.xd(),a.b.ud(a),(0,_.v)(a.b.ic,a.b));a.b.b=d}0<a.H&&(window.clearTimeout(a.G),a.G=window.setTimeout((0,_.v)(a.dispatchEvent,a,"ifs.ontimeout"),a.H))}}catch(e){a.B.log(new tr)}};  
_.ur.prototype.D=function(){if(_.t("gapi.iframes.getContext")){var a=this.b.xd(),c=this.b.ud(this);wr(this,c);c._ready=(0,_.v)(this.C,this,(0,_.v)(this.b.Ed,this.b));var d="";for(e in c)d+=","+e;var e=_.t("gapi.iframes.CROSS_ORIGIN_IFRAMES_FILTER");a={where:this.b.Nb(),url:this.b.url,attributes:this.b.vd(),queryParams:a,fragmentParams:{_methods:d.substr(1)},messageHandlers:c,messageHandlersFilter:e};a=_.t("gapi.iframes.getContext")().openChild(a);a.registerWasClosed((0,_.v)(this.b.ic,this.b),e);this.b.b=  
a}else _.t("gapi.load")("gapi.iframes",(0,_.v)(this.D,this))};var wr=function(a,c){for(var d in c)c.hasOwnProperty(d)&&(c[d]=(0,_.v)(function(a,c){return c&&"object"===typeof c&&c.args?a.apply(null,c.args):a(c)},a,c[d]))};_.ur.prototype.K=function(a,c){this.dispatchEvent(new _.sr(a,_.Za(arguments,1)))};_.xr=function(a,c,d){if(4!=a.b.gb())if(d||a.F(),a=a.b,3==a.w||5==a.w)try{c()}catch(e){a.B.log(e)}else a.A.push(c)};  
_.yr=function(a,c,d,e){_.xr(a,(0,_.v)(function(){this.b.de()?3==this.b.gb()&&this.b.b.send(c,{args:d},void 0,_.t("gapi.iframes.CROSS_ORIGIN_IFRAMES_FILTER")):3==this.b.gb()&&this.b.b[c]&&this.b.b[c].apply(null,d)},a),e)};_.ur.prototype.M=function(){try{this.A=!0;1==this.b.gb()&&vr(this);for(var a=0;a<this.w.length;a++)try{this.w[a]()}catch(c){this.B.log(c)}this.w=null}catch(c){this.B.log(c)}};_.ur.prototype.init=function(a){try{a.kb().addCallback((0,_.v)(this.M,this))}catch(c){this.B.log(c)}return this}; _.zr={Ii:"onError",Ji:"onInfo",zi:"hideNotificationWidget",Ni:"postSharedMessage",Qi:"reauth",Xi:"setNotificationWidgetHeight",Yi:"setNotificationWidgetSize",Zi:"switchTo",Ei:"navigateTo",Wi:"setNotificationText",Vi:"setNotificationAnimation"};  
(function(){for(var a=["ms","moz","webkit","o"],c=0,d;d=a[c]&&!_.m.requestAnimationFrame;++c)_.m.requestAnimationFrame=_.m[d+"RequestAnimationFrame"],_.m.cancelAnimationFrame=_.m[d+"CancelAnimationFrame"]||_.m[d+"CancelRequestAnimationFrame"];if(!_.m.requestAnimationFrame){var e=0;_.m.requestAnimationFrame=function(a){var c=(new Date).getTime(),d=Math.max(0,16-(c-e));e=c+d;return _.m.setTimeout(function(){a(c+d)},d)};_.m.cancelAnimationFrame||(_.m.cancelAnimationFrame=function(a){(0,window.clearTimeout)(a)})}})();  
var Ar=function(a){a||_.Qh();_.ne.call(this)};_.z(Ar,_.ne);Ar.prototype.clear=function(){_.ne.prototype.clear.call(this)};Ar.prototype.set=function(a,c){_.ne.prototype.set.call(this,a,c);return this};var Br=function(a,c,d,e){return a.set(c.key,c.caption,d,e)};Ar.prototype.Fb=function(){};Ar.prototype.S=function(){return null};var Cr={key:"ok",caption:"OK"},Dr={key:"cancel",caption:"Cancel"},Er={key:"yes",caption:"Yes"},Fr={key:"no",caption:"No"},Gr={key:"save",caption:"Save"},Hr={key:"continue",caption:"Continue"}; "undefined"!=typeof window.document&&(Br(new Ar,Cr,!0,!0),Br(Br(new Ar,Cr,!0),Dr,!1,!0),Br(Br(new Ar,Er,!0),Fr,!1,!0),Br(Br(Br(new Ar,Er),Fr,!0),Dr,!1,!0),Br(Br(Br(new Ar,Hr),Gr),Dr,!0,!0));  
_.pb(_.ji(_.ib("//www-onepick-opensocial.googleusercontent.com/gadgets/js/rpc.js?c=1&container=onepick")));_.pb(_.ji(_.ib("//apis.google.com/js/rpc.js")));  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy1v */  
try{  
_.Ir=function(a){_.J(this,a,"gaia.l.a",-1,null)};_.z(_.Ir,_.I);_.rd("gaia.l.a",_.Ir);_.Kr=function(a){_.J(this,a,"gaia.l.a.r",-1,Jr)};_.z(_.Kr,_.I);var Jr=[1];_.rd("gaia.l.a.r",_.Kr);  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy1u */  
try{  
var Lr=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,null)};_.z(Lr,_.I);var Mr=function(){},Nr=function(a,c,d){this.o=a;this.w=c;this.b=d||_.m},Or=function(){this.b=[]};Or.prototype.o=function(a,c,d){this.B(a,c,d);this.b.push(new Nr(a,c,d))};Or.prototype.B=function(a,c,d){d=d||_.m;for(var e=0,f=this.b.length;e<f;e++){var g=this.b[e];if(g.o==a&&g.w==c&&g.b==d){this.b.splice(e,1);break}}};Or.prototype.w=function(a){for(var c=0,d=this.b.length;c<d;c++){var e=this.b[c];"catc"==e.o&&e.w.call(e.b,a)}};  
var Pr=function(a,c){var d={};d._sn=["v.gas",c].join(".");_.Od(a,d)},Qr=["gbq1","gbq2","gbqfbwa"],Rr=function(a){var c=window.document.getElementById("gbqld");c&&(c.style.display=a?"none":"block",c=window.document.getElementById("gbql"))&&(c.style.display=a?"block":"none")},Tr=function(a,c,d){this.A=new Or;this.F=a;this.D=c;this.b=Sr(a.offsetWidth,this.D);this.G=d||new _.Ck(_.Fk(),10);_.Q(this.G,"b",function(){window.requestAnimationFrame?window.requestAnimationFrame((0,_.v)(this.C,this)):this.C()},  
!1,this)},Sr=function(a,c){for(var d=0,e=c.length-1,f=c[0];d<e;){if(a<=f.max)return f.id;f=c[++d]}return c[e].id};Tr.prototype.C=function(){var a=Sr(this.F.offsetWidth,this.D);a!=this.b&&(this.b=a,this.w(new Mr))};Tr.prototype.o=function(a,c,d){this.A.o(a,c,d)};Tr.prototype.B=function(a,c){this.A.B(a,c)};Tr.prototype.w=function(a){this.A.w(a)};  
var Ur,Wr,Xr,Yr,Zr;Ur=null;_.Vr=function(){if(null!=Ur)return Ur;var a=window.document.body.style;if(!(a="flexGrow"in a||"webkitFlexGrow"in a))a:{if(a=window.navigator.userAgent){var c=/Trident\/(\d+)/.exec(a);if(c&&7<=Number(c[1])){a=/\bMSIE (\d+)/.exec(a);a=!a||"10"==a[1];break a}}a=!1}return Ur=a};  
Wr=function(a,c,d){var e=window.NaN;window.getComputedStyle&&(a=window.getComputedStyle(a,null).getPropertyValue(c))&&"px"==a.substr(a.length-2)&&(e=d?(0,window.parseFloat)(a.substr(0,a.length-2)):(0,window.parseInt)(a.substr(0,a.length-2),10));return e};  
Xr=function(a){var c=a.offsetWidth,d=Wr(a,"width");if(!(0,window.isNaN)(d))return c-d;var e=a.style.padding,f=a.style.paddingLeft,g=a.style.paddingRight;a.style.padding=a.style.paddingLeft=a.style.paddingRight=0;d=a.clientWidth;a.style.padding=e;a.style.paddingLeft=f;a.style.paddingRight=g;return c-d};  
Yr=function(a){var c=Wr(a,"min-width");if(!(0,window.isNaN)(c))return c;var d=a.style.width,e=a.style.padding,f=a.style.paddingLeft,g=a.style.paddingRight;a.style.width=a.style.padding=a.style.paddingLeft=a.style.paddingRight=0;c=a.clientWidth;a.style.width=d;a.style.padding=e;a.style.paddingLeft=f;a.style.paddingRight=g;return c};Zr=function(a,c){c||-.5!=a-Math.round(a)||(a-=.5);return Math.round(a)}; _.$r=function(a){if(a){var c=a.style.opacity;a.style.opacity=".99";_.Rb(a.offsetWidth);a.style.opacity=c}};  
var as=function(a){_.B.call(this);this.b=a;this.o=[];this.w=[]};_.z(as,_.B);as.prototype.R=function(){as.J.R.call(this);this.b=null;for(var a=0;a<this.o.length;a++)this.o[a].ha();for(a=0;a<this.w.length;a++)this.w[a].ha();this.o=this.w=null};  
as.prototype.Ya=function(a){void 0==a&&(a=this.b.offsetWidth);for(var c=Xr(this.b),d=[],e=0,f=0,g=0,h=0,l=0;l<this.o.length;l++){var q=this.o[l],r=bs(q),y=Xr(q.b);d.push({item:q,wb:r,Nh:y,Cc:0});e+=r.Pc;f+=r.bd;g+=r.dc;h+=y}a=a-h-c-g;e=0<a?e:f;f=a;c=d;do{g=!0;h=[];for(l=q=0;l<c.length;l++){r=c[l];y=0<f?r.wb.Pc:r.wb.bd;var M=0==e?0:y/e*f+r.Cc;M=Zr(M,g);g=!g;r.Cc=cs(r.item,M,r.Nh,r.wb.dc);0<y&&M==r.Cc&&(h.push(r),q+=y)}c=h;f=a-(0,_.Sa)(d,function(a,c){return a+c.Cc},0);e=q}while(0!=f&&0!=c.length);  
for(l=0;l<this.w.length;l++)this.w[l].Ya()};var es=function(a){var c={};c.items=(0,_.Ra)(a.o,function(a){return ds(a)});c.children=(0,_.Ra)(a.w,function(a){return es(a)});return c},fs=function(a,c){for(var d=0;d<a.o.length;d++)a.o[d].b.style.width=c.items[d];for(d=0;d<a.w.length;d++)fs(a.w[d],c.children[d])};as.prototype.S=function(){return this.b};  
var gs=function(a,c,d,e){as.call(this,a);this.B=c;this.C=d;this.A=e};_.z(gs,as);  
var bs=function(a,c){var d=a.B,e=a.C;if(-1==a.A){var f=c;void 0==f&&(f=Xr(a.b));c=ds(a);var g=es(a),h=Wr(a.b,"width",!0);(0,window.isNaN)(h)&&(h=a.b.offsetWidth-f);f=Math.ceil(h);a.b.style.width=c;fs(a,g);a=f}else a=a.A;return{Pc:d,bd:e,dc:a}},cs=function(a,c,d,e){void 0==d&&(d=Xr(a.b));void 0==e&&(e=bs(a,d).dc);c=e+c;0>c&&(c=0);a.b.style.width=c+"px";d=a.b.offsetWidth-d;a.b.style.width=d+"px";return d-e},ds=function(a){var c=a.b.style.width;a.b.style.width="";return c};  
var hs=function(a,c,d){var e;void 0==e&&(e=-1);return{className:a,wb:{Pc:c||0,bd:d||0,dc:e}}},is={className:"gb_uf",items:[hs("gb_1b"),hs("gb_Nf"),hs("gb_qf",0,2),hs("gb_Of"),hs("gb_hb",1,1)],ub:[{className:"gb_hb",items:[hs("gb_ce",0,1),hs("gb_uc",0,1)],ub:[function(a){a=a.gb_ce;if(a)var c=a.S();else{c=window.document.querySelector(".gb_ce");if(!c)return null;a=new as(c)}c=c.querySelectorAll(".gb_Q");for(var d=0;d<c.length;d++){if(_.Ai(c[d],"gb_S")){var e=new gs(c[d],0,1,-1);var f=c[d].querySelector(".gb_P");  
f&&(f=new gs(f,0,1,-1),e.o.push(f),a.w.push(e))}else e=new gs(c[d],0,0,-1);a.o.push(e)}return a},{className:"gb_uc",items:[hs("gb_da"),hs("gb_Cc"),hs("gb_rf"),hs("gb_eb",0,1),hs("gb_eg"),hs("gb_ab",0,1),hs("gb_fg"),hs("gb_Qf")],ub:[{className:"gb_eb",items:[hs("gb_gb",0,1)],ub:[{className:"gb_gb",items:[hs("gb_cb",0,1)],ub:[]}]}]}]},{className:"gb_Kf",items:[hs("gbqff",1,1),hs("gb_Jf")],ub:[]}]},js=function(a,c){if(!c){c=window.document.querySelector("."+a.className);if(!c)return null;c=new as(c)}for(var d=  
{},e=0;e<a.items.length;e++){var f=a.items[e],g;if(g=(g=window.document.querySelector("."+f.className))?new gs(g,f.wb.Pc,f.wb.bd,f.wb.dc):null)c.o.push(g),d[f.className]=g}for(e=0;e<a.ub.length;e++){f=a.ub[e];var h;"function"==typeof f?h=f(d):h=js(f,d[f.className]);h&&c.w.push(h)}return c};  
_.ls=function(a,c){_.B.call(this);this.G=c;this.o=window.document.getElementById("gb");this.C=(this.b=window.document.querySelector(".gb_hb"))?this.b.querySelector(".gb_uc"):null;this.B=[];this.le=_.H(_.K(a,5),60);this.D=_.K(a,4);this.Wh=_.H(_.K(a,2),152);this.cg=_.H(_.K(a,1),30);this.A=null;this.Ve=_.F(_.K(a,3),!0);this.o&&this.D&&(this.o.style.minWidth=this.D+"px");this.w=null;this.o&&(this.w=new Tr(this.o,[{id:"t",max:900},{id:"f"}]));this.Ve&&(this.o&&(ks(this),_.U(this.o,"gb_T"),this.b&&_.U(this.b,  
"gb_T"),_.Vr()||(this.A=js(is))),this.Ya(),window.setTimeout((0,_.v)(this.Ya,this),0));_.x("gbar.elc",(0,_.v)(this.Rh,this));_.x("gbar.ela",_.ma);_.x("gbar.elh",(0,_.v)(this.Gf,this))};_.z(_.ls,_.B);_.Oc(_.ls,"el");var ms=function(){var a=_.ls.ii();return{es:a?{f:a.Wh,h:a.le,m:a.cg}:{f:152,h:60,m:30},mo:"md",vh:window.innerHeight||0,vw:window.innerWidth||0}};_.k=_.ls.prototype;_.k.Ya=function(a){a&&ks(this);this.A&&this.A.Ya(Math.max(window.document.documentElement.clientWidth,Yr(this.o)));_.$r(this.b)};  
_.k.eh=function(){try{var a=window.document.getElementById("gb"),c=a.querySelector(".gb_hb");_.V(a,"gb_wg");c&&_.V(c,"gb_wg");a=0;for(var d;d=Qr[a];a++){var e=window.document.getElementById(d);e&&_.V(e,"gbqfh")}Rr(!1)}catch(f){Pr(f,"rhcc")}this.F&&this.F();this.Ya(!0)};  
_.k.Xh=function(){try{var a=window.document.getElementById("gb"),c=a.querySelector(".gb_hb");_.U(a,"gb_wg");c&&_.U(c,"gb_wg");a=0;for(var d;d=Qr[a];a++){var e=window.document.getElementById(d);e&&_.U(e,"gbqfh")}Rr(!0)}catch(f){Pr(f,"ahcc")}this.Ya(!0)};_.k.ki=function(){this.w&&this.w.C()};_.k.Rh=function(a){this.B.push(a)};_.k.Gf=function(a){this.le=ms().es.h+a;for(a=0;a<this.B.length;a++)try{this.B[a](ms())}catch(c){this.G.log(c)}}; var ks=function(a){if(a.b){var c;a.A&&(c=es(a.A));_.U(a.b,"gb_W");a.b.style.minWidth=a.b.offsetWidth-Xr(a.b)+"px";a.C.style.minWidth=a.C.offsetWidth-Xr(a.C)+"px";_.V(a.b,"gb_W");c&&fs(a.A,c)}};  
_.S(function(){var a=_.P.N().ea;a=_.O(a,Lr,21)||new Lr;var c=_.Sd();a=new _.ls(a,c);_.Rc("el",a);_.x("gbar.gpca",(0,_.v)(a.Xh,a));_.x("gbar.gpcr",(0,_.v)(a.eh,a))});_.x("gbar.elr",ms);  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:lo */  
try{  
_.S(function(){var a=window.document.querySelector(".gb_4b");a&&_.Pc("eq").Wd(a,"click")});  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy1e */  
try{  
_.gk=function(a){_.S(function(){var c=window.document.querySelector("."+a);c&&(c=c.querySelector(".gb_b"))&&_.Pc("eq").Wd(c,"click")})};  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sbi */  
try{  
_.gk("gb_rf");  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy1m */  
try{  
var Zk,cl;Zk=function(a,c){return _.Pe(a,null,c,void 0)};_.bl=function(a,c,d){return _.$k("POST",a,c,d).then(function(a){return _.al(a.responseText,d)})};  
_.$k=function(a,c,d,e){var f=e||{},g=f.mi?f.mi.b():_.ke.b();return Zk(new _.Le(function(e,l){var h;try{g.open(a,c,!0)}catch(M){l(new cl("Error opening XHR: "+M.message,c))}g.onreadystatechange=function(){if(4==g.readyState){_.m.clearTimeout(h);var a;!(a=_.he(g.status))&&(a=0===g.status)&&(a=_.Lf(c),a=!("http"==a||"https"==a||""==a));a?e(g):l(new _.dl(g.status,c))}};g.onerror=function(){l(new cl("Network error",c))};if(f.headers){for(var r in f.headers){var y=f.headers[r];null!=y&&g.setRequestHeader(r,  
y)}y=f.headers["Content-Type"]}r=_.m.FormData&&d instanceof _.m.FormData;"POST"!=a||void 0!==y||r||g.setRequestHeader("Content-Type","application/x-www-form-urlencoded;charset=utf-8");f.withCredentials&&(g.withCredentials=f.withCredentials);f.responseType&&(g.responseType=f.responseType);f.mimeType&&g.overrideMimeType(f.mimeType);0<f.fe&&(h=_.m.setTimeout(function(){g.onreadystatechange=_.ma;g.abort();l(new el(c))},f.fe));try{g.send(d)}catch(M){g.onreadystatechange=_.ma,_.m.clearTimeout(h),l(new cl("Error sending XHR: "+  
M.message,c))}}),function(a){a instanceof _.Qe&&g.abort();throw a;})};_.al=function(a,c){c&&c.ge&&(c=c.ge,_.ya(a,c)&&(a=a.substring(c.length)));return JSON.parse(a)};cl=function(a,c){_.xa.call(this,a+", url="+c);this.url=c};_.z(cl,_.xa);cl.prototype.name="XhrError";_.dl=function(a,c){cl.call(this,"Request Failed, status="+a,c);this.status=a};_.z(_.dl,cl);_.dl.prototype.name="XhrHttpError";var el=function(a){cl.call(this,"Request timed out",a)};_.z(el,cl);el.prototype.name="XhrTimeoutError";  
var fl=function(){};_.z(fl,Error);_.gl=function(){this.b="pending";this.B=[];this.w=this.C=void 0};_.te(_.gl);var hl=function(){_.xa.call(this,"Multiple attempts to set the state of this Result")};_.z(hl,_.xa);_.gl.prototype.ua=function(){return this.C};var il=function(a,c,d){"pending"==a.b?a.B.push({tb:c,scope:d||null}):c.call(d,a)};_.gl.prototype.A=function(a){if("pending"==this.b)this.C=a,this.b="success",jl(this);else if(!kl(this))throw new hl;};  
_.gl.prototype.o=function(a){if("pending"==this.b)this.w=a,this.b="error",jl(this);else if(!kl(this))throw new hl;};var jl=function(a){var c=a.B;a.B=[];for(var d=0;d<c.length;d++){var e=c[d];e.tb.call(e.scope,a)}};_.gl.prototype.cancel=function(){return"pending"==this.b?(this.o(new fl),!0):!1};var kl=function(a){return"error"==a.b&&a.w instanceof fl}; _.gl.prototype.then=function(a,c,d){var e,f,g=new _.Le(function(a,c){e=a;f=c});il(this,function(a){kl(a)?g.cancel():"success"==a.b?e(a.ua()):"error"==a.b&&f(a.w)});return g.then(a,c,d)};_.ll=function(a){var c=new _.gl;a.then(c.A,c.o,c);return c};  
_.ml=function(a){var c=new _.gl;c.A(a);return c};_.nl=function(a){var c=new _.gl;c.o(a);return c};_.ol=function(a,c,d){il(a,c,d)};_.pl=function(a,c,d){_.ol(a,function(a){"error"==a.b&&c.call(this,a.w,a)},d)};_.rl=function(a,c){var d=new _.ql([a]);_.ol(a,function(a){"success"==a.b?(a=c.call(void 0,a),d.D.push(a),_.ol(a,function(a){"success"==a.b?d.A(a.ua()):d.o(a.w)})):d.o(a.w)});return d};_.ql=function(a){_.gl.call(this);this.D=a};_.z(_.ql,_.gl);

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy1o */  
try{  
var on,pn;on=function(a,c){return _.$k("GET",a,null,c).then(function(a){return _.al(a.responseText,c)})};pn=function(a,c,d){_.ol(a,function(a){"success"==a.b&&c.call(this,a.ua(),a)},d)};_.qn=function(a){this.b={fe:a,withCredentials:!0,ge:")]}'\n"}};  
_.rn=function(a,c,d,e){try{if("GET"==c)return _.ll(on(d,a.b));c=e||[];if(window.__PVT)var f=window.__PVT;else throw Error("V");c.ntok=f;if(!c.ntok){var g=new _.gl;g.o(Error("T"));return g}var h=_.Of(c);return _.ll(_.bl(d,h,a.b))}catch(l){return a=new _.gl,a.o(l),a}};_.sn=function(a,c,d,e){pn(a,c,e);_.pl(a,d,e)};

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sy21 */  
try{  
_.lv=_.D?"webkitAnimationEnd":_.Vb?"oAnimationEnd":"animationend";  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:ni */  
try{  
_.gk("gb_Cc");  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:sf */  
try{  
_.x("gbar.qfgw",(0,_.v)(window.document.getElementById,window.document,"gbqfqw"));_.x("gbar.qfgq",(0,_.v)(window.document.getElementById,window.document,"gbqfq"));_.x("gbar.qfgf",(0,_.v)(window.document.getElementById,window.document,"gbqf"));_.x("gbar.qfsb",(0,_.v)(window.document.getElementById,window.document,"gbqfb"));

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:up */  
try{  
var vz=[3,5],wz=function(a){_.J(this,a,0,-1,vz)};_.z(wz,_.I);var xz=function(){var a=_.P.N().ea;return _.O(a,wz,16)},yz=function(a){return a.w?a.w.b:"f"},zz=function(a){this.w=_.ls.N();this.o=a};zz.prototype.b=function(a,c){"t"==yz(this.w)?(_.U(a,"gb_V"),c?(_.V(a,"gb_db"),_.U(a,"gb_gg")):(_.V(a,"gb_gg"),_.U(a,"gb_db"))):_.Ci(a,["gb_V","gb_db","gb_gg"])};var Az=function(){var a=window.document.getElementsByClassName("gb_ng");return 0<a.length?a[0]:null};_.x("gbar.sos",function(){return window.document.querySelectorAll(".gb_Mf")}); _.x("gbar.si",function(){return window.document.querySelector(".gb_Lf")});_.x("gbar.cph",Az);_.x("gbar.tcph",function(a){var c=Az();c&&_.Wi(c,"gb_6a",!a)});  
_.S(function(){if(xz()){var a=window.document.querySelector(".gb_hb"),c=xz()||new wz;c=_.F(_.K(c,1),!1);c=new zz(c);a&&c.o&&c.b(a,!1)}});var Cz=function(a,c,d,e){_.Li.call(this,a,d);this.V=e;this.B=new zz(_.F(_.K(c,1),!1));this.K=_.ls.N();this.C=_.T("gb_uc",this.b);this.B.o&&(this.o=!1,_.Vr()&&(_.V(this.b,"gb_db"),_.Bi(this.b,["gb_mg","gb_V","gb_gg"]),this.O=_.ei(this.b,"width"),this.W=_.ei(this.C,"width"),d=this.b,_.V(d,"gb_gg"),_.U(d,"gb_db"),this.M=_.ei(this.b,"width"),this.X=_.ei(this.C,"width"),_.Ci(this.b,["gb_mg","gb_V","gb_db"])),Bz(this),d=this.K,d.w&&d.w.o("catc",this.Cg,this),this.L(_.T("gb_ig",this.b),"click",this.vg),  
this.L(_.T("gb_jg",this.b),"click",this.Ng));this.F=_.F(_.K(c,2),!1);this.G=_.F(_.K(c,4),!1);this.H=null;this.F&&(this.H=_.id(c,3));if(this.F||this.G)this.La(a,["mouseover","touchstart"],this.Me),a=new _.yk(a),this.La(a,"focusin",this.Me);(a=_.T("gb_Lf",this.b))&&_.Mi(this,a,_.Gi,this.Tg,!1,this)};_.z(Cz,_.Li);_.k=Cz.prototype;_.k.Tg=function(){this.V.log(9,{l:"i"})};_.k.Cg=function(){Bz(this)};_.k.vg=function(){0!=this.o&&(this.o=!1,Bz(this,!0))};_.k.Ng=function(){1!=this.o&&(this.o=!0,Bz(this,!0))};  
_.k.Me=function(){if(this.F){var a=this.H;_.Bd.N().Wc(a,void 0)}this.G&&this.b.setAttribute("activated","1")};var Bz=function(a,c){c=c&&_.Vr();"t"==yz(a.B.w)?c?(_.Bi(a.b,["gb_lg","gb_fb"]),_.$r(a.b),a.La(a.b,_.ff,a.P),a.D(!0),(0,window.setTimeout)((0,_.v)(a.B.b,a.B,a.b,a.o),0),(0,window.setTimeout)((0,_.v)(a.D,a,!1),0)):(a.B.b(a.b,a.o),_.Vr()&&a.D(!1)):(_.V(a.b,"gb_lg"),a.B.b(a.b,a.o),Dz(a.b,""),Dz(a.C,""),a.K.Ya(!0))}; Cz.prototype.D=function(a){a=this.o?!a:a;Dz(this.b,a?this.O:this.M);Dz(this.C,a?this.W:this.X)};Cz.prototype.P=function(){_.V(this.b,"gb_fb")};var Dz=function(a,c){a.style.minWidth=a.style.maxWidth=c};  
_.S(function(){var a=xz()||new wz,c=_.T("gb_hb");if(a&&c){var d=_.Sd(),e=_.Qg();new Cz(c,a,d,e);_.K(a,4)&&(d=function(){var c=_.id(a,5);_.Dd(_.Bd.N(),c,void 0)},"1"==c.getAttribute("activated")?d():(_.uf(c,["mouseover","touchstart"],d),c=new _.yk(c),_.uf(c,"focusin",d)))}});

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:dd */  
try{  
var Zq=function(a){_.B.call(this);this.C=a;this.A=this.b=null;this.o={};this.B={};this.w={}};_.z(Zq,_.B);_.k=Zq.prototype;_.k.mf=function(a){a&&this.b&&a!=this.b&&this.b.close();this.b=a};_.k.Xe=function(a){a=this.w[a]||a;return this.b==a};_.k.ai=function(a){this.A=a};_.k.We=function(a){return this.A==a};_.k.rd=function(){this.b&&this.b.close();this.b=null};_.k.Nf=function(a){this.b&&this.b.getId()==a&&this.rd()};_.k.$b=function(a,c,d){this.o[a]=this.o[a]||{};this.o[a][c]=this.o[a][c]||[];this.o[a][c].push(d)};  
_.k.pd=function(a,c){c=c.getId();if(this.o[a]&&this.o[a][c])for(var d=0;d<this.o[a][c].length;d++)try{this.o[a][c][d]()}catch(e){this.C.log(e)}};_.k.ci=function(a,c){this.B[a]=c};_.k.Lf=function(a){return!this.B[a.getId()]};_.k.lh=function(){return!!this.b&&this.b.Ha};_.k.Jf=function(){return!!this.b};_.k.bf=function(){this.b&&this.b.ib()};_.k.fi=function(a){this.w[a]&&(this.b&&this.b.getId()==a||this.w[a].open())};_.k.yh=function(a){this.w[a.getId()]=a};var $q=new Zq(_.Sd());_.Rc("dd",$q);  
_.x("gbar.close",(0,_.v)($q.rd,$q));_.x("gbar.cls",(0,_.v)($q.Nf,$q));_.x("gbar.abh",(0,_.v)($q.$b,$q,0));_.x("gbar.adh",(0,_.v)($q.$b,$q,1));_.x("gbar.ach",(0,_.v)($q.$b,$q,2));_.x("gbar.aeh",(0,_.v)($q.ci,$q));_.x("gbar.bsy",(0,_.v)($q.lh,$q));_.x("gbar.op",(0,_.v)($q.Jf,$q));

}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:aw */  
try{  
var Xk=window.document.querySelector(".gb_da"),Yk=/(\s+|^)gb_If(\s+|$)/;Xk&&!Yk.test(Xk.className)&&_.gk("gb_da");  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:iw */  
try{  
_.gk("gb_eb");  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _Module_:uc */  
try{  
_.gk("gb_Qf");  
}catch(e){_._DumpException(e)}  
/* _GlobalSuffix_ */  
})(this.gbar_);  
// Google Inc.  
(function() {var ldbFn = window['gbar'] && window['gbar']['ldb']; if (ldbFn) ldbFn();})();if (window['_getTimingInstance']) _getTimingInstance().setServerValues({"slbc":157,"slce":172,"smbr":166,"spbr":154});if (window['_getServerPerfDetailRecorder']) _getServerPerfDetailRecorder().setPerfDetails({"fcrs":4000,"fcss":9799,"fces":5799,"fcer":2});


End file.
